


Get Your Guns

by OctaviaPenrose



Series: The Bower Series [1]
Category: Jamie Campbell Bower - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Awkward, F/M, Fanfiction, Frustration, Funny, Humor, Jamie Campbell Bower - Freeform, Jamie Campbell Bower Lemon, Jamie Campbell Bower falls in love, Jamie Campbell Bower fanfiction, Jamie Campbell Bower lovestory, Jealousy, Lemon, Love, Love Story, M/M, Misunderstanding, Romance, Sex, Smut, realpeople
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 64,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctaviaPenrose/pseuds/OctaviaPenrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book 1 in the Bower Series.</p><p>About 8 hours ago Jamie Campbell Bower became what is called single. He found out his girlfriend Mathilda had been cheating on him. Skye is a 22 year old actress stationed in London. Passing by a bar one lonely sunday night might change her for the better...or for the worse.</p><p>CAN ALSO BE FOUND ON WATTPAD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scotch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie Campbell Bower

I was sitting in the corner of this old man bar. There was a lot of dirt and varies types of plastic cups on the floor. The air was humid with the amount of screaming that had just been going on, and the tight pack of warm girly bodies, which had just left. My band had just played, we were called ‘The Darling Buds’ and we sing alternative rock. You would think, that would attract a lot of guys but really, it doesn’t, it attracts a fuck load of girls, seeing as I am Jamie Campbell Bower.   
I somehow make them swoon. Sometimes I don’t really know why, but then I remember that I played Jace in The movie ‘the Mortal Instruments’, and therefore somehow I am idolized and slightly sexualized by all of these girls. At times like when I play gig it is great, it insures that there is a lot of people to see us play, and we are not playing for an empty crowd, but then at other times, it’s hell. Especially, when I want to be alone in a pub and drink a “pity beer” by my lonely lonesome. They always interrupted me, wanting a photo or an autograph. I never tell them about my annoyance. Ever. In the end having fans was great; if I didn’t have them I wouldn’t even have a bloody job. So I kind of owed them a lot, though I still wanted to bang them over the head with a stick at times.   
Anyway, maybe this “pity beer” needs a little explaining; see for about 8 hours ago I became what is called single. My girlfriend – not girlfriend, Mathilda dumped me. Something about her meeting somebody else, she said. It was horrible. I got furious, she became the whole “I’m sorry, it’s not you, it’s me”- apologetic, which was a bunch of bullshit. I knew it was me, who else could it be? If it wasn’t me, then it was her or this guy. Anyway in the end it was me she dumped, and that meant it was me there was something wrong with.   
You could never understand the kind of bullshit I had to deal with, the paparazzi, the fans, the haters, let me just say being famous is not a dance on roses. Dating is the worst. People never left you alone. It didn’t help - I just realised - that I was a serial monogamist and had been that since... How long? Sometimes I couldn’t even remember how it was like to be single! This was ridicules! Maybe, I should take a break from the species that is the female and just have a lot of flings. No doubt it will get a lot of publicity if it got out. Ha!  
I looked around the bar. I was sitting in a dark corner, hiding, so if a girl walked in she wouldn’t be able to see me, but I still had full view of the bar area. There weren’t any females in the bar anymore. It was past 11 pm on a Sunday night. There were only some old guy sitting at a bar looking tired with beer in front of him. He looked like he was deeply troubled the way he sat rubbing his temples. In the corner there sat a guy who seemed to be in his 30ties, with someone I suspected was a she-male on his lap. Hey no judgment! It was, after all, his choice! He looked unhealthy and sweaty with red glistening eyes. Disgusting. I was debating whether or not he was using.  
The door chimed as somebody walked in. I slouched down by instinct, praying to god it wasn’t some 15 year old girl. The person walked over to the bar and she came into view. I took up the menu and hid behind it, watching her over the edge, trying not to be noticed. She didn’t look 15 – thank god - that was reassuring; she seemed to be in her start 20ties or so. Another good sign was that she wasn’t looking around like a fan normally would, if they knew or suspected I was here. I relaxed a little and put down the menu, hoping nobody had seen me acting like a paranoid lunatic.   
The girl sat down at the bar, and I checked out her bottom as she did - no I’m not above that, I am a guy, god damn it! Conclusion: It was nice. She wasn’t the skinny model girl like Mathilda was. The girl was curvy in a way that gave her a slim waist and a lovely figure. This was a statement, not really an opinion, meaning every guy would most likely be of the same opinion. She had thighs and an actual rack. Compared to Mathilda, she may be seen as slightly chubby, but she wasn’t when you just looked at her. She was just not model skinny, she had a shape. She was wearing dark red pants with holes in the thighs and as she removed her dark brown leather jacket I saw she was wearing a dark, not black just dark sweater with a huge skull in front. She was somehow a weird match between punk and normal. Her hair had a striking resembles to a bird’s nest, which was long, red and curly, currently pointing in every direction, while still being dripping wet.   
I looked out the window onto the street, sure thing, it was pouring down. She looked like she was drenched to the skin. Over the music I heard her ordered a drink as she sat down, I couldn’t hear what variety. Naturally I assumed it was an appletini or something approximately girly. I peered down at my own beer, it was already half empty. I took a gulp, emptying it. Soon I would have to go up to the bar, and get another one. There were already 5 on my table. I did not plan on leaving here sober. As I gazed up at the girl again I saw her draw out a sketch pad of sorts and a pen, then she started doodling on the paper. I was curious as to what she was drawing; it probably weren’t unicorns or dra-… I stopped my trail of thought not wanting to think about her again. Mathilda had been my fire breathing creature, and she was no more. I took another gulp of the beer to lessen the pain in my chest.   
I was angry at Mathilda for dumping me, but my insides hurt indescribably much, though it was thoroughly dulled by the alcohol. I felt slightly detached from myself. Like I was almost levitating, but somehow I could still feel the pain. I got up and walked over to the bar, sitting down next to the girl with a bird’s nest for hair. I looked over at her drink expecting to see some girly thing, (girl will be girls right?) but instead I found that she was sitting there swirling a glass of scotch in her hand. Not some cheap or mild scotch, but a rather expensive one judging by the bottle to her right. It wasn’t at all a girly drink; it was a burly man drink, something only old men with an explicit teste in alcohol drank this. Her sketch pad was hidden behind the mass of her hair coming down over her shoulder, hiding her face from my view. For all I knew she could be a butterface.   
“Beer, please”, I said to the bartender while passing over the money for it. The bartender was a tiny thick man with greasy black hair sporting a just as greasy apron. The guys who worked the nightshifts here weren’t exactly pretty. He came over with the beer, popped it open, snatched up the money and went to put it in the cash register. Then he sat down in a stool behind the bar and hastily picked up his book once more, waiting for the customers who would most likely never come.   
As I was about to turn around and go back to my dark corner again, the girl pulled slightly back from the table revealing her drawing. Her hand was brushing something of the pad; she was judging and inspecting her work. Not paying me any mind. She definitely wasn’t a fan. I took a step back, towards the bar, wanting a closer at her drawing. There was something familiar about it. A second later I saw what it was. It was me. It was a drawing of me sitting in the corner of this bar looking utterly depressed and heartbroken. The drawing screamed sadness, in the strokes of my face and the darkness that became closer as it neared me.   
“Keep your nose to yourself”, the girl snapped while clapping her sketch pad together. She hadn’t even looked up at me. How the fuck, did she do that? I hadn’t even seen her look at me when I sat in the corner. This just made me wonder, if I were more out of it than I first anticipated. I had only had 6 beers… I think…   
“That was me!” I said while pointing at the sketchpad she was now tugging down in her bag again.  
“No it wasn’t”, she snapped as she got out her wallet to pay for her drink.  
“Are you kidding? That’s me!” I exclaimed, how stupid could she be?   
“No, it’s a drawing of you“, she told me and then recited something in French, “Ceci n’est pas une pipe,” she said, the smart ass.   
“Yeah, it’s me!” I exclaimed again. Then she finally looked up at me, gazing at me like I was an exceptionally stupid fly.   
“A drawing of something, or of someone for that matter, is not the thing itself. So this”, she raised her bag, referring to the sketch pad, “is not you, it’s a drawing of you.” She stated it in a calm voice, almost like she was talking to a child. Of all the ways I had imagined this conversation going, this certainly had not crossed my mind. I stare at her, puzzled, not really knowing how to answer what so ever. Weird sounds were coming out of my mouth.   
“Nice meeting you”, she said, an annoyed smile on her face then zoomed out the door, leaving me speechless, staring after her. I was asking myself a very simple question with a very difficult answer ‘what the fuck just happened?’


	2. Sucker Punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye Moira Delaney

The door slammed after me as I walked out of the pub and turned left down the street. I had confused that guy in there pretty badly, his face had been priceless. Say something, anything in French to a bothersome guy and they are lost. That is, if they do not speak it themselves, but they rarely do. I tucked my pants up as I walked, they were too tight and kept creeping down, the fact that they were also soaked didn’t help. Bloody skinny jeans.  
It wasn’t raining as badly as it did before, though it was still drizzling. My hair was still drenched – no, I was still drenched as I hurried home wanting to get out of the horrible London weather more than anything. My roommates would be wondering where I had gone. I had just come from the theater, some tiny place in the lesser known streets of London.  
Anthony, the director was what was called a terrible director. Once more we had gotten into some huge argument whether or not I should say or do something, it was a bit ridicules really. But Anthony just didn’t get what I called realistic conversation, and he refused to learn. That and his annoying voice was what did it for me. It was high pitched and girly, it was needless to say that he was gay (nothing against gays) but he had just taken it way too far. Using his gayness when I told him he was an idiot, calling me a homophobe and all kinds of shit. My best friend Brad was gay! But he didn’t act like a twat. Being gay did not excuse you being a horrible person, nor did it automatically make you right, Anthony!  
I breathed deeply trying to get Anthony’s high pithed voice out of my head. The drink had helped a bit, but not as much as I had hoped for. I need to talk to Jane. She was my ‘female’ best friend. She was the kind of girl that could give you a lot of insight in your own life, like she had actually been there herself. She probably had at some point in her life. She like me worked in the business of entertaining people; she was a stuntwoman.  
She and Brad were my roommates. Brad had the coolest job in the world; he was a video game tester, which meant he sat at home all day in front of various types of game consoles, playing various games and then he wrote a review afterwards. That also meant he practically never got out and always ended up smelling like a skunk, until Jane and I essentially hoisted him up and locked him in the bathroom. This had happened more times than I care to admit. Jane was bisexual, but she preferred girls. She was kind of the stereotype tomb - girl, she trained various type of martial arts and went to the gym all the time. She had to be in exceptional shape to do her job without getting seriously hurt. Never the less she had a rockin’ bod.  
I kicked a little stone down the street, I walked pretty quickly, trying to keep the pace and kick the stone at the same time. I was so distracted by my endeavors that I didn’t hear the person approaching me from behind.  
The person pulled my shoulder turning me around to face them; I by instinct raised my hand in a fist and slammed it into the person’s face. Purely out of the fact that they had scared me half to death! Rule number one: do not surprise me! Especially not at night on the street! It always, and I tell you, always end badly! The person crumbled back in front of me, holding his hands to his nose while he yelled innumerable curses at me. It was the blond guy from the bar.  
“Fuck!” I said running to his aid, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to! You just startled me!” I rambled as I tried to pull him up to inspect the damage I had done. He was still yelling and yammering in pain.  
“What the bloody fuck did you do that for?!” he cursed at me, as I tried to hoist him up from his crouched position.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to!” I apologized, finally able to get him up. carefully, I took his face in my hands turning it so I could see it. Standing up beside him I realized just how tall he was. He was practically towering over me. His eyes were swirling around, looking down, almost closed.  
“Look at me”, I ordered, he slowly everted his gaze to mine. He was a bit dazed, I wasn’t sure if he even saw me, to be honest. There was blood running down from his nose in a slow but steady stream. He put his hands on my shoulders for support. Basically, he looked like one, who was just about to tumble over.  
“You should go to the hospital”, I told him “you probably have a concussion.” He just laughed at me, pulling his hands from my shoulders wanting to proof that I hadn’t injured him that badly. He stood up for like half a second, and then was about to tumble over once more yelping. I reacted quickly ducking under his shoulder and pulling him up again. Moron…  
“Definitely going”, I told him as I went down in my bag to pull out a tissue, I held it to him. He took it mumbling “Thanks,” and held it to his nose. Finally somehow getting his situation – bloody nose, knock downed by a girl and unbelievably drunk - at least he weren’t trying to stand by himself anymore. I walked him over to the curb where we sat down. Standing really didn’t seem safe.  
“You okay?” I asked. He glared at me with raised eyebrows, like I was an idiot.  
“I just got sucker punched, what do you think?” he scolded, he folded the paper in his hand, trying to find a spot which wasn’t all red yet. “How did you learn to punch like that anyway?”  
“I took boxing as a teen”, I confessed, trying to get close enough to expect his nose. I was worried that it was broken.  
“Let me see again”, I demanded and then added “It’s not my first broken nose.”  
“Oh, really”, he said sarcasm dripping from his voice, but he turned around letting me expect him none the less. His eyes had lost its daze and he was looking straight at me. His breath smelled of alcohol. He didn’t have a concussion it seemed, the daze I had seen before was still there, though it was not from my punch, but from the problematic amount of alcohol he had consumed.  
“This happens often to you?” he asked as I inspected his nose, he winced when I hit the bridge, but otherwise he was fine. It wasn’t broken. It just hurt a lot and bleed a bit, that was it. Nothing, that wouldn’t be gone in a couple days.  
“More times than I care to admit”, I mumble as I let his face go “you’re fine by the way, it’s not broken.”  
“Well, that’s a relief.” He sighed, still holding the tissue under his nose, it was almost totally red. I reached down to clasp another one. He took it.  
“Why were you running after me?” I asked him, I wasn’t one to dart around a question afraid to ask. He shook his head regretfully.  
“It was your drawing; I wanted to see it”, he said in a hushed voice, he probably regretted his wish seeing as it had now gotten him a bloody nose and probably a hard headache, though he would probably have gotten the last thing anyway, due to the immense drinking.  
I sighed. Really? I hated when people saw my drawings, absolutely loathed it. They were private. But sadly I owed the guy as much, seeing as I had hit him in the face. Couldn’t I be less flinchy!  
“Ow, oh okay,” I mutter, reaching down into my bag to pull out my book. I flapped it open, careful not to show the other drawings. He snatched it from my lap as soon as the right drawing appeared. He inspected it curiously.  
“This is really good”, he concluded, looking at me with a slight smile.  
“Thank you”, I reached out to get it, but he slit away from me, holding out the pad.  
“Wait a second! I want to tweet a picture of it”, he was just about to take his phone out of his pocket when I jumped up a ripped the sketchpad out of his hand.  
“No you won’t”, I said sternly. No fucking way he was tweeting my drawing!  
“What? Why?” He asked, he looked at me like I was the rude one. I didn’t reply.  
“Are you okay now?” I asked, standing up in front of him, trying to tuck my sketchpad in my bag.  
“Yeah sure I’m okay! Why…” I didn’t hear the rest I just turned and started hurrying down the street yelling, “sorry!” over my shoulder once more as I turned a corner and he disappeared out of sight. Thank god I wasn’t going to see him again! Bloody tosser.


	3. Tickets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie

As she stormed around the corner, I once more was left thunderstruck! What the fuck was wrong with this girl! She storms off just after sucker punching me! That weren’t bloody normal! I tried to stand up, still holding the tissue to my bloody nose. My legs were wobbling and I felt my blood rush to my feet so fast it made my head spin. I almost tumbled over, but I for some reason beyond me, I managed to stay on my feet. Slowly I started wobbling in the direction of my flat - or okay, I don’t know if I was wobbling anywhere, my sense of time, place and direction was totally crap now. I pulled out my phone calling Tristan. Instantly he picked up.  
“Tristan here,” he said.  
“Tristan, can you… ehm…” I had suddenly forgotten what I had wanted to ask him.  
“Caaan I what, Jamie?” he tried to help me, thankfully recognizing my voice with an introduction.  
“Sorry, I’m just a bit out of it. Just got sucker punched by this chick.” I said without think, sometimes I could really be a bloody idiot. I would never hear the end of this. My voice was slurred, but Tristan heard me just fine.  
“YOU WAAT?!” he bellowed, suddenly I remembered, what I wanted to ask him.  
“Mate, can you come pick me up? I’m somewhere on the sidewalk by the bar we played at earlier.” Tristan didn’t let it go, now I could hear someone in the background laughing. It was probably the rest of them. Suddenly I head Roland scream through the phone.  
“Can’t defend yourself against a little girl, ha Jamie?”  
“I can so! She just played dirty!” This caused a cascade of laugher.... Great....  
“Can one of you come pick me up? I can’t see straight?” Finally after 5 minutes of humiliation Tristan at last agreed to come get me. It was embarrassing enough asking to get picked up, but I wasn’t sure I even would be able to find the pub again - let alone the tube or home. After some time Tristan pulled up in his blue Toyota. I got in and rested my head against the head rest.  
“Oh shit, you weren’t kidding!” He was staring at me or more specifically at my nose “You’re gonna get a huge bruise. Did a girl do that to you?!” I nodded my head, but stopped immediately. It was spinning too much to even think. And, I was hungry. Very damn hungry.  
“Please drive through a fast food place. I’m starved”, Tristan just shook his head at my pathetic condition. 15 minutes later I was greedily devouring a bigmac, fries and a coke. Heaven!  
“Argh Jamie!” Tristan exclaimed as I showed him my chewed up food, grinning all over. Sometimes he was such a girl. By now I felt a lot better. Or at least my head had stopped spinning. I wasn’t even mad at the girl for punching me, I was simply too stunned by the fact that she had done so, to even feel anything else, but disbelieve. There must be something wrong with her!  
Soon after having finished eating Tristan started up the car engine and drove us home to my flat.  
We hiked up the stairs to my floor and I reached for the handle, pushing it to open the door. I smashed directly into it whit a loud thumb, as I had forgot that it was locked. Dizziness once more flooded my head and I saw stars.  
“Fuck”, I hissed under my breath. I tried digging my heads into my skinny jeans which was a challenge in itself. Behind me, I heard Tristan sigh and seconds after he reached his hand forward plunging his own key in the lock, mumbling “you’re pathetic”, at me.  
“Yes I know! Now shut the fuck up”, I mumbled internally at him. Though he was quite right, I was utterly pathetic.  
Yet again Mathilda crossed my mind and I winced inwardly. The pain was coming back slowly as I was getting sober, which happened pretty fast when you got punched in the face. Or at least it did for me. God, she had dumped me! Mathilda had dumped me. I was stumbling between angry and hurt at a hundred miles an hour. Wanting to scream and cry at the same time, but in the end just sitting stoned not knowing what to do or feel. It felt like this every time girls broke up with me. It had felt like this after all of them – Zoe, Bonnie, Lily and Mathilda. Though to this date, Mathilda was the one who had disappointed and hurt me the most. I had always known Mathilda was a little push rich man girl, but at the time that hadn’t stopped me from falling from her, I knew that there was more to her then that, but to be honest right now, I didn’t care.  
We walked in and I slammed my arse on my brown leather couch sighing in relieve. Home, sweet home.  
Soon after having gotten in the door Tristan trooped in with a beer in one hand and tea in the other. Guess which one was for me... Correct. He handed me the bloody tea saying, “you better sober up.” I let out a huff and took a sip. It was earl grey, of course. Tristan sat down next to me turning on the TV. “Teen Moms” was on. We sat watching in silence. He didn’t ask me about Mathilda or pestered me for information about the girl who got the better of me. Nothing. I he just sat in silence with me, essentially just keeping me company. It was nice.  
Soon I could feel just how bad by face hurt – mostly my nose region - and Tristan got up to get me a bag of frozen pies. The night went on like this, him drinking some blasted beers, me drinking bloody damn tea. But I had to admit, it made feel incredibly British.  
Suddenly Tristan exclaimed “Ow god I almost forgot!” It was about 01.00 A.M, so we were both pretty drowsy. He pulled two pieces of paper out of his pocket, “my sister, you know Maggie? She is in this small play. It’s that place you acted at too and she got me tickets,” he stopped as if to pull himself together, “but seeing as I don’t have a date... I thought you could go with?” he asked plopping the ticket on the table.  
I wasn’t surprised that Tristan couldn’t get a date. Okay, that was phrased wrong - he was very shy around women. Barely now he was just starting to get used to all the fans, and at times they still freaked him out a bit. It wasn’t that he couldn’t get a date. He simply was too scared to ask anyone.  
“Sure mate, when is it?” I asked taking a gulp of my tea and wondering if I needed to clear my schedule. I always liked going to see plays. The way one acted on a stage was very different to how you acted on a set. I wouldn’t say it was easier on a film set. Of course you could always do another take, but on a stage you had to learn and do everything to perfection from the start. One hic up could change the whole outcome of the play. In some way I had to admit, yes stage acting was challenging in its own way. But making movies – most of the time – made just a little more money and I found them much more interesting.  
“It’s tomorrow night,” he answered.  
“I’ll be there”, I said, and we bumped our knuckles together.


	4. Opening night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Skye and Jamie POV.

Skye M. Delaney

It was the opening tonight. It was tonight we were going to present all our hard work. Okay, the play was horribly directed and I wasn’t really sure, what the hell it was about, but I was excited anyway. Tonight was the night we were going to humiliate ourselves in front of an audience, and I was hyped. Though I had already secretly talked to some of the others who also disagreed with Anthony’s ‘directing’ - or as he would put it ‘vision’- and we had made some last minute changes. I knew Anthony would be furious afterwards, but then again, there wasn’t much he could do about it.  
I humped around in the changing room, trying to get my neon green trousers on which seemed to be downright impossible. Did they shrink in the wash or something? After quite a bit of struggling I finally got my pants over my arse, and I tugged on my oversize jersey on, though I had no idea what team I supported and went to do my make-up. I caked it on, too dark foundation, silver eyeshadow, enhanced by more mascara and eyeliner than there should be legal. I picked up a bronzer and contoured my face like crazy, and on top of that I added almost a clown-like amount of blush. In the end I applied a light pink lipstick to my lips. I looked like a slut gone terribly wrong. Quickly I finished up, taking one last look in the mirror to make sure my curly red hair and makeup was as clown-like, without being totally clown-like, as it possibly could be – Anthony’s orders. Then I went to join the others.  
The girl, who played my best friend and secret lesbian lover - in the play just for the record, I unlike many of my friends was unwaveringly straight - came over to me. She had soft brown eyes and wild curly hair in the colour of dark chocolate. A delicate sweet face, with a cute beauty mark at the corner of her eye, glanced up at me. Unlike me, she had escaped the heavy duty make up – no idea why though. Maybe, because she unlike most people was basically just very kind person, not just towards a chosen few, but to everyone – even Anthony! I had no idea how she did it, maybe she smoked too much weed, making her incredibly chill all the time. But it couldn’t be... She was way too... Well… Awake to be stoned right now. Her name was Maggie Marmont.  
“So you ready?” she asked while trying to tug her own ridicules costume into some kind of order. It was even worse than my own, she too was wearing a jersey, but she had a ballet skirt on as a bottom. Bloody ridicules, I strangled an urge to rip off Anthony’s stupid head.  
“As ready as anyone can be to humiliate themselves, yeah”, I told her, shaking my head and then added toward her cloths, “It’s not gonna get any better, Mag.”  
She sighed and gave up her efforts. Then we all stood shifting from one foot to the other until everyone had settled in their seats, and we both walked upon the stage. Let the madness commence. 

 

Jamie C. Bower

I settled in the seat and looked upon the stage where I myself had acted in my younger years – that made me sound like I was 70 years old, I’m not I swear! We sat in the front rows with a perfect view upon the stage, only one line in front of us where no one seemed to want to sit.  
The place was rundown, the dark red wallpaper cracked around the corners, long razor like lines zigzag along the wooden planks on the floor, as if a million cat’s had suddenly decided to sharpen their claws on it. The chairs were placed disorderly in the room making it rather hard it find our seats. But even though the place looked like it was in need of a serious renovation, it held the magical energy of the actors who had run through here over the years.  
“Maggie said the storyline sucked balls, but the acting is great”, Tristan informed as he pulled of his jacket spastically, almost hitting me and several other people in the head in the process.  
“Dude!” I exclaimed “Control your arms!” Part of my face had over the night gone bright purple and I looked like really bad company because of it. Thankfully, there wasn’t anything broken, it really did just look worse than it actually was.  
“Ow, sorry”, he mumbled as he finally got of the bloody jacket. I already sat in my seat slouching in my big trench coat as usual. I did not want to get noticed tonight. For one thing I didn’t want to explain to some stranger what happened between me and Mathilda just yet. Secondly; I did not want to well... Explain my fucked up face, and most definitely not the reason behind it. To hide it I had my brown flat cap on. We sat in silence for a minute or two until the curtain went up and two girls walked upon the stage.  
“That’s Maggie!” Tristan whispered excitedly in my ear pointing at the girl in a jersey and a tutu skirt. Huh? She looked like Tristan a lot; brown hair, brown chocolaty eyes and rather skinny.  
The girl next to her had red curly hair and... Shit… You’ve got to be kidding me… It was THAT girl! Despite the fact that this girl looked to be wearing about 50 tons of caked on makeup. But it was her! The exact same girl that had sucker punched me less than 24 hours ago.  
Her eyes travelled across the audience for a quick scan and it was needless to say her eyes ended up staring into mine. Yes, she definitely recognized me. A look of horror (I know, it may be a too strong word to describe her expression, but it was the only word that went through my mind at that moment) went over her features. She stared at me disbelievingly in about half a second and then went on to say the first line, turning to her co- actress.  
“Abby, I’m so scared”, she practically scouted into her friends face, grabbing Abby’s arm. There was a slight possibility the look of horror was on purpose.  
As time went on the play just got more and more meaningless and utterly ridiculous. The play was really – like really - bad, that being said, the actors did pull it through somehow and managed to make it less horrible. It was said to be realistic drama, but it should have been absurd theatre for what I could tell. Somebody had really misinterpreted this play. I knew shit directing, when I saw it. Then – finally - one hour later the play ended and the actors walked out on the stage and received a pretty good applause. I locked eyes with the girl and she stared angrily back at me.  
Why the hell was she the one glaring?! I was the one that got sucker punched! Not her! She better stop staring at me that way!  
She kept staring. I glared back at her and she just rolled her eyes at me.  
Bloody hell! I’m going to tell her off! I didn’t know why, but I had to tell the woman off! She could not go around glaring at people; she had punched in the face! It was hugely disrespectful. This is what I told myself over and over. My temper getting redder and redder with the seconds passing.  
After the actors had gotten backstage the director got up to bow, the applause was almost none existence. My faith in humanity was restored, well only a little bit.  
The formalities were soon over and I the only thing, I could not for the life of me, get out of my head was that slutty caked makeup wearing redhead, – and not in a good way. That girl, woman... person was not going to get away with, 1) Making me feel stupid, because I didn’t understand freaking French, 2) for punching me in the face(!) and 3) For glaring at me afterwards, like I was the one being out of place. I was not going to take it anymore! Not from anyone and especially not from girls! So – understandably - I jumped up to chase after her. I don’t know why, the act was impulsive and Ididn’t even register I was running before I was already on my legs.  
She had, of course, vanished out of sight just at that moment. I turned I circles around myself, hearing Tristan say, “What is it Jamie?” from a distant place. As if he was talking through a glass window or water. I didn’t answer him, nor really heard him it in the first place, because at that moment I saw a red curls bobbing up and down in the other end of the room. Suspiciously she looked back over her shoulder. She was on her way to one of the secret ‘hiding rooms’. Thinking the flooding people on their way out would have shielded her.  
The rooms were built in the theatres greatest period, providing an escape route for actors and what not. I knew about them, only because I myself had worked here, and it had been great fun sneaking up on the people in the rooms - where (spoilers!) people snogged a lot, and then having to deal with the revenge which undoubtedly followed. For the untrained eye it would look as if she vanished into the wall, but I knew better.  
I sprinted after her taking leaps over the front row chairs and the railing separating the great room from backstage. within seconds I stood in front of the hidden door she had gone through. Good thing it couldn’t be locked, though people should know I didn’t always think that way, if you know what I mean. I pushed it open slowly, revealing the small changing room behind it. There was no one in here.  
She had gone through the door at the other end. This door was normal; I went through it looking left and right, there was people streaming around me with various types of props and costumes in their hands. I went right toward the row of changing rooms at the end. I barked in at the first one without ; there was a guy in there screaming “DUDE!” when he saw me. Franticly I closed it and went on the next one.  
This time I knocked waiting to hear the voice behind. She wouldn’t know it was me knocking anyway, and I would recognize her voice. The woman had punched me in the face, believe it or not, you remember the voice if the person who sucker punches you. Especially, when that someone was a girl. It wasn’t her; it was another male, shouting “who is it?” I didn’t answer.  
Like this it went on until I got to the second last changing room. I knocked again, wondering when I would hear Maggie’s voice through one of the doors. I pondered if the Sucker-Punching-Red-head would be hiding, though I found it unlikely. She would consider herself safe, after all she had gone through a hidden door and how ever was she supposed to know, that I knew about it?  
“Who is it?” A feminine voice asked from the other side of the door. It was her! I barked in entirely forgetting that she could be naked in there. Off course fate would have it that she totally was. That being nude, naked, bare, unclothed, stripped, starked, without a trim on her body, however you want to say it. A short scream echoed from her throat while she franticly tried to cover herself up with well the only thing in her hand, her undies.  
I stared at her failing miserably to do so, then finally remembering to be a gentleman; I turned around slamming my head into the suddenly closed door. I got to stop doing that! A grunt escaped my lips as I tumbled back holding my hands to my head, though I did manage to stay on my feet, which were a plus.  
“Stop following me!” she screamed at me from behind my back. To be honest, following her didn’t seem the brightest idea now. ‘Whatever happened to not being noticed Jamie?’ I scolded myself. What had I expected? What? Did I want her to apologize again, because she kind off already done that. I said the stupidest thing I possibly could have.  
“I’m not following you!” I swirled my body around to face her, but she made weird noises telling me not to. Promptly I turned bag to stare at the grimy yellow walls.  
“Yes, you are!” she insisted.  
“You punched me in the face!”  
“You scared me half to death!” she was getting my blood boiling already, she punched me! What was with this asshole of a girl? I breathed in and out slowly trying to calm my temper. Then I said a little angrier that I had anticipated.  
“I don’t get you!” I yelled.  
“Right back at you, buddy!” She sounded very mad and it made me happy. At least we were on the same page. Next followed silence. I didn’t know how to continue after this.  
“What your name?” I turned, relieved to see her in jeans and a shirt.  
“What?” she snapped, a stunned and confused expression on her face.  
“What’s. Your. Name?” I said with pressure one each word.  
“Scar-“ She started but then she didn’t finish, “Skye.” she said instead, “What’s yours?” She turned to pack her things together.  
“Jamie Camp…” I stopped myself “Jamie, just Jamie.”  
“Well, just Jamie,” she teased, plunging several sketchpads into her bag making me curious, “we got to get over this. Yes, I did hit you. But you got to stop following me, god damn it! How on earth did you even know I worked here?!”  
“I didn’t!” I replied a little too quickly, trying to seem less stalker-ish, but in my haste failing to do so “my friend’s sister in the play!”  
“What her name?” she asked as if I was a felon under interrogation. I’ll mention it again, she punched me! ... Now I’m just starting to sound like a girl, aren’t I?  
“Maggie!” I answered almost like I expected a gold star. Her eyebrow narrowed, expecting me. Seeing if I was lying, thankfully I passed the test.  
“Okay, but why did you flow me in here then?”  
“I DIDN’T!” she shot me another raised eyebrow,”I don’t know exactly!” I scouted at her and she just laughed a bit before answering, her features now composed.  
“Calm down fellow.” She said calmingly. I breathed in and out – unwillingly taking her advice - I was surprising how much I had to do that around her, I usually didn’t have to try and calm myself this much around people, even the stupid inconsiderate ones. Then after much silence she finally spoke.  
“You know… I really am sorry about punching you…” she spoke softly and sincerely, the anger and wrath gone from her voice. She sounded nice for a change.  
“Yeah, I know... I’m sorry too... I was drunk...” I admitted, kicking a box on the floor, suddenly embarrassed of what I had done. Okay, I wasn’t embarrassed, that I had been drunk. It was the reason behind it, which made me embarrassed and uncomfortable. I had gotten dumped.  
“Yeah, I noticed. Why were you drinking?”  
I froze I hadn’t expected her to actually ask. A sudden urge to just answer the question overcame me. It was kind of like when you were in class and the teacher asked you something, you just felt like you had to answer. Almost as if it was your duty.  
“I had just broken up with my girlfriend”, immediately she raised her eyebrow at me, she knew I was lying, though I tried to tell myself I was altering the truth.  
“Okay, she broke with me. Happy?” she smirked and let out a small puff. She turned toward me swinging her backpack on her shoulders, a smile plastered on her face. It suddenly occurred to me how pretty she was, big green eyes and full lips. She reminded me a little bit of Lily but then it was gone, and she was just the girl who punched me - or well no Skye. The animal had a name.  
“You know what? Since you are indeed a broken man I am going to invite you.” She declared to me, the bit about the broken man stung. “The others and I are having a party down at Yuki’s pub. If you tag along, we’ll see if we can get about the business of getting you laid. You need to get over the bitch that dumped you”, she smiled wickedly at me and then walked past me bumping my shoulder in the process.  
She left me here, staring at the walls. Then I quickly turned around to follow her. Getting around the business of getting me laid didn’t seem like such a bad idea, and I had no bloody idea where this Yuki’s pub where! I was intrigued.


	5. The process of getting laid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie C. Bower

As we walked into this Yuki’s pub I glanced around. There was a lot cleaner in here than there had been at the place I had played at the day before. There was warm and filled with people, but not so crowded that you couldn’t still walk around comfortably. Beers and other alcoholic drinks were being passed around. I could already feel a hell of a party coming on. I walked up to Skye who walked in front of me. She pointed at a guy sitting at the bar grumbling.   
“That’s the director, Anthony. He just fired me so everyone is ignoring him.” She said smiling smugly, like she thought herself rather clever. I didn’t see in when he should have fired her, but there we go.   
“What do you mean, he fired you?”  
“I changed the play a tiny bit and he disagreed with my ‘vision’. So he fired me.” she said and added “he’s a real asshole.”  
I just nodded, I didn’t know the guy so I couldn’t judge him, (and I already learned firsthand how big of a pain in the ass Skye could be) but I could see he was a bad director, and if Skye said it would have been even worse than it already was, I was inclined to believe her.   
Over by the pool table Tristan and Maggie Marmont were standing beers in hand, smiling and talking with two people. Some bulky, dark haired man and a tiny, blond girl. Tristan was playing the part of ‘proud brother’. Yes, the play was horrible, but Maggie had done an exceptional job under the circumstances. Maggie smiled and waved at me when she saw me. She knew me because of Tristan. She obviously hadn’t told Skye about me, then again, why would she? Tristan shot me a ‘what the fuck’ - glare, passing his eyes between me and the girl, Skye. I just shrugged, I don’t know. I knew, I would have to explain what was up with me and this fucked up chick, and really, I had no idea. I didn’t even know if going with her to this freaking bar was that smart of an idea, in the first place.  
“I see”, I just told her, now a bit distracted by words – or possibly words - Tristan tried to mouth, I did not understand one syllable. Essentially he was just making weird faces at me. So I turned to Skye and asked, “So who in here are easy?”   
She gave me the raised eyebrow, again. It was annoying, because it made me feel like I was exceptionally stupid. A last she sighed pointing at a blond girl at the bar. The girl was wearing a skin-tight pink dress and her straight long platinum blond hair was hanging down her back. She looked slutty as hell, and didn’t fit into this pub, at all. Her clothes and her facial expression simply screamed ‘wrong place’. She belonged in a club, dancing on the dance floor with some guy groping her, not here with a bunch of theatre geeks.   
There was a slight possibility that this wasn’t that great of an idea. I never did very well with those kinds of girls.  
“That’s tiffany, she is an extra. She got in by sleeping with Anthony before he realized he was gay”, Skye explained and turned to look at me. “Don’t worry, she don’t have any standards at all. You should be fine.” Once again her words hit me in the face just like her fist had.   
I had dated celebrities! Models even! I was the bomb! I was wanted by hundredths of girl, god damn it! This blond chick would be no problem what so ever. Not now when this redheaded maniac had just verbally assaulted me! I smiled cockily at Skye, letting her know just how wrong she was.   
“Watch me”, I challenged and walked up to the blond. I stood next to her looking at her out of the corner of my eyes. She was hot, but yet again she wasn’t exactly my type. Luckily she looked easy enough. She looked unpleased with her whole situation, like this place was for dingy old people. I on the other hand found it refreshingly old school, I really missed that in bars and pubs now a days. But I decided to take advantage of her unhappiness.   
“One beer please”, I told the already busy bartender. He slammed a beer in front of me and then hurried of to serve for the other costumers.   
“This place blows, don’t you think?” I said to the girl trying to make some kind of common ground.  
“Yeah, totally”, she answered in a bored voice. I smiled at her and reached out my hand towards her.  
“The name is Jamie,” I told her. Then she saw my face and her nose scrunched up in disgust. Damn. I forgot about that. Shit. Dear god, it isn’t that bad lady! She looked more and more horrified. Well, you aren’t that pretty yourself! My face mimicked her features of revulsion, and no I don’t know why. Maybe I wanted to show her that her feelings were reciprocated, I don’t really know! Stop looking at me like that girly!   
“I think not”, she said, her repulsion to my face present in her voice. Bad boy bruises apparently wasn’t a turn on for her. And just for the damn record, it wasn’t that bad!   
Then she left me, my hand still stupidly outstretched, my pride terribly wounded and my temper starting to race in over gear. Did this just happen? Had I lost my charm or something? Had Mathilda ruined me that badly? Fucking shit balls!   
I heard giggles from behind me and I could feel my blood pressure rise. It was Skye of course. Even though I had never heard her laugh, I instinctively just knew it was her. I knew because it made me want to punch something. This was her fault for god sake! Sending me over to some push blond slut! What the bloody hell?! I turned my back on the bar, beer still in my hand to stare maliciously at her. She just laughed at me. The chick laughed at me! Who do she thinks she is?! Anger stirred in my chest like a raging lion.  
“Not as easy as you thought ha?” she exclaimed still laughing “you should have seen your face when she left! Priceless!” she was having trouble breathing. Fuck her! My teeth were clenching and unclenching violently, what the fuck was happening?  
“Yeah, real funny”, I said, sounding less tough then I had intended to. I pushed past her making my way out of this damned pub, slamming my beer on a table on my way to the door. I hadn’t even taken one sip of it.   
“Wait! Where are you going?!” I heard her exclaim behind me. I could hear her run into tables on her way after me, thankfully my legs were much longer then hers. I pushed through the door and the brisk October winds hit me like a jolt of lightning and I suddenly founded myself standing totally still. Weirdly enough there were no cars on the street. I just stood there breathing in the cool air, feeling my temper coming back to normal, and my anger seemingly vanishing into the air. But the calm euphoria didn’t last long.   
I felt someone run straight into me, making me stumble onto the road, which just made me thankful for the unscheduled no cars night. I stayed on my feet. I was actually good at that when I wasn’t drunk as a boggart. I turned to her, suddenly feeling the anger from before coming up again.   
“What the fuck is your problem?!” I shouted at her, she just stared at me with those ignoring gigantic googlely eyes she had. Her mouth hanging open stupidly. Even in that moment I found her pretty, but I still hated her guts, and I had hated loads of beautiful people, so this one wasn’t going to be a problem.   
“What do you mean my problem?! You’re the one storming of!” she cried at me, confusion showing in her eyes. It didn’t subdue my anger. It felt like I had snapped. Like something that had been bottled up in my chest had gotten free as that blond chick had told me to scatter off. I been told ‘no’ by girls loads of times, and usually I didn’t go like this. It really didn’t! I didn’t get this angry.  
“That chick in there!” I yelled stretching my hand towards the door. “What the fuck?!”   
Skye walked away from the door down the street, only a couple feet. I followed her. A hand went up through her hair, before she jerked around to face me.   
“What do you mean? I didn’t work out? So?” She shouted, once again giving me that stupid raised eyebrow. But as her words hit me, I finally felt something crush inside of me, letting out words I at all other times, never would have said to a total stranger.   
“Yeah that the thing! It never does! It never just works out! Have you ever been in love so hard that it just envelops you whole entire being!” she stared at me stupidly “no off course you haven’t!” My hands shot up in a stereotypical expression of giving up, “yeah, well I have! Several times and every time I get crushed to fucking pieces! Do you know what that’s like?!”  
“Jamie.”   
“Do you know?!”  
“Jamie!”  
“You don’t even have the slightest clue have you!”  
“JAMIE!”   
“WHAT?!” I realized now that I had actually shouted the whole thing, not just ‘what’. My tirade had probably been heard across the whole city. But my anger had not faltered and I still felt like screaming my lungs out.  
“I know how it feels!” she didn’t shout at me, not at all. She just said it firmly enough to make me believe her to some extent. Okay, no I didn’t believe her! Not even for a second. Nobody could ever feel like this. Nobody should ever feel like this! Not one person I had ever known, had ever fallen in love like I had, several times in a row. No one. What was the chance that she had? I realized how much of a girl I sounded like. I cringed at myself. Man up! Yeah that’s probably not going to happen anytime soon.  
“Yeah, sure you do.” I said sarcasm coating my every word.   
“You can’t discriminate against other people’s heartaches! They feel just as deeply as you do! I can feel just as much, as you can!”  
“Yeah, perhaps, but do you ever really feel it?!” I yelled back, she rubbed her temples obviously already bored by this conversation. It realise I was basically talking nonsense.   
“You can’t say something like that! You don’t know other feelings than your own!” This just somehow made my blood boil even more. She didn’t even know me well enough to say shit like that to me, in the first place! Plus she was just a bitch! I took two strides toward her, making me stand inches from her, glaring down into her angry eyes. She did budge, like I had expected her to.  
“You don’t know that!” I said through gritted teeth.  
She rolled her eyes at me mumbling “you are bloody ridicules” under her breath as she looked down to rub her eyes.  
“Skye, you are the most…” I didn’t get any further because at this moment Tristan walked out of the pub, shouting my name and shutting me up at the same time. Maybe he had finally noticed the yelling and found that I was gone. He was hastily jogging towards us, as soon he got within reach he pulled me away from Skye, grabbing me by the arm and he started hauling me down the street.   
“What the fuck is wrong with you?” he cursed as he dragged me along with him, yelling an apology at Skye as we walked. I turned my head to look at her; she just stared back at me stunned by our abrupt interruption.   
“You can’t yell at people like that, Jamie!” Tristan told me and I broke the eye contact with Skye and follow him down the street. Whatever he had planned was probably a lot better than yelling at what essentially was a complete stranger.


	6. Dip Cans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye Delaney

As the days passed by, I couldn’t stop thinking of that guy Jamie. Yes, he had shouted at me for no apparent reason, but I don’t think his shouting was directed at me, not really. It was just me that had heard it. I knew he had lost his girlfriend, he had told me that was the reason for his drinking and it was probably also why he suddenly started yelling at me. But I had no idea; his break up must have been terrible. In general breaking up was really bad, but once in a while it was absolutely horrible. Something had happened between him and his girlfriend that weren’t just the normal growing apart routine; it had to be something that really hurt, like cheating, lying or dishonesty. Maybe, she even found someone else, while she was still with him, combining all of it and making it all that worse.   
Right now I had just gotten out from an audition for another play; it was called “Les Miserables” or “Les Mis” in the common tongue. I had no idea if I got in or not. I didn’t even know if the audition had gone that well.   
I paced down the street looking at my phone. Yesterday I had found out that Maggie knew that Jamie fellow – or her brother did – so I could get in contact with him if I wanted, but I had no reason to. I wasn’t even sure if I actually wanted to, I didn’t even know the guy. All the same he face kept creeping up in my mind, his long blond hair and blue eyes. He had the kind of face you remembered; there was somehow something uncommon or original about it. I just couldn’t put my finger on what it was.   
I decided to call Brad and tell him to come pick me up. He somehow had enough money to have a car and he usually didn’t mind coming at picking me up, especially seeing that I was at the other end of town. Plus essentially it was one of the only times he left the house. He didn’t pick up his phone, until I was just about to hang up.  
“What do you want, Scarlett?” he said irritably, he was probably playing some game that could not easily be paused. He also was the only one I knew that insisted on calling me Scarlett, instead of Skye. Scarlett was of course the name I was born with; I had thrown it in the bin as soon as I got coherent thoughts.   
“I was wondering if you would mind picking me up?” I said in my sweetest voice. He sighed loudly, I could wrap him around my little finger – okay no I couldn’t, he just didn’t mind picking me up, if I was a long way from home.  
“Where are you?” he said trying to decide whether or not he would bother to get off his arse.   
“The Queens theatre” I told him sweetly. He sighed once more and I knew I had won.  
“I’ll come get you. Stay put.” He obliged.  
“Thank you, Brad! You are my saviour!”  
“I know”, he said cockily, “See ya soon.”  
“Au revoir!”   
Then we both hung up. I walked out to the curb and sat down; I wasn’t that long from the theatre, so if he didn’t notice me, he was blind. After what seemed to me like forever he finally pulled up beside me and opened the door, reaching over the passenger seat. I got in and slammed it after me, sighing.   
“So did you get it?” he asked as he always did, when he saw me after an audition.  
“Just a matter of time”, I answered as I always did, we had a routine. The car jolted forward and continued down the street.   
“How many auditions have you been to?” He asked as he made a left turn..  
“Dear god, don’t ask, way too many!” I said theatrically. Brad laughed at my tirade. In the last week after having been fired from Anthony’s stupid play, I had gone between two things. The first one being my job, going to auditions daily and learning new scripts. The second was going to pubs at night with my friends. Right now that was my life - yah well that and then the repeatedly failed attempt to go to the gym more than once a week. But I did manage to do it! Once a week!   
Some of my time was also spent bent over a bucket with a huge hangover. But by now I had developed a pretty immense tolerance for alcohol, more than most seen as I drank scotch, not beer or something weak booze like that, I actually hated that stuff. But give me some real liquor and I’m your best friend – at least for that night.   
“So you, Maggie and Jane going out again tonight?” he asked after a great deal of silence. Even though we joked about my current unemployment it was still a rather sore subject. Having no job wasn’t exactly all fun and game. I had rent to pay, after all.   
“No… Not what I know of… why?”   
“Maggie talked about some party her brother was throwing.” He answered, but as he his eyes glanced over to look at me, he noticed my confused expression - like why on earth would Maggie’s Brother have a party in the first place?   
Brad explained, “well, Maggie’s brother is celebrating something, I don’t know what, but they are all celebrating and for what I can gather he asked Maggie to invite some of her friends. “  
“Ow, well she hasn’t asked me, so I don’t think I’m going. Another thing...how on earth do you know all this? Did you like, talk to real people today?” I joked; sometimes he was such a zombie, he exhale noisily.  
“You know Scarlett sometimes I do talk to people.”  
“Who? Cyber women on World of Warcraft?” he sent me one of his glares.  
“They’re people too!” he bellowed.  
“Mmhhmm….” I mumbled my lips pursed together, he pushed me into the car door and I in return attacked him pricking his tummy. He squirmed, screaming, “Don’t tickle the driver!”   
I stopped after 30 seconds or so, because I had to dodge his hand as he tried to push me once more. I knew it might seem rather risky, and maybe a bit violent in a car and all, but it was a gentle game. And Brad was a good driver.   
Brad was a tall skinny guy, with reddish blond hair and warm brown eyes, he wasn’t totally skin and bone, Some muscle did cover some of the fragile bones in his skinny body. Not a lot, but some.   
“OKAY STOP”, I shrieked out of breath. And he let up his administrations. We just sat there breathing and laughing, soon after we pulled up in front of our little flat. We got out of the car and went up.   
Seeing as our careers didn’t bring up a lot of money it was rather run down. The steps squeaked under our feet. “I’m afraid this place is going to crumble pretty soon”; Brad commented.   
We got to our floor and walked in, Jane was home. The first thing you saw, when you walked into out apartment was the kitchen. Let’s just say pretty much everything in this building was old, except for the stuff we broad along ourselves and then like the microwave or the refrigerator. The walls throughout the whole flat had a faded whitish colour, with exception for out individual rooms, which we had painted in whatever colour pleased us. Cabinet’s was standing wide open as if someone had started a hurricane in the middle of the kitchen. On out small table was an empty butter can and bread from breakfast, papers and magazines flooded the same table. One good thing though; we didn’t seem to have any dishes just yet.   
“Jane? You there?!” I called as I jerked my coat of and threw it on a chair nearby and tugged my shoes of.  
“Living room!” she called back, I left the kitchen turning to my left towards Jane’s voice. She was sitting on our new IKEA couch. It was big black and comfy, and took op most of the living room. But we absolutely loved it. There was a flat screen TV in front of it. An old one I might add, I think it was Brad who had gotten it as a gift from his parent several years ago. The walls behind the sofa were hung with paintings we had made ourselves, one of mine, which was a painting I had made of all three of us. One of Jane’s, hers was mostly blue, green and orange resembling a sunset at the beach seen from a child’s perspective – or that’s what she told us. And Brad’s which was still blank – he said he debated writing ‘ART’ on in, in big red letters. In front of the couch was a coffee table with old mugs, TV controls, yet even more magazines and half empty pizza boxes. Sprawled on the couch was Jane, seeming to drink tea while watching some show on ABC family.   
“So how did it go? Your audition that is?” she didn’t look up from what she was watching.   
“I’ll just have to wait and see if they call…” I replied, “Who is cooking dinner?” I asked and sat down on the couch arm.  
“You, no one or Ramón”, Ramon was the man who owned the pizza place downstairs. Yes, we lived on top if a pizza restaurant.   
“Really? Not one of you bothered to cook?” I looked judgingly at Jane, this time she did turn her head.  
“Don’t look at me! I just got home from work!” she contradicted, I scrawled at her, now Brad walked in the room pizza box in his hand.  
“Dear god Brad! You do not help a girl’s diet!” I said irritably at him, getting up. He clapped himself on the stomach, “Just because you get fat easily, doesn’t mean I have to suffer.” He said grinning all over.   
“HAAY!” I cried, but he just sent me one of his ‘got ya’- smiles and snickered over to Jane with the pizza where they both dug in. Then Jane said to me her mouth full of pizza, “Ramòn is cooking.”  
“You guys are unbelievable!” I exclaimed as I walked out in the kitchen again to see what our refrigerator consisted of.  
“You could like.. go to the gym, Skye!” I heard Jane yell.  
“I do!”  
“Yeah, once a week! Up your game, Scarlett!” Jane said the last bit in the irritating voice of my mother. My mother had always been very posh - even though she was only middle class at best, which for example is why I call her ‘mother’ and not mom. She had insisted. The bloody woman drove me insane. Needless to say we rarely talked, if ever.   
“Go fuck yourselves!” I shouted as I opened the refrigerator door I could hear them snicker at me. There was the equivalent of nothing in it. A bottle of ketchup, sour milk, several kinds of booze that needed cooling and a half eaten piece of cake with mould on it. This was just absolutely perfect.  
“I’m going grocery shopping!” I shouted at them, I heard no response so I just picked up the keys to Brad’s car, quickly got dressed and went out the door.  
I walked down the flights of stairs to the street. I hurried past the pizza place to keep myself from buying anything. Oh the struggle! I got in the car and started driving. After 5 minutes I pulled up at the whole foods market and walked in. I passed quickly between the aisles taking almost random objects of the shelves.   
That was when I saw Maggie; she was walking weirdly with what must have been hundredths of dip cans. So she was throwing a party after all, or her brother was. The dip cans was now falling from her arms, and her attempt to pick them up again, just made more rumble down. I ran up to her.  
“You need some help there?” I asked. She looked up bewildered, her curly hair ruling wild.   
“Yes, please!” she pleaded.  
I got up to her and started picking up the cans. She let the ones still in her arms into my cart, which I had brought with me.  
“So you having a party or something?” I asked and picked up yet another can, how many did you need to throw a party?!  
“Yaa or my brother is. His bands EP just got released.”  
“I didn’t know your brother is in a band,” I asked. She answered with a shrug.  
“Are you coming?” she asked picking up the last can at her feet, as I let mine down in the cart.  
“What? Am I invited?” I looked up at her.  
“Yeah, didn’t Jane tell you? I texted her just earlier today, she didn’t replay though.”  
“Off course she didn’t, when is it?”   
“Tonight at 11” she answered and smiled, “feel free to come; there will be a lot of people.”  
“Maybe, I will,” I said and smiled back. We walked through the aisles together, finishing up my grocery shopping. Seeing as we now was sharing a cart.   
“So who’ll be there?” I asked as I picked out the best form of microwave pizza.   
“Everyone they know and a couple of my friends too, like you, Jane and a couple others. Bring Brad along he is such a sweetie” she suggested. I smiled and nodded.  
“Yeah I will,” I told her and then asked, ”sooo who is in this band then?”   
“Oh yeah! That’s Tristan my brother of course, Tristan Marmont, he is like the second guitarist or something. Aaahhmm and then there is a buff guy named Roland Johnson, he’s the bassist, and Dan Smith he’s the drummer,” she blushed a little when she said his name, maybe there was something going on there “and then there is Jamie Campbell Bower, he’s the singer and guitarist.”   
“Jamie? Is that the guy that..?” I trailed off.   
“The guy that shouted at you?” she finished,”Yes, he’s the one and only. You made quite an impression on him.” I jerked my head too look at her, made an impression on him? How on earth did I manage that?  
“Well you usually go by the name ‘that chick’, not by your actual name, but he does talk about you a lot.” She told me. It was surprising that he talked about me at all. I barely knew him, but I too found myself thinking about him a lot anyways. Maybe he had the same problem?  
“What does he say about me?” I asked wanting to know if it was praise or insults.   
“Usually he tried to justify getting sucker punched by you, a girl” I laughed, I should have known, and Maggie continued, “the guys still teases him with it daily.” I kept laughing.  
“I bet, he looked like he had been in a huge fight”, I said, I didn’t really feel sorry anymore and he had after all barked in on me naked, so I didn’t owe him anything.  
“Or,“ she said looking down at her feet. “He boasts about seeing you naked.” Had Jane just read my thoughts?  
“Dear god, what have he said about that? I swear to god, I’m going to strangle him if he gives out any description of me!”  
“Don’t worry, it’s just the usual ‘she hot’ or ‘she has nice tits’ boasting.” She tried to calm me. “It’s usually the argument that makes the guys shut up and stop teasing him.”   
I huffed, “Yeah okay, whatever floats his boat.” We got to the checkout point and first put up all of Maggie guacamole/dip cans.  
“I know it’s a big party, but why on earth do you need this many?” I asked as we unloaded. The cashier had a stunned look on her face; she must be thinking the same as me.  
“It’s Jamie; he eats that shit like others would eat chocolate. He loves it. So Tristan asked me to get a fuck ton, and I did.”  
“You don’t say.” We were finished unloading and the cashier had finally gotten them all through. Finally Maggie had gotten them all loaded up in a big bag.  
“I gotta go prepare for tonight, see ya!” she said and then she ran/stumbled out of the shop. I began unloading my own stuff. Deciding, that apparently I was going to a party tonight.  
As I got in the door at home, the first thing I did was open the refrigerator and throw out the mouldy cake and the sour milk. God it was gross. Then I filled it again with the stuff I just bought.   
After throwing the shopping bag under the zink, I took a pan, and a pot to boil water in and put it on the stove. I slammed a chicken breast on the pan and seasoned it, then chopped up some quick salad. Soon after, I was sitting eating pasta pesto ,chicken and well a rather lousy salad – but there we go- , not the most exciting meal, but much better then pizza. I had two birds looking at me eating from the door. Jane and Brad.   
“Did you make something for us?” she asked sweetly.  
“No, you guys have already ea-…” I got interrupted.  
“But!” she exclaimed.  
“AND!” I exclaimed, “We’re going to a party in 3 hours so we need to get ready.” I had just finished and started washing it all up. I would thank myself later.   
“A party?!” Jane exclaimed happy, “When? Where?”  
“You should know! You’re the one Maggie texted!”   
“Ow,” she said and went in the living room to search for her phone. I heard her rummage through the cushions in the couch.  
“Found it!” she yelled, “Yes, there is a party tonight! I got the address here! Uh it’s in the fancy part of town!”   
“Then we better get ready!” I called and then I turned to Brad, who was slowly sneaking towards his room and his beloved gaming consoles, “and you are coming with!”


	7. In the spirit of celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie C. Bower

Okay, the last couple of day had not been my best. Friday had been one big mess, with the break up and the show, and the getting punched in the face. Saturday had been even worse. First I had barked in on a girl naked, then I had not walked out of the room for some reason, but I had kept talking to her just with my back on her! Ain’t I just a bloody genius?   
Then I had been told of by a blond floosie and as the top of the iceberg I had started yelling at Skye for it. When Tristan finally had gotten me home, I had started crying after he had left. Not much just a little. I had just felt like it. The break up suddenly getting it claws into. Sunday had been alright, I had watched TV and eaten crap, and it was a great day somehow. It had just been me and my bros. I was done crying over girls! Done, I tell you! They could go fuck themselves – no, on second thought, I’ll like to do that. I was just done dating them.   
Now it was Friday night once more and I was hosting a huge party. Our EP had just gotten released and that was a cause for celebration. Dan was hooking up his computer to the stereo, Tristan was preparing the snacks, Roland was still inviting people - women mostly - and I was supervising it all from the couch, my feet on the coffee table, beer in hand.   
“How is it going guys? Is my party ready yet?” I called out. They all answered in unison.  
“OUR PARTY!”   
“Oh yeah, I forgot that part!” I snickered at them.   
“Shut up, Jamie”, Dan said as he finally finished up plugging the computer to the stereo, “Maggie should get here soon.”   
“Great I’m gonna go wait for her!” I said and started to get up, I knew exactly what she carried with her.  
“NO! You’re not! You are gonna go put on something other than your unicorn onesie!” I looked down at myself. Oh yeah that was right. I had gotten it from a fan at Guilfest. I had been so excited, it was like the best fan gift I had ever gotten and that was saying a lot. But a unicorn onesie! That couldn’t get any more me! It just couldn’t, period. I got up and started to dance, squeaking, “No I love this thing!” dancing around wiggling my body to a nonexistent beat.  
“Seriously, Jamie? You are gonna wear that?” asked Roland from the doorway, he had finally stopped talking on his phone.   
“Sure I am!”   
“If you wear that I’ll wear my tutu skirt from last Halloween”, he threatened, that tutu had been an utter disaster, like it weren’t even funny. It was just so utter stupid and pathetic. Imagine a big bulky guy in what essentially was a girl’s tutu, which might not seem so bad. But then imagine that person drunk as fuck and trying to hit on the hottest girl in the club (the slutty nurse of course) that was just doomed quest.   
“Please don’t do that!” I said in horrer, “I’ll have to burn out my eyes!” they laughed and I danced out the door doing a ‘my eyes are burning out of my head’- sketch.  
I got into my room and changed into my usual tight jeans (just too let you in on a little secret, it was women’s jeans; men’s jeans weren’t tight enough) and a dark blue button down shirt. Then I stood in front of the mirror just to make sure I hadn’t something weird going on with my face. My hair was clean and I scrunched it up, in the usual look that made girls swoon. Otherwise I just looked like myself. Blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin inked with tattoos and a nose ring. My face had almost gone back to its normal state – only a slight yellow tint coaxed my left eye and nose. It had stopped hurting all together. Pleased with my looks I walked out in the living room again.  
“Happy?” I said swirling around showing off my outfit in a rather girly way only I could pull off without losing all my masculinity.   
“No, go eat something. You have eaten ice-cream and candy all day, and I don’t want to have an eye on you the whole night, worrying if you are going to hurl out your lungs at any moment,” said Tristan, who walked in from the kitchen, booze and chips in hand.  
“But Tristan, mate, you have my dinner right there!” I said and walked towards him reaching for the bowl. He dug under me, out of reach and then sat himself on the couch the guys gathering around him.  
“Seriously guys? Stealing a hungry man’s dinner? I thought you were better than that!” I cried out a tad theatrical.   
“Go eat something real you bloody moron!” Dan yelled from the couch his face full of chips; I sent him one of my ‘Miley Cyrus parody’ face, then I strolled out in the kitchen. I took a bowl and a spoon from the cupboards and placed them on the kitchen table.   
The guys were right, I needed to eat something, otherwise I would just end up hurling my guts out in the toilet only a few hours after the party had started, which would drastically decrease my chances of getting laid. Never drink on an empty stomach Mom always said!   
Though, it was probably the same anyway. My charms had been on the downhill lately; even the fact that I was ‘Jamie Campbell Bower’ didn’t help me at this point. Somehow people had forgotten me due to my lack of acting jobs. Thankfully, because of my twitter account I had not lost all of my steam, I knew people remembered me alright. They just weren’t around, which were unfortunate. Also the lack of people taking pictures of me had decreased drastically; maybe I was de - celebrinising if that was a thing.  
I rumbled around in my cupboard searching for a pack of oatmeal, I knew I had in there, just for in case. I found it and poured myself a portion and then slathered it with milk and sugar. As I walking towards the living room again eating my self-prepared meal, someone barked in the door. It was Sam, my little brother.   
“Jamie, come look at this!” he yelled as he franticly tried to hall his guitar case and suitcase in the door. He was red faced from the effort of hauling his two bags up to my flat. He was a tiny guy who looked a lot like me; blond hair and blue eyes; even most of our facial features were similar. The only difference was that he was a lot smaller and lankier than I was. “A little help, Jamie!” he exclaimed, looking up at me from his bent over position. I raised my bowl with oatmeal.   
“Eating,” I muttered my mouth full, milk dripping down my chin.   
“A LITTLE HELP GUYS!” He then yelled, sighing loudly. Of course Dan immediately showed up in the doorway to help him. He was always helping, and being the mature one.   
“Jamie, you lazy arse...” he sighed at me.  
“I’m eating like you told me to! You should be happy!” I told him, a smile on my face.   
“You’re unbelievable…” he sighed, shaking his head and then went to help out Sam. At this point I had just finished my oatmeal and I walked out in the kitchen to put it away, afterwards I wadded into the living room and plopped down next to Roland in the armchair, taking a fist full of chips in my mouth.  
“So you wanna bet on who is gonna get laid first?” Roland asked turning his upper body towards me, wearing an evil grin.   
“Na mate, I don’t want to inflict that kind of damage to your self-esteem.” I joked, hoping to have him back off, by wearing an equality smug smile.  
“You wanna bet on that, Mate?” was Roland’s ‘intelligent’ comeback. “Tonight will be my night; I feel it in my bones!” he added.  
“Yeah, that is the beginning of brittle bones, oldie,” I teased him.   
“If you are so sure you’ll win then man up and take up the challenge!” he dared, this made my competitive streak break out into action. I had known it was going to end this way. In reality I knew this night probably wouldn’t be my mine for the taking, like the nights before had neither been mine. I was wondering whether or not I was broken, but maybe taking up this bet would fix that. The drive to win, pulling me to try just a little harder.   
“Promise you won’t cry when I crush you,” I boasted.  
“Ha-ha you are so going to swallow those words by the end of tonight, Matey”, he said confidently.   
“How do we make sure the other one speaks the truth then?” I asked, “How do I know you’re not lying to me?”  
“Isn’t that easy? We’re not here by tomorrow morning. And will have them text us their number so we can see who sealed the deal first.” He declared.   
“Done”, I reached my hand towards him and he grasped it. He was almost crushing my hand, though I did not make one sound. He was already power playing me, but even though he was a huge guy with a lot of muscles. He did not have what I had, or what I used to have, that is.   
We sat in the couch joking and laughing until the guests started showing up. The thing Sam wanted to show me was the announcement that there would be made a TV show over the mortal instrument franchise , after the movie had flopped. He told me to go audition once more; “after all”, he said “you would get to make out with some hot new Clary, since Lily is doing another job at the time they’re schedule to shoot.” I punched him in the shoulder laughing.   
“That’s reason enough for me!” The Mortal instrument was this fantasy thing with demon and angels, which to be honest was pretty bad arse. We joked and gagged with each other till people started showing up at 11 pm and the party soon started booming.


	8. Uncooperative deadweight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye Delaney

We were walking up the stairs to some rather fancy flat. Okay, it weren’t exactly fancy it was just not about to crumble like ours, which made it fancy in our eyes. The stairs did not squeak under our feet, and as I walked into the house which was filled with people, I determined that most – if not all – of the inventory in the house was new. The oldest thing in there seemed to be some chair in the corner of the hallway; it looked like it had come out of a renaissance fair.   
People in the living room were jumping up and down to music; it was rock or something I could not really determine. It definitely wasn’t pop. Then Maggie showed up in my ray of vision, to inches from my face.   
“OH MY GOD, YOU GUYS CAME?!” She yelled – the music was rather loud – and she was back shit drunk. Jane had already disappeared into the crowd of people; she always went head first into a party which did not always end well. The skin tight dress she was wearing just proved my point, she was here to get laid, nothing else and by the looks of it she had plenty of potential to choose from. Brad was coming up the stairs behind me, he looked like he was about to fall over with exhaustion. He was still holding on to the banister crouching over too catch his breath, hiving in and out as slowly as he could.   
“SURE WE DID! ANY EXCUSE TO PARTY!” I replied loudly trying to shout over the music. Maggie smiled at me and her smiled widen as she saw Brad.  
“YOU ALL RIGHT THERE BRAD?” she asked him shouting even lauder. He gave her pathetic thumbs up, as he slowly got up and walked over to us. We all walked between the bouncing human beings, trying to navigate towards the bar. This was rather difficult I might add as we were pushed left and right by something that seemed like a 1000 different shoulders, but somehow we managed to get there somewhat safely. I would probably have a bruise or two in the morning.   
“Two scotch please”, I hollowed at the bartender, as Maggie already had a drink in her hand. We got the drinks; Brad shared my love of the golden liquor. Then we all turned to look at the dancing people, Brad in the middle of me and Maggie.   
“You see the guy over there?” Maggie whispered from the other side of Brad, leaning in. She was pointing vaguely at a guy standing off to the side by himself. He had short brown hair and was wearing a button down white shirt and blue jeans.   
“Yeah, what about him?” Brad asked in a low voice or as low as he could make it under the circumstances.  
“He’s kind of cute, right?” she asked, we both turned to look at her.  
“Do you even know him or are you just talking about his looks?” I asked reaching over Brad to nudging her shoulder. She was almost already stepping on her feet in embracement.  
“His name is Dan”, she said, I could imagine she was blushing, but the darkness and the flare from the disco lights hid it well.   
“He’s in the band, right?” Brad asked curiously, I looked up at him, surprised he did actually talk to people then, how else could he possibly know that Dan was in the band?   
“Yeah, he is”, she said nodding and looking down as if her shoes were suddenly very interesting. She was wearing blue stilettos, just for the record. Then the light went up for me.   
“You like him!” I exclaimed “go talk to him, Maggie!” I yanked in her arm trying to get her to move towards him.   
“NO! What the hell am I supposed to say?!” she squeeked, trying to pull back near the bar. At first I was winning, but she slowly got closer to the bar as the struggle went on.  
“Anything! The weather! The traffic! I don’t know!” I said, I was slowly getting her towards the guy again. Brad was just drinking by the bar, looking at us as if we were at poor interest of his. He wasn’t one for physical contact, much less a hauling combat.   
“Come on, Mag!” I whinnied as I finally got the upper hand. I got behind her and pushed her the last few feet towards the guy, Dan. It was a wonder he hadn’t noticed us, it must have been the dancing people and the music that had shielded our struggle. She almost slammed into him; luckily she didn’t spill his drink. Just like that they were talking, it weren’t that hard now was it?   
I turned around to find Brad gone. Where the fuck did he run off to? I turned 360 degrees around myself, he was nowhere in sight. I went over and took my drink, then put it down again someone could have spiked it, while I was fighting Maggie. So I ordered a new one from the bartender. Who has a bartender to a private party anyway? Plus free drinks? This was kind of turning into a great party, purely out of the fact that the booze was free.   
It took the drink and tried to bounce my way to the other side of the room. Even though I went around the outskirts of the dancing mob, it was still almost life threatening. Maybe I was exasperating at bit, but it sure as hell was dangerous for my dress. It was a simple red one that went in at the waist and then out in a cute skirt. It stopped just over the middle of my thigh. My hair was hanging down my back in its usual red curls.  
I made it to the other side with very few spills. I looked around to find absolutely no one I knew. So I sat down in the couch feeling very out of place. Someone plopped down beside me. I didn’t look up, I just pulled by phone out from - you guessed it - my bra and started playing ‘candy crush’, I’m a sucker for that one.   
“So candy crush? People still do that?” said the voice of the person next to me. He didn’t sound like he was all gone in alcohol yet, which was good. At least he didn’t sound like he was about to pass out on top of me.   
“Yeah, they do”, I answered, looking up at him. He had a normal handsome face, with a wide jaw and brown bedroom hair. Not bad. I would have thought all the good looking ones had been taken by now. “It’s actually quite common.” He snorted at me, it was kind of a laugh, but I’m not really sure.   
“How do you know the band?” he asked after a while of silence or as must silence as we could get with ‘Paramore’ blaring on full volume.   
“I hit the singer in the face.” I said as if it was the most natural thing in the world, my eyes still locked on my phone.   
“You what? You hit Jamie in the face?! Why?” he said, then thinking something over again and correcting himself, “I mean, thank you, but why?”  
“Thank you? Did he pee in your tea or something?” I asked actually genuinely wondering.  
“He is just such a cock sucker, you know?” he leaned back as I looked up at him suddenly forgetting my phone.   
“Cock sucker? I hit him by accident.”   
“Yeah, you know with him being famous and all?” he tried to explain, which just made me all the more confused. What the F? Famous?   
My mouth repeated my thoughts; “Famous? What do you mean?” the guy looked at me like I was as stupid as a damn door.   
“You don’t know?” I shook my head at him “Wauw. He’s like really famous, Hollywood famous.” He said as one thought just rang though my head, Shit I hit a famous person? Shit! Shit! Shit!  
“What has he been in?” I asked, maybe it was just movies that was so bad only unintelligent people watched them.  
“Well, he’s been in Sweeney Todd,” had not watched it, “Harry potter,” had seen that one!  
“Wait. What? Harry potter, who did he play?” He laughed at me, like he was about to let me in on a secret joke. He leaned in whispering in my ear.  
“Dumbledore’s secret lover!” he whispered. I just gave him the eyebrow, really? Not at any point during the harry potter movies did I, OW! Grindelwald! He played Grindelwald of course. You can say a lot about me, but I know my Harry Potter! Very fucking well. I am British after all.   
“Yeah, you get it!” The guy next to me said approvingly.   
“What more has he been in?” I asked, seeing as my mind had suddenly dug up a guy jumping out of a window in Harry Potter. Or specifically Jamie jumping out of a window.   
“Well, he was in twilight,” this was the only movies that I had refused to see, I just did not give a flying rats ass about this doe eyed Bella and her paedophilic love life. I’m sorry!  
“Next, haven’t seen it, never will.” I said looking forward trying to remember where I had seen Jamie’s face before. The only thing I saw was his bruised face and a blurry Grindelwald. That’s it.  
“You haven’t seen Twilight? What a wonder? A woman who has not seen Twilight? You’re not sick or something?” He said with fake worry in his voice.   
“Are you kidding me? Not all women love Twilight you know.” I defended.   
“Yeah, yeah sure thing and moon is made of cheese!” I glared at him, and he showed me a smile any Hollywood actor would have been jealous of. “What’s your name?” he asked.  
“Skye.”  
“Well, Skye nice to meet you, I’m Jaden Haynes”, he told me like he actually was somebody. But as we have just learned, just because I did not know them, didn’t necessarily mean they weren’t someone. Actually it was quite the opposite.   
Note to self; look up Jaden Haynes and Jamie/Grindelwald.   
No, I had no idea what Jamie’s full name was, after all he had introduced himself as just Jamie, sneaky bastard. Using damn Harry Potter references all over the place. I should have known.   
“You too, Jaden,” I just said and then he got up and walked away, leaving me alone once more. Just fantastic. I stuffed my phone back in my bra, and stood up. Leaving my drink behind, somehow the thing had vanished. Meaning it had vanished straight into my belly.   
I was debating whether or not to hit the bar again when I saw him. Jamie. He was chatting up with some cute brunette by the windows. Just smiling and talking. So that was his type? Small brunettes? No wonder the blond chick didn’t work! He looked up from the girl, his eyes cascading across the dancing people and in the end they locked on me, he suddenly seeming a bit tenser as he acknowledged my existence.   
Didn’t he know I was invited? Being dragged off by Maggie’s brother weren’t exactly a nice way to leave things. He sure as hell didn’t know, I would be here tonight that was for sure. I turned around, not wanting a confrontation and not wanting to leave either. But then again who said I had to? I was invited.   
I looked around the room, now was a bloody good time for someone I knew to show up. Of course they were nowhere to be found. I walked out in the kitchen which had a Latin girl and some skinny blond guy making out on the counter and several more just talking, not paying the kissing couple any attention. No sign of Jane, Brad or Maggie. Where the hell did they run off to? It’s a flat! Not the moon.   
I wanted to check the room next to the kitchen, but as I pushed down the handle it appeared to be locked, probably either a bedroom the owner did not want wrecked or more likely someone was doing it dirty behind that door and did not want to be disturbed. I turned swiftly away as it was most likely a dead end, and collided with someone. I stumped back and looked up. It was Brad, looking rather flushed and not all too well.   
“Hey there Scar…” he said trailing off on my name, due to the fact that he was heading for the floor, head first, mumbling, “going down..” it was kind of ironic, he had time to say that but didn’t have the time to just keep his damn balance? He hit the floor hard, though somehow not with his head. How he had managed I’d never know.   
“Brad, how much have you been drinking?!” I exclaimed as I went down to pick him up, it was a struggle. I was wearing 11 inch heels.   
“Not much just.. like … the bartender gave me somethen’.. absinth… or somethen’…” he was way gone.   
“Okay Brad, first rule say ’no’ to absinth.” I said as I tried to pick him up, he just kept falling on the ground over and over, his legs were like jelly.  
“Come Brady help me out!” he just fell on ground again whispering “it’s so soft,” as he rubbed his chin against the wood flooring.   
“Sure, you should try a bed!” I replied as yanked in his arm to get him up. He didn’t budge. You may think that I should be able to carry him and I usually can! But handling 5’11 feet of uncooperative deadweight in a tiny dress and 11 inch heels did not mix.   
“Come on Brady! Stand up!” I yelled encouragingly, but as soon as I let go of his arm it returned to rubbing the floor. “So soft” was his reply. He was basically making out with the floor, mewing “so soft” on repeat.  
“You need help?” said a voice, I looked up, in the doorway was Jamie, grinning widely at us, obviously amused by out pathetic condition. I did not want his help, he had yelled at me! Without any reason what so ever! But then I looked down at Brad’s pathetic position again and well, the choice was made for me. This was not a time to have a pride.  
“Yes please…” I sighed taking a step back to make room for Jamie. He went over and picked him up, bridle style and everything. The weight didn’t seem too be hard on him, but I noticed his straining biceps and knew it was an act, plus his breathing was a bit rigid. 5’11 uncooperative deadweight weren’t an easy thing, okay!   
“Come on, he can sleep it out in here,” he said and went over to the door I had just found locked.   
“No, I think someone is doing it in there.”   
“No, I locked the door earlier. It’s my room.” he explained and then continued “the key is in my left pocket you mind getting it? I’m a bit busy at the moment.” He said shooting his hip out towards me.  
“Oh, yeah,” I mumbled as I stepped closer and tried to dig my fingers into his pockets, “can you wear any tighter trousers?!”  
“Probably not, you get it?” he said as I felt the edges of metal on my fingertips.  
“Yeah, I got it” I said and pulled it out. I quickly turned towards the door and plunged the key into the lock and twisted it and walked in with Jamie following close behind me. He put Brad down on the bed. It was a big room, queen size bed with green sheets, loads of guitars and music equipment hanging around on the walls and the ground. A normal sized closet just right by the door, and a red sofa on the other side, looking out onto the bed.   
“So soft” Brad whispered as Jamie covered him with a blanket, he suddenly opened his eyes and they locked on Jamie, “you’re really pretty,” he said and then he seamlessly drifted off into peaceful sleep. Jamie smiled and then turned around to look at me. I was standing at the end of the bed watching Brad.   
“Are you going to join the party again?” he asked as he strode over to the half open door, which had closed by itself.  
“No, I’m just gonna say here with him. All my friends have vanished somehow and I better keep an eye on this one.”  
“Oh okay,” he just said, so I turned to sit down on the sofa, kicking off my heels and pulling me feet up under me in the process. I thought Jamie would have left the room by now, but when I looked up he was still standing there, staring - to say it mildly - rather puzzled at the floor. When he looked up at me, an inner debate was still showing in his eyes.  
“You mind if I join you?”


	9. Random gravity checks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie

“You mind if I join you?” I asked. To be honest I didn’t know why I asked, but there we go. The girl – Jessica or something - I had been talking to before had run off just after I told her about my Bob Dylan tattoo and its placement – that placement being my delicate buttocks. Maybe she didn’t get tattoos? None the less she had pulled off the whole ‘fake emergency call routine’. I was getting tired of being turned down, so I just as well not set myself up for failure again tonight. Plus I could just as well get to know my surprise attacker, since the chick just kept bloody showing up. She was staring me up and down, like I was trying to play a trick on her or something.  
“Why? Don’t you rather wanna join the…” she stopped and listed to the music outside the almost closed door. “YMCA dance session?”  
“Not at the moment no,” and I didn’t really, everyone had seen the girl I had talked to take off and I weren’t ready to show my face yet. Roland would probably win this darn bet.  
“Hmm, it’s you party, so I guess it wouldn’t really matter if I said no,” she sighed at slumped in the sofa comfortably. I guess that’s a yes…? What was it with girls telling me to basically get lost this evening? I closed the door, tuning down the music outside to a low thumbing, and sat down defiantly. We sat in silence for a while just staring at the walls.  
“Sooo you care for a beer?” I asked, breaking the almost eerie silence.   
“Yeah,” she sighed, as I crawled down on to the floor to get the 6pack from under my bed. I got it and crawled up on the sofa, passing a beer to Skye. She clicked it open with a ‘tshh’ and took one big gulp. I mimicked her movements. Then asked her the only thing I could think of.  
“So you and ‘Wasted’ together?”  
“Are you kidding, Jamie?” she asked, almost snorting. She had just taken another gulp of the beer and she found it rather hard getting it down. She looked like a dying jellyfish, but eventually she did.  
“No, what’s wrong with him?” I asked, there must be a reason for such a reaction. Bros got to stand up for bros sometimes; otherwise we will be sure of only one thing, our own demise.  
“Nothing! He’s gay!” she said it as was the most obvious thing in the world, “weren’t the ‘you’re really pretty’ enough?” she mimicked his slurred speech from moments before “he is totally into you.”   
“Ow, sorry buddy, playing for the other team,” I said raising my can to the snoring sack of limbs on my bed. He snorted, turned and slept on. She giggled at me and - well - Brad too, he was still mumbling ‘soft’ sometimes when he exhaled.   
“He is gonna stay like that for a while, isn’t he?” she asked sighing.  
“Yeah, that’s important? Is he your ride here?”  
“Jup, he kind of is…” she was twirling her hair absentmindedly between her fingers then she started braiding a little piece of it. Weird.   
“So, what? Can’t just call a cap?” I suggested.  
“Can’t afford it, so I’m stuck here till morning where I can go home. Plus it’ll be mean to leave him here all by himself, drunk out of his mind, and without a ride home,” she took another gulp of her drink and then shook it. Empty. She sat in down on the floor and I passed her another one. Then I gulped down my own remaining beer scraps and took a new one. You got to keep up, especially with girl!   
“That sucks…” and we sat in a bit in silence once more, till I asked, “What do you do anyways? Hit and runs?”  
“Hahahaha! Very funny!” she said so deeply sarcastic it was almost offensive, “no, I’m an unemployed actress, unlike you.”  
“Yes, I’m an employed actress exactly!” then the light went up for me “What you know me? I didn’t think you…” she interrupted me.  
“I don’t know you. I was just told by some guy name Jaden that you are famous like tonight.”’  
“Ow him, I don’t like him,” Jaden was the kind of guy who thought himself god’s gift to humanity, while in reality he couldn’t do shit. The only reason to even consider keeping him around was because he parents were loaded. But the guy had to be hit with a dose of reality so hard it was almost impossible. I know. I’ve been trying for years.   
He and Dan’s roomie Charli had dated once, but she had dumped him after two months. Said he had become too obsessive. The guy was a piece of work. Even though Charli had dumped him, he still kept showing up. I don’t know what his deal is. It was slightly scary at times… Mostly because it weren’t like he seemed all that interested in Charli, he didn’t seem to talk her – but anywhere I went, there he was!  
“Don’t worry. The feeling is mutual.” She said and took yet another gulp of her drink. I did the same and then spoke.   
“Good. Don’t believe a word he says about me.” I ordered her.  
“I’ll judge for myself, don’t worry,” she said as she out of the blue suddenly turned upside down on my sofa, her legs on the back, head dangling over the edge. To my disappointment she was wearing a small piece of garment covering up her behind instead of a thong, which I was secretly hoping for. No fancy skin was showing, even though her dress had fallen down around her waist.  
“So you’re an unemployed ac-,” I did not get any further, because Skye rolled off the sofa, legs over her head, screaming: “OH MY ARGH…” that’s the sound of her hitting the ground. She scrambled around on the floor trying to get up, but somehow she seemed unable. I reached over and took a hold of her arm, trying to hoist her up on her feet. It didn’t go as planned.   
As usual, she got surprised that I touched her and flinched back, heading for the floor, then with me in my half crouching position still holding tightly on to her, I had terrible balance and I followed right after her. We went down in a tangle of limbs and shouts, ending up with me on top of her staring at her stunned face.  
“Why the hell did you do that for?” I bellowed, she face turned it a smile, actually she was smiling way too wickedly.  
“You got a unicorn onesie!” she cried, pushing on my shoulders to get me off her. I moved to the side and she sprang up, suddenly able to stand on her feet. Bloody unbelievable...  
“What?!” I said loudly. That was what it was all about, a unicorn onesie?! She was climbing over the right side of the bed, to where I had thrown it. She griped it and turned to me a huge smile on her face. Dear god, she was like a child in a candy shop.   
“Can I please put it on?” she said jumping, almost shaking in excitement, like a Chihuahua.  
“I have a feeling you’re going to no matter what I say!” her almost childish excitement was rubbing off on me.   
“Iiiihhbb” she exclaimed and started to pull it on over her dress, which apparently demanded at lot over jumping around, like Tiger from Winnie-The-Pooh . When she got it on, she looked something between utterly hilarious and extremely adorable. For one thing the onesie was way too big for her, so she was almost only a stomach with no legs and the hat kept falling down over her face. She looked like a child in an adult’s costume. I could help but laugh at her. Then she ran towards my closet and swung it open, two pieces of garment fell out in the process.   
“What, what are you...!” I exclaimed lunging forward to stop her from investigating my closet any further, but before I had reached her she turned with something in her hand, sticking it so far up in my face that I almost slammed into it. It was some pink mass. I took it and unfolded it. It was my pink panther onesie. I looked at it, then at her.  
“Well put it on!” She demanded, doing a ‘dah’ hand sign. I did as told, mostly because I kind of didn’t dare not to. She was tiny, but a little bit terrifying. She began dancing around me as I put it, the beat from the living room going through the door. I zipped the onesie shut and just as I was about to turn to her, I got jumped - or she jumped on my back clinging on to me like a monkey, screaming “To the party, pink panther!” she didn’t weigh a thing; she was honestly a tiny person.  
I whinnied, because that’s what panthers do at the moment. Then I hoisted her up a few inches, her legs snaking around my torso, before I reached over to open the door and galloped into the party. She screamed in enthusiasm, clinging on to me for her life. Her red hair falling into my face, I blew at it, trying to get my full vision back, before I on accident made us collide with a wall. Thankfully, she noticed and moved her head a bit.   
I stopped at the outskirts of the dance floor before I released my hold of her, waiting for her to come down from my back. She slit down, then she reached my hand snaking her fingers in between them, before she tugged in me arm roughly, plunging us in to the dancing mass.   
“OUT OF THE WAY FUCKERS!” she screamed her voice almost louder than the music. She swung around and took hold in my other hand. We must have looked like toddlers about to do the boogie.   
We started dancing and jumping to the music, swinging our arms back and forth. We stretched our arms out to the side still holding hands, so we were standing close and the danced around in a circles. I released her one hand then lifted my own and swung her around. She weren’t afraid she went out and did the whole ‘tada’ thing with her hand in the air. Then I pulled her back to me, but what I didn’t realize was, how hard I had pulled and she came crashing into my chest, sending us both cascading across the floor in a tangle of limbs once more.   
You should think we had been drinking our brains out, but I knew I was going to remember this tomorrow. She was on top of me breathing heavily onto my neck, making my skin tingle. She tried to stand up and ended up kneeing me in my stomach. Damn it hurt. Some sort of strangling noise escaped me. She rolled to the side. Damn it hurt, she had spiky knees.   
“Why do you keep falling?” I cried, sounding more or less like a frog.   
“I don’t fall!” she exclaimed, breathing heavily trying to stand up again, the long legs of the onesie making her collapse repeatedly.  
“What do you then call it?” I laughed, the pain in my stomach subsiding, making me able to sit up.  
“I do random gravity checks! Somebody has to!” that killed me, oh dear god woman! Random gravity checks? Like that’s going to disappear anytime soon!   
“God, you crack me up!” I cried at her, she smiled back finally standing on her feet. She reached her hand towards me.  
“What are you still doing on the floor, clumsy?” she asked as I grasped her hand and she pulled me up. This time we didn’t fall, thank god. I went forward and tugged her into me, and then with her walking backwards we stumbled on to the dance floor again. We kept dancing for hours, only pausing to drink shots, getting more and more flushed and excited as time went on. Even when people started to leave we didn’t stop dancing. The whole world was doing the Macarena, the boogie, terrible twerking and all in all just dancing with Skye. It was the best night I have had in ages.   
First late at night we finally started getting so exhausted we were falling asleep against one another; we gave up and swayed over to the couch where we fell, me first, then her on top. She snuggled into my chest, my arms wraped around her. We fell asleep quickly, the whole world smelling like alcohol, cigarettes, vomit, and sweat, and under all that Roses. Skye.


	10. Tent Alert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was an aching, thundering pain my head and the rough dryness of my throat. Oh shit… I knew that feeling all too well. As I came to my sense I realized two things - well only one really, but that’s irrelevant. One somebody was underneath me, two it was a guy.   
I lifted my body a little to look up at him, he seemed to be asleep, but his eyelids kept moving so I guess he was dreaming something. The light was streaming in from the windows uncomfortably bright. Why is it that every day after a huge party, it has to be a sunny day? Why can’t it just be dull and gray, like it usually is? My eyes would like it a lot better.   
On another note, luckily for me I could still feel I had his onesie on, which meant I hadn’t done something I probably would have regretted the day after. Suddenly the event of last night flooded back to me. Flashing lights, a dancing pink panther - what? – No, that isn’t… Oh dear god that was Jamie… In my mind’s eye Jamie was jumping around crazily on one leg, the arms of the onesie dangling lifeless by his side, due to the unpresence of his arms. In a flash I remembered the reason; he was trying to tug his extremely tight pants off without having to take his onesie of too. This resulted in quite a number on his part, but eventually he got them off, pulling them out through his collar. The many flashing images made my head spin and then in the end smile. To be honest it had been a blast.   
Resting my chin on his chest I began blowing air at his face. I was the surprised that the stench of my breath didn’t wake him, he just said weird noises and turned his face pouting like he was about to kiss the air. Then I felt. Right next to my hip something rose, lifting up the sheets. I had no idea who had covered us with them. I shifted away from him, looking down. For the love of god. He was having a hard on in his sleep. Keeping myself from snickering, I lifter myself of him. I thought about leaving him like this, but to have others find him this way was just too damn sad – and not to mention embarrassing on his part. I sat next to him shaking his shoulder slightly.  
“Jamie!” I whispered, I didn’t want others to wake up. There surprisingly weren’t anyone in the living room, but I couldn’t say the same about all the other ones. I knew Brad was in the bedroom, but he was probably still passed out. Jamie moaned. Shit. I covered his mouth with my hand, but then he began kissing it. I took my hand back and then went down to his ear and said as loudly as I could while trying to shake his shoulders.  
“Jamie, wake up!” at this he stirred a little.  
“Don’t shout my head is hurting!” he mumbled with still closed eyes.   
“Jamie, open your eyes,” I said, I wanted him to be aware of his little problem.  
“What?” he croaked while rubbing his eyes sitting up, “what time is?”  
“Jamie?” I said firmly.  
“Yeaah?”  
“You’re making a tent…” at this he look down, his eyes went huge and his chin dropped.   
“Ow..” he stared at his erection “I had a feeling something was up.”   
“Up! You bet, he woke before you did,” I joked, he looked up at me a smile tugging in the corners of his mouth.   
“Mind helping me with it?” he asked with now one big cocky smile plastered on his face. I hit him over the head, on his shoulder and his chest with my hand as he screamed, “au! au! Stop!”  
“Okay I’ll do it myself!” he said as he jumped up from the couch heading for what I can only assume was the bathroom. I on the other hand fell back on the couch laughing at him. I know it’s kind of mean, but damn his run was funny and it didn’t make it any better he was wearing a pink panther onesie. When I was done laughing – which took a while – I stood up my whole body aching and my blood rushing to my feet. I stood there for a while collecting myself and then headed for the bedroom, I wanted to make sure Brad hadn’t choked on his own vomit.   
I found him on the bed snoring loudly with 4 other people lying around him. Thankfully, they all seemed to be fully dressed, so there hadn’t been any funny business. Brad was lying under some girl, snoring and drooling. Nice. I walked out and closed the door behind me. I didn’t want to wake him if he needed to sleep. He had promised me before we left home that he wouldn’t drink much, because he wanted to be able to drive home – now that plan didn’t stand a chance, he would probably still be too hung over by noon, even after coffee. While we’re on that subject...   
I walked out in the kitchen, no one was out here. Everything was a massive mess in the whole flat; cups, chips, bottles and just all in all shit everywhere. You should watch where you stepped, if you didn’t want some weird gu on your feet.  
I went to the cupboards in the search of mentioned coffee - instant or real - I didn’t care. I was half way in a floor cupboard when he walking in, I got up and searched one of the top ones, while look at him through the corner of my eye.   
“That was fast,” I said teasing him and his bed skills slightly.   
“I know, what I’m doing,” he countered leaning against the frame of the door, a toothbrush in his mouth.   
“Did you sleep alright by the way?” he asked as he went over to spit the paste out in the sink and wash his mouth.  
“Yeah, you have an all right pillow chest if that’s what you fishing for,” I said still looking for that damn coffee. He put his toothbrush on the counter and turned to me. He had taken off his onesie and instead put on some loose fitting grey pants and a shirt advocating some band called AC/DC. Dark circles surrounded his eyes and his hair… Don’t even get me started on that, if he ever got that sorted out, tell me.   
“Why are you going through all of my cabinets?” he asked, leaning against the counter.  
“Coffee…” I sighed a bit like a zombie needing its brain fix.  
“Oh, I have something in that cabinet,” he pointed at it, and went over to retrieve it. Why did everything always have to be the places where I didn’t check? Why?   
Jamie passed me the box filled with coffee beans and went to set some water to boil. He took two cups from a cupboard above and reached up his hand towards me. What? Oh. I gave him the glass of crushed coffee beans and he put some up in each glass. Then we just waited for the water to boil. He looked up at me still standing against the counter.   
“You look horrible, you know that?” He said smiling at me. Somehow I just didn’t bother me anymore when people said shit like that. Of course I don’t look good, I’ve been partying all night and now I have a hangover. I think that’s to be expected.   
“So? Does it bother you?” I asked, taking the now boiling water and pouring it into our glasses.   
“No, not really, just surprised that you didn’t run to look yourself in the mirror as soon as you woke up,” he said and took two spoons from a draw, handing me one. We stirred in the coffee as we went over to the kitchen table to sit down. There was spilled sticky alcohol on the table, but thankfully we found some dry spots.   
“I don’t expect to look like a beauty queen after a party, I gave up on that a long time ago,” I told him, taking a sip of my coffee. It was way too hot, so I inevitably ended up spitting everything I had in my mouth into the cup again. It would have burned a hole in my stomach if I didn’t! Jamie laughed at me. Bastard.  
“Is it hot?” he was still smiling goofily at me, “sorry, I should have told you, but the way people react is just too hilarious!”   
“Watch it or I might throw it at you!” I tried to threaten him. He just laughed on; we both knew I weren’t going to do it.   
“How’s your friend?” he asked when he had finally stopped snickering.  
“Fine I suppose, he’s sleeping under a stack of people,”   
“What? Have any of them vomited in there!” he started to get up from his seat.  
“No, don’t worry. They are just sleeping for now,” he sat down again, but he kept fidgeting in his seat. Suddenly, I heard the door slam open and someone yelled.  
“I win, Jamie!” it was a man’s voice, and judging by his footsteps he was heading our way. Jamie slammed his head into the palm of his face mumbling.  
“Oh god, I forgot about that...” he looked up at me and said in a hushed voice, just before the guy came in “please, play along! Please!” then the guy entered, he was quite tall and very broad shouldered, with muscles all over the place. He had dirty blond hair, messy with old gel, he reeked of womanizer. He stopped in his tracks when he saw me.   
“Ow, who is that?” he asked, his high spirit from before suddenly gone. Jamie stood up and walked over to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder.  
“Roland, meet Skye,” I waved “Skye this is my friend Roland,” Jamie said and then he turned to face this Roland guy. “I had a great time with her last night.” He said it sternly like he was trying to convert something only he’s friend should understand. The guy looked past Jamie at me, I felt like he was examining me with his eyes, like I was some sort of new play toy.  
“Okay,” Roland said reluctantly “I’ll leave you guys to it then.” Both Roland and Jamie turned around and walked out of the kitchen. I could hear them talk in hushed voices all the way out into the hall, though I couldn’t quite catch what they were saying. Soon after I head the door click, Jamie came into view again.  
“What was that all about?” I asked, while Jamie went over to sit down in his chair again.  
“We had a bet and I forgot about. Thank you for helping me,” he said quizzically.   
“What kind of bet?” I asked raising an eyebrow at him a strange expression went over his features.   
“The kind of bet most girls frown upon.” Again, with the answers Jamie a little more description would do just fine.   
I just guessed out into the blue. “Well, you bet on girls or something? Who gets the girl with the biggest rack?” I joked.  
“Yeah well kind of... We bet on who would get laid first,” he said taking a gulp of the now cooled coffee. I did the same as him, trusting that it was now safe.   
“You obviously didn’t win, now did ya. You’ve been with me all night.” Then it suddenly occurred to me that that guy Roland didn’t know, what we had been doing all that time.  
“You told him we slept together, didn’t you?” I asked.  
“Well in the technical sense we did-…”  
“Oh shut it, Jamie…” I interrupted, “we didn’t have sex and we both know that!”  
“Maybe we just can’t remember?” he countered sheepishly, knowing that he was fighting a losing man’s battle.   
“Jamie you would have remembered clearly if you had been with me, and we would defiantly not be sitting here fully clothed, drinking coffee right now,” I took a sip of my coffee, waiting for his response.  
“Okay, you’re probably right, but can you please not tell Roland that?” he looked at me almost begging. I huffed.   
“I can... if you stop braking about seeing me naked,” I offered smiling. He glared angrily back at me. Then after a while he answered.  
“All right… That’s a deal!” then we shook hands on it. We drank our coffee and put it in the dishwasher.  
“Can I use your shower maybe, I feel really gross?” I asked, he didn’t look up just kept cleaning of the table, trying to put the pretend that somebody could actually live here.   
“Yeah, it’s down the hall to the right.”   
“Got it,” I turned on my heels, leaving Jamie alone with his cleaning. I went the way he said, but as I tried to push down the handle it was locked. I tried knocking but no one answered. I was getting nervous. What if someone had passed out in there? And then had locked the door? What if somebody needed help? But thankfully Jamie showed up with a key in his hand.  
“Sorry, it’s my private bathroom, I locked it before the party, so I didn’t have to clean this one too,” he stuck the key in the keyhole and turned the lock.   
“Thanks,” I said and walked in closing the door after me.  
“There should be some clean towels and a shirt in there you can use,” he shouted through the door. The bathroom was almost scrupulously clean, everything was white and shiny. There was cologne by the sink and a single perfume. It took it up. Channel number 5. Fancy. It was probably his old girlfriend’s. Then I turned and saw the stuff he was talking about, it was just outside the shower so I didn’t even have to move it.   
“Found it” I shouted at him and I heard him trot off.   
I quickly pulled of the onesie and threw it in the basket, which seemed like a laundry basket though there was nothing else in it. Then I pulled my phone out of my bra surprised that it was actually still there and lay it by the sink, trying to make sure it wouldn’t fall down. I pulled down my undergarments and took a tingle - or whatever you want to call it. I’m trying to be lady like.   
Then I took of my dress and everything underneath it, stepped into the shower and turned on the faucet. I closed the almost see through curtain behind me and I waited till the water got warm, which didn’t take long, then I stepped in under the showerhead. I almost felt relieved when the old sweat and the stench of alcohol left my skin. I had started washing my hair when I heard the door open. Fuck! I forgot to lock it and with soap in my hair couldn’t open my eyes, without potential blindness at stake.  
“Who’s there? Please get out now!” I yelled as sternly as I could. I swear to god if Jamie is the one out there, I am going to first of all strangle him then steal that channel nr 5 as payment. Okay, probably not the last one, but the first one was doable.   
“Calm your tit’s Skye, it’s just me,” relief flooded me. It was just Brad. There was no privacy in our flat at home. We all just walked in and out as it pleased us, even when people were peeing or showering. But then people were shitting we usually kept out due to the stench. Brad had seen my naked many times and he was 100% gay, so he never in his life looked at my private parts.  
“God, Brad, we’re not at home please announce yourself before coming in!” I said and started coming conditioner in my hair. Then I washed my body till I was all pink, squished out the rest of the remaining conditioner and stepped out of the shower. I took the towel and wrapped it around myself. Brad was sitting by the toilet looking rather sick, he suddenly turned and threw up.  
“We need to get you home…” I muttered and put my hair up in the towel. Then I took my bra and undergarments on again, I went over and pulled Jamie shirt and some of his loose trousers on. They were soft and smelled like detergent. I took my dress and all the other extra stuff I had and put in a plastic bag I found under the sink. Then I went over to Brad and crouched down next to him putting a hand on his shoulder.   
“How are you?” I asked stupidly, I knew exactly how he was, he was seriously hungover.   
“Really?” he said looking at me, reflecting what I had just thought, he knew that I already knew. Then he suddenly turned again and threw up.   
“How much time do you need till we can go home?” I asked when he was done; I stand up to get a glass of water. Of course there were clean glasses by the sink. This place was freakishly well equipped. I turned and gave it to him; he gulped down the whole thing in seconds. He gave the glass back to me and I handed him another one. He just sat it down carefully next to himself, as if he might drop it.   
“Maybe an hour, maybe more. I feel like I’m gonna die.” He said as he once again turned to throw up.   
“Okay, I think I’ll help Jamie clean up. Just yell if you need something, sweetie;” then I kissed his damp forehead and left to go help Jamie guide out all, the not too hung over people. Most of them were just fine. Others need help with getting a taxi or calling a friend. In the end they all got home safely. No one drove home themselves at least.


	11. A clash of worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie

I was cleaning out the kitchen after having gone through both the living room and my bedroom, when Skye came in the flat again. She was wearing my clothes which were way too big for her, just like the onesie she kept pulling up her pants and the tee shirt slumped over her left shoulder. I was still feeling a little gross because I hadn’t taken a shower yet, but I just didn’t feel like it. I had no problem being a little disgusting and smelly.   
“That was all of them” Skye said sighing, “Did you get this place looking presentable?”   
“Yeah kind of, but I don’t feel like cleaning anymore;” I said, I had removed all the shit that had been lying around and I had mopped up most of the spilled alcohol.  
“I’m sorry I have to stick around for so long…” she apologized and then added, “but I can’t really take Brad home yet, he would just vomit in the car.”   
“Don’t worry about it, are you hungry?” I waved her of, turning around to the fridge to have a look at what I got. Some of the foods in there I didn’t even really know what was, it was some health food Mathilda always had wanted to have lying around.   
“Totally!” Skye exclaimed and went over to look in the fridge with me. I took out some cheese and ham and turned to her.  
“French toasts?” I asked.  
“Yes, please!” she said nodding almost violently and we quickly made them and went into the living room to eat and watch TV all at once. I quickly swallowed my sandwich, since my stomach had been growling like an angry dog ever since I woke up. After having watched TV in a couple of minutes I quickly started to get bored, so predictably I started fidgeting. Skye was on her last bite, she chewed and swallowed.  
“That was so good” she concluded, closing her eyes in enjoyment of the food.   
“Good, I think I’ll get my guitar and play for a while,” I got up to get my guitar from my room.   
From the living room I heard Skye shout, “So what kind of music do you do?” I went back my acoustic guitar in my hand and sat down on the couch next to Skye, angled slightly toward her.  
“Mostly alternative rock, but I do acoustic covers too, which is a bit more, you know for everyone,” I said and started to strum and tune my guitar. Then I began playing some simple finger play just to warm up my slightly stiff fingers.   
“Okay, play me something then!” she encouraged.  
“Well like a cover or an original song?” I asked.  
“Surprise me,” she said leaning back, pulling her feet up under her bottom and smiling at me.  
“I’ll do a cover, maybe you’ll know it,” I said and started to play the intro to the song.   
“Oh I know this one! I know this! Oh, what’s it called! Oh god! ” Skye exclaimed jumping up down in her seat trying to remember. Then I started to sing.   
“I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real  
The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything”  
I sang while Skye sat with closed eyes just listening. Then suddenly the chorus came around and sudden Skye began humming along, as I sang.  
“What have I become   
My sweetest friend”  
All of a sudden she began actually singing, and I realised, she was actually had a pretty good voice. Her voice seemed kind of schizophrenic; she could both go really low and rough but also light and angelic. This I found out all ready in the first couple of seconds of her singing even though it had barely been audible. She was the kind of person whose voice you just knew could do probably anything with just a bit of training.   
“Higher!” I encouraged as it went to the top of chorus again, “from the chorus!”   
“No I can’t” she said blushing slightly.   
“Come on, Skye! Please!”  
“If you laugh at me, I’ll kill you!”   
“I won’t! Come on!” I started singing and Skye hesitantly joined in, together we sang the rest of the chorus  
“What have I become   
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end”  
She began singing louder as she became a little more comfortable with me and her own voice in its singing state. 

“And you could have it all   
My empire of dirt   
I will let you down   
I will make you hurt.”  
We ended the song perfectly our voices in perfect tune and the melody from my guitar flowing as I plucked the strings, Skye drumming a simple rhyme on the coffee table.   
“I would keep myself   
I would find a way”  
We finished the song and both simultaneously started cheering at each other. She had done really well, and what surprised me even more was the fact that her voice fitted with my own. They matched, which practically never happened due to my way of singing was quite unique.  
“I didn’t know you could sing? You’re really good!” I said trying to make her believe me, as she seemed kind of hesitant to do so.   
“Well I guess… I just always sang for myself;” she said, “never for anyone else. I have only been singing - maybe once or twice like this before, but it was always for a part in a play, or by myself while I played the piano. Never like this.” She ended, so she could play the piano too, could the woman do everything? Maybe she sucked at it.   
“You play the piano too?” I asked stupidly, she had just told me so.   
“Yeah, a bit, nothing to brag about, you’re really good on the guitar!”  
“Thank you! You should come down to the studio one day, or just come around the flat, we could make some proper music when we’re not hungover?” she laughed sweetly at my suggestion.   
“Yeah, we could try that one day,” she smiled and I started playing the guitar quietly, just kind of plucking strings at random.   
“So what about you, Skye?” I asked kind of wondering who she was, I had spent my entire night with her, but I still had no idea who she was, besides the fact that her name was Skye and she was crazy.  
“What about me?” she repeated.  
“Where do you come from? How old are you? What’s your last name? All that stuff. Who are you?”   
“I should ask you the same thing, Jamie,” she shot back.   
“But I asked first, so you go,” I countered.   
“Yeah oh well...” she said defeated, or maybe she just didn’t want to argue for days on end.   
”Well my full name is Scarlett Moira Delaney, but for the love of god just keep calling me Skye, only Brad gets to call me Scarlett and no one gets to call me Moira!” I chuckled at her sternness, she coughed a bit and went on “and well I’m 22 and I come from a little town called Buriton.”   
“Oh gosh!” I exclaimed, Skye looked wonderingly at me. “I come from Petersfield! That’s pretty close isn’t it?”  
“It is, we always drove through that town on our way to London!” She informed me.   
“What about your parents?” I asked, while looking at her resting my head on the back of the couch.  
“Well, I’ve got my mother back home, but I’ve never known my father, it was probably the usual getting pregnant too early and then he ran off when she told him. I’m just guessing though. My mother never wants to talk about it. For all I know he could be dead.”  
“You’ve never tried to find him?” I asked, it was a sad story. The girl had never known her dad.   
“Why should I? It’s not like I need him to tell me who I am,” she said as if she had told people numerous times before.  
“But he’s your father?” I more asked than told her.   
“Exactly,” she just said. I waited for her to explain but she didn’t.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well he’s my father, he has had a chance to find me for 22 years and he hasn’t,” she said coldly, “that means he probably don’t want anything to do with me. I have just taken the hint.”   
“I’m sorry…” I said taking her hand “I’m sorry for asking in the first place actually.” She pulled her hand back and looked sternly at me.  
“Don’t be, I don’t have a father and that’s how it is, It’s not a sad thing.” She put up a little smile.   
“Okay, then I’m not sorry,” I told her, if she had never known the man she could never miss him, right?  
“So!” Skye breathed, “What about you?”   
“What?”   
“What’s your full name?”  
“I’ve got two, my stage name is Jamie Campbell Bower, but in my passport it says James Metcalfe Campbell Bower.”   
“James,” she said like she tasted the word “that’s way too sexy for you. It’s a good thing you’re called Jamie.” The smile on her face was reaching her ears.  
“No it’s not! I can absolutely be a James! I am a James!” I bellowed indignantly.   
“No you’re a Jamie and you know it!” she said smiling and looking straight into my eyes, like she was talking to a toddler.   
“You’re kind of a bitch you know that?” I said starting to get a little angry. I was a James, god damn it! Just as well as a Jamie!  
“You arse!” she cried and starting hitting me on my chest. I wouldn’t have it. I took a hold of her shoulders and pulled her around, so her back was against me chest and started tickling her, hoping to god she was ticklish. She totally was. She screamed loudly as soon as I touched her waist and wiggled wildly to get loose. I held on to her as she started to lose her breath, due to all the screaming and laughing.  
“Please stop!” she screamed, still laughing like crazy and trying to get away.   
“What the hell are you guys doing?” I looked up. In the doorway her wasted friend stood looking at us. His face was pale and he looked sick. How mush had he been drinking? I stopped tickling her, and she sprang up like she had touched an electric fence.  
“It sounded like you were killing her.” The guy said flatly. Skye was still trying to catch her breath. Then she looked up at her friend.  
“You ready to go home?” she asked him and he nodded.


	12. Research (Skye POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye

When we came home Brad went straight to the bathroom and locked the door, I just went to look for Jane. I quickly found her; she was slumped on the couch with a bucket next to her.   
“Drink too much?” I asked as I sat down the plastic bag with my clothes.  
“Shut up…” she growled as I went over to stare at her from the other end of the couch, she was wearing a big pink hallo kitty tee shirt with matching sweatpants. She looked up at me.  
“Where’d you get those?” she asked looking me up and down, I looked down myself.  
“Oh, they’re Jamie’s. I took a shower at his place this morning,” I said, the time I had spent at Jamie’s seemed like a blur. Kind of like a hotter more well-functioning world then my own. I watched as Jane’s eyes widened.   
“Wait! Did you do the singer?!” she cried emphasising the word ‘do’, and then covered her face with her hands as her own outbreak made her head hurt. As I said my tolerance for alcohol was starting to get pretty high so my hang over was almost gone already and it was only a couple hours over noon.   
“No I didn’t Jane! Who did you end up shagging anyway? The way you were looking they must all have been drooling all over you!” I joked and sat down on the couch next to her. The TV was on mute, making Kim Kardashian looking utterly hilarious as she bitched about shoes or something equally insignificant. Jane tugged her long brown hair behind her ears.   
“Aaaah, I did the bassist, that big bulky guy,” Jane said nonchalantly, “he left quickly in the morning. Thank god.”   
“Ha,” I huffed, it wasn’t news to that Jane did the biggest and most obviously good looking guy at the party, “what time is it?” I asked, big and bulky... That got to be Jane’s type, she never slept with anyone who didn’t resemble a building.   
“It’s ehm about tree P.M, I think,” she answered.   
“Okay, I’ll go sleep or something,” I told her and stood up to leave. Jane didn’t answer she just slumped back in the couch. I went in to my tiny room and closed the door. It was rather messy, with several books, comics and scripts lying around on the floor and on every flat area. The walls were a dark orange colour and on the floor was grey carpet. In the corner stood an old messy bed with green bedding and with a night table made out of a broken drum. Next to that stood a low dresser with candles on it and in the other far corner stood a bookshelf with all kinds of crap on it. All my painting gear was in the middle of the room, making it look all that more crowded. I went over to my bed and passed out. 

The next morning I was groggy, the clock on my night-drum-table told me it was 10:23. I pushed my hair away from my face and leant over to pick up my computer from the floor. I turned it on and I went to the bathroom and got some breakfast while I waited for it to come alive. With a bun I my hand I went into my room to check my computer, it was done loading. I sat down in my bed and turned to the start screen, I logged in and after a while of loading I clicked on the internet writing:  
Jamie Campbell Bower  
The first thing that popped up was his wiki page. God, the man had a Wikipedia page! He was like really famous. Him? He was a god damn weirdo, famous people was supposed to be cool! Maybe he hadn’t gotten the memo.   
This is what the page told me:  
James Metcalfe "Jamie" Campbell Bower (born blah blah, yeah, I know) is an English actor, singer and model (model what the fuck? He looks like a trampled Abe to me!). Bower is best known for his role as Anthony Hope in Tim Burton's Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street(hey wasn’t that some musical thing…?), his role as Caius in The Twilight Saga(just scratch that already), his role as King Arthur in the Starz original series Camelot (okay, maybe I should check that out? See if it’s any good) and as the young Gellert Grindelwald in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1(yes be already know this! Tell me something useful!). In 2013, he portrayed Jace Wayland in The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones.  
I stopped and choose to take the latest edition of his work this, the mortal instruments thing. I had no idea what it was, but I thought it fair to take his latest work, because I was guessing that would express his acting limits and genius more truthfully. I went to Netflix to search for it, maybe I got lucky. I cheered silently, there it was.   
The mortal instruments: City of bones  
It sounded rather dramatic if you ask me. I clicked on it and the first scene was showing some red headed girl walking through, what was probably her house, talking on her phone. Apparently it was her 16th birthday and as all normal teens she wanted to go to a club. The movie progressed quickly to her and her friend, some Simon guy, in a club with quite a lot of weird looking people. Yes sure thing. Here he comes. Jamie. Wiki said he played a guy named Jace Wayland and he looked to be pretty badass the way he pierced that man -who by the way seemed to disappear afterwards… what the hell is that about? Of course the girl, ‘Clary’ saw the whole thing. Well no shit you black clothed people! You weren’t even trying to like kill him in an ally or something, how stupid!  
I quickly got into the film and my brain stopped yelling comments at the screen. I was at the end of the movie some hot man named valentine was kicking Jamie’s arss, the fight scenes were beautifully done. I jumped up when my phone suddenly started ringing. It was a blocked number so I just declined it. It kept ringing. Again… and again… and again… and again…. Finally I lost it. I picked up the phone screaming,  
“WHAT?!”  
“FINALLY! Don’t you know how to pick up your phone?!” It was a guy’s voice. It seemed familiar I just couldn’t place it.   
“Who is this?” I asked still angry at them for disturbing my movie.   
“I suppose, you would know me by now, Skye,” suddenly his voice clicked in my mind.  
“Jamie is it you?!” I asked “why are your ID blocked?”   
“Well if I dial wrong, and it’s a fan then I have to change my number to get rid of them, and to avoid that my number is blocked,” he explained, I had never thought about that.   
“Oh, then how do you have my number?” I asked suspiciously.  
“Got it from Maggie,” he answered and then continued, “wait, what is playing in the background? I thought I could hear myself!” At that I noticed that the movie was still playing pretty loudly, I quickly paused it.  
“Nothing!” I said I felt as a child caught with its hands in the cookie jar.   
“Oh gosh, you were watching my movie, weren’t you?!” he laughed.  
“What if I was? I wanted to know how good you are,” I said firmly trying not to feel like at had been caught googling nude pics of him. Which I hadn’t!  
“And?” he asked, he wanted me to tell him something I just didn’t know what exactly.   
“And what?” I said while I log into ‘Facebook’.   
“What’s your verdict?”   
“Oh, I haven’t seen the whole thing yet, so I’ll get back to you on that.” I replied elusively. I didn’t want to tell him that I thought it was a pretty good movie so far. Boosting his almost inflated ego like that would do irreversible damage. He huffed.  
“Oh okay,” he said sounding like he was either mad or sad that I hadn’t answered. Oh well he would heal, and then he went on “I actually wanted to ask you something,” he declared.  
“Okay, shoot away!” I encouraged.   
“Skye, what do you know about laser tag?”


	13. Bad Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie

I had called Skye a couple of hours ago and she had agreed to come meet me and the others to a game of lasertag. Right now we stood in front of the building waiting for Skye and her crew, she had said she would bring ‘Wasted’ and Jane along. We were all here, me, Dan, Tristan, Roland, Maggie, my buddy Pingu, Charli – she was Dan’s roommate – even that guy Jaden had shown up, and I don’t even think anybody had invited him but there he was.  
The place we were standing outside of was the kind of place there had all sorts of stuff in it, like it didn’t just have bowling and lasertag. No - no, it also got a swimming pool, a gymnastic hall, an arcade and loads more. It was geek heaven, so basically the place was huge, and people were streaming in and out of the door constantly.   
The last couple of days my twitter had been going mad, it had overflowed with pictures of me and Skye dancing and being drunk as fuck, which had resulted in all my female fans – which unfortunately was most of them - going totally nuts. They had already assumed that I was with her, and that we were totally in love, or that she was a dumb, gold-digger bitch, which really pissed me off. Always have, always will. Don’t go around saying shit about the people I choose to spent time with, if I didn’t like them or if they were shit people, I wouldn’t spent my time with them. Period.  
I had just tweeted out as a response;   
If you’re mean to my friends, you’re mean to me. So don’t fuck it.   
After that many had apologized or been even madder, but it was their problem not mine and besides Skye and I weren’t dating or anything. Plus there was a chance Skye didn’t have twitter, so she wouldn’t notice all the hate she was getting for spending a night with me partying.   
Skye and her crew walked up the street, talking and pushing each other around. I felt Roland stiffen beside me and he lent down to whisper something in Dan’s ear who laughed at him. No wonder what that’s about. One of Skye’s friend looked like Roland’s type, perfectly curved, shining brown hair, and so pretty you felt like you had to treat her like the queen of the world. He was probably planning on boning her.   
They caught up to us and I greeted them, “that was about fucking time! Did you travel to Egypt on your way over here or what?”   
“No, but we did swing by Italy while we’re at it. Beautiful culture,” Skye said sarcastically, tugging me in for a hug. I hugged her back tightly. People were looking at us while saying hallo to one another. Roland and the girl I assumed was Jane – Skye had said she’d bring ‘Jane’ - was scrawling at each other. So just maybe they had already slept together? Well, that was awkward ha? I laughed inward at them; they looked to be pretty unhappy with being near each other again.   
“So you guys ready to get your arses kicked?” Skye said, threatening everyone around her, inclusive me. Bad call, I was excellent at Lasertag. I always won.  
“I’m gonna kick your as all the way to the moon and back, don’t worry about that,” I boasted and followed the others into the super geek building.   
***  
Soon the war was booming, everyone against everyone. Ones you were shot, you had to wait till next round to be resurrected. It was called the elimination game. The place was dark and filled with hiding places and blind spots. Everyone was dead except Skye, Charli, Jane and me. It was me against these puny girls. I was so winning this. I ran out from my hiding place behind a something looking like a ruined and crumbled wall and shot Charli in the back. She hadn’t even seen my coming.   
“Too late sucker,” I bragged and hid the exact same spot she had just left, grumbling at me, telling me to ‘shut the fuck up’. Now it was only Jane and Skye to go. Chances were that they weren’t working together anymore. They didn’t want it, to come to a battle between the two of them. It suited me fine. It would make it easier to kill them.   
I ran around the corner and paced silently down a dark corridor, maybe one of them would be hiding at the end, waiting to come out till the last moment. Someone always did, I had been down this corridor at least 3 times already were I had found and shot Tristan, Jaden and Pingu. Sure thing, there was someone down there; I could skim them through the darkness. They hadn’t seen me and I shot them right as they were about to turn around, finally noticing a disturbance in ‘the force’.   
It was Jane. Now there was only one to go. Skye. My mortal enemy. Where was that fucker hiding? I ran back towards the gunpoint and ran between the barriers searching for Skye. She was nowhere to be found. Several times I turned quickly around to find no one following me. This was getting rather creepy. I felt alone, but her face was still showing on the screen at the entrance so she was definitely still here. The question was; where?! I ran around for what felt like a half an hour, only hearing my own muffled footsteps.   
“You really aren’t very perceptive,” I heard someone say, Skye. I turned quickly raising my weapon at the same time, but too late. She pulled the trigger and my vest died, my face disappearing from the screen and declaring Skye the winner. I looked down at her feet. She was barefooted. She was such a cheat! That was why I hadn’t heard her. She hadn’t been making any sounds, because she had taken off her sneakers.   
“You cheat! I want a rematch!” I bellowed striding towards her, she was giggling at me.   
“I have been walking behind you for god knows how long… and you didn’t notice a thing!” she was laughing right up in my face. To even think she had the audacity to do that! She was the one cheating! She took off her shoes. That must be against the rules!  
“Shut it! You’re the one cheating; you can’t take of your shoes! I should have been the one to win!” I argued my arms gesturing wildly after having thrown my gun at the ground soon followed by all my other gear.   
“Oh, really? I’ve never heard about that rule! That because it’s never been made! Bad luck, Jamie!” Skye argued, fighting for her own case. She threw her gun at the ground and began to tug off the vest and all the other gear she was wearing.   
“Bad luck! I am better than you, and you know it! That’s why you had to cheat the way you did!” I screamed, pointing her at her chest; she had gotten of her gear now and she stared angrily up at me.   
“No, I did it because I’m smarter than you! If you had been just half as smart as me, you wouldn’t have lost!” she countered. She was really getting my blood boiling, I felt like getting back at her. Make her stop sprouting all the crude things in my face.   
“So now you’re calling me stupid, Skye! Let us see who is stupid!” I charged her, flinging her over my shoulder, cave man stilling. She screamed loudly beating my back to a pulp.   
“SET ME DOWN, JAMIE!” she screamed “NOW!” I didn’t take notice of her further cries; I walked out of the Lasertag arena past our friends in the changing room and out in the great hall, where I quickly found the locker room for the swimming pool. It was late, at least eight P.M so no one was in the men’s locker room. Even the light weren’t on and it didn’t turn on when I walked in, still I headed for the showers.   
“You’re gonna pay, Skye!” I told her while heading for the nearest shower.   
“JAMIE PUT ME DOWN NOW! THIS ISN’T FUNNY!” she screamed, I just hit the knob turning on the shower and drenching Skye who was still on my shoulder. She screamed when the water hit her back and started hitting my back even more violently. Too late I realized I too was standing under the showerhead.   
“Fuck,” I exclaimed as I tried to tug Skye down from my shoulder. Now she was clinging to me.  
“If you want me wet, you better be too,” she said, finally letting me haul her down from my shoulder, but she kept a freakishly strong hold on my wrists, keeping me within the reach of the shower head. Soon out clothes were clinging to our bodies. She pulled me under the showerhead, what did that girl eat?! She was freakishly strong! The slippery floor didn’t help either! Soon the point of not getting wet was gone as we were both drenched to the skin, now it was only a fight to keep the other one under the showerhead for as long as possible. The fight quickly became friendlier, the water somehow managing to cool both of our nerves.   
“You really are stupid, Jamie!” she said laughing.   
“You’re not much better you’re self!” I said, distracted by the fact that I was the one winning at the moment. She struggled to get away but now I had her and she was going to pay. I pushed her against the wall, holding her arms crossed high. We were standing flush against each other, I had to otherwise she would break free.  
“Say I’m the smartest and I’ll let you go!” I challenged.  
“Ha, I must not tell lies!” she said, quoting harry potter even in the midst of an interrogation, bloody nerd.   
“Say it, or I will give you a wedgie!” I threatened pushing my own body even closer to hers. Damn that girl could struggle, but for now I still had the upper hand. She wiggled and tugged, but she remained firmly pressed against the wall and me. The fact that she was wearing a white shirt with a thin lace bra underneath suddenly became clear to me. The realization that her breasts were almost visible made my breath hatch. I felt my body instantly press even closer to hers.   
“Jamie for the love of...” she trailed of when she looked up at me. The way she looked right now all wet, her hair and clothes clinging to her body, breathing heavily with the effort of fighting me was, to say it honestly, very damn hot. A knot started forming in my chest.  
“Jamie…” she breathed looking up at me through her surprisingly dark eyelashes, for what I could tell they were natural. I leaned my head closer to hers suddenly having an overwhelming urge to kiss her. Not to do so just seemed so unbearable stupid, even for my Standards. She didn’t fight back, nor did she move. She just stopped moving all together, breathing slowly as my lips neared hers unbearably slow, testing the new waters. I could feel her warm breath on my lips. We were inches from each other.  
“What the fuck is going-...” someone yelled then chocking on their word ”Shit! I’m sorry! I’m gonna leave!” the person who had just seen us slammed the door to the locker room, as he left. I had recognized his voice, it was Dan. God, couldn’t he just have come in a second later? But now the damage was done, the moment gone. We sprang apart like we had just touched an electric fence. Dan was such a fuck head sometimes…


	14. Known as myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye

Hanging out with Jamie and his crew was like a never ending slippery slope of unexpected events, bloody terrifying. One night we were all on our way to go parachuting, but then in a change of plans we ended up in an indoor swimming pool someplace, thank god no one found out. Can you even comprehend the kind of drama and shit PR that would create for Jamie if someone had busted us? Thankfully, there hadn’t been anyone there.   
A couple days later Jamie wanted to go skateboarding, and that we actually did, but because most of us – that being Maggie, Jane, Brad, Tristan and myself- sucked so bad at it we went to an indoors ice skating rink. No one was there due to the fact that it was almost closing time, but the girl behind the counter let us in because she was one of those ‘fangirls’ and therefore she knew Jamie. He charmed her pants off and she was almost about to pass out with excitement. It was almost cruel.   
But we got in and used the whole evening ice skating. I beat Jamie in everything. I sucked at skateboarding but ice skating was sure something I could do. I even did pirouettes much to Jamie’s annoyance. He was almost smoking with frustration when we left. He had fallen flat on his arse several times during the evening, as had Roland, he was unbelievable clumsy, Jane had fallen over from laughing every time Roland had taken a tumble towards the ice. Those two was totally like a domino effect, one of them falls and you can be sure the other one is following straight after. It was like they loved hating each other.   
Maggie and Dan had skated for themselves, talking and laughing. It was obvious that they were totally crushing on each other. Even the small glanced they shot each other ached of longing and need of being close. But they were both too shy to take the next step and ask the other one out on a date. It was a bit sad, but I was cheering for them.   
I had been hanging out with Jamie and the others for about two weeks. I know it is two weeks, because I don’t think I have been in danger that many times ever, in such a short period of time. Jamie was absolutely insane, his moods all consuming. Let’s just say there was a bloody reason he was an actor, and let’s just be honest, a pretty good one too.   
In all that time I had spent with him and his friends, I had started to notice people, especially girls giving me weird looks. Like I was a total bitch, and they without knowing me, already hated my guts. I was starting to get the idea of what it was like to know a male famous person without being extra ordinary yourself.   
I had only ever had a Facebook and Instagram, but after a bit convincing from Jane’s side, I joined Twitter. First I was amazed at how quickly I gained followers but then the tweets came, girls asking me how Jamie was, if I could give him something or do something to him for them. The request weren’t the problem they were cute things most of the time, it was the girls hating on me that made me delete my account a week only after I had sat it up. Those girls could be so mean you wouldn’t believe it. Jamie had actually told them to lie of me, had they listened? Definitely not. Okay, some had, but most hadn’t, so I just ended up deleting the account. Thankfully no one had found me on Instagram or Facebook yet, thank god. But I knew it was only a matter of time.   
During all the time I had spent with them all, my audition rate had gone way down and the amount of call-backs I had gotten was almost non-existent. I was starting to debate whether to just give up and get a job at McDonalds, it was that bad. I had tried reading lines with Jamie once. He had been a good help, and the part we had rehearsed to together for, was the only play I had gotten a call-back for, but I didn’t get the role. Some girl with big boobs and blond hair did, probably because she slept with the - this time not gay - director. Okay, no Skye, don’t be like that. She was better than you, end of story! Yeah well, she is still a bloody bitch…  
I was dragging my way home from yet another totally failed audition, when my phone rang. It was my manager, she was my life saviour at times like this, but even her resources were slipping up. I only wanted to be in theatre plays, not movie and TV shows, for the time being. But after yet another failure, it was probably time to change that philosophy.   
“It’s Skye,” I greeted.  
“Skye, good to catch you,” she said, like I was a very busy person who was hard to reach. She was so nice, “how did it go?” well, not so nice again. She was my manager after all. She wanted to make money just as much as I did.  
“Like the last one, they are shit plays for the record, don’t you have anything else?”   
“Skye, I only got TV shows left… I have one that would be perfect for you, question is have you changed your philosophy?” she asked softly, yet sternly, it was my career that was on the line.  
“Just give it to me, what is it?” I asked.  
“It’s a new show… do you know the movie ‘the mortal instrument’?” she asked.  
“Yes, it the one Jamie was in.” My manager had told me to get it in with Jamie after she had found out that I knew him. She had said it would really kick start my career, but obviously I had refused. I didn’t want to get known as Jamie Campbell Bowers girlfriend, that was just a sad way to get famous. I wanted to get known as Skye Delaney, with no one else’s name in front of mine, thank you very much.  
“Exactly, that’s the one, there are auditions here in England, for the character Clary Fray. You fit the role to perfection physically, the question is can you pull her off?” she asked hopefully.  
“Send me the details, and if I don’t get it, call me a Shithead, because that’s what I would be,” then I hung up, my manager was the only person who did the ‘no goodbye thing’, she was just weird. She just rolled more or less like that, and rather I hung up on her, than the other way around.   
Sure enough about 5 minutes later an e-mail ticked in on my phone with the time and place for the audition. It was in 2 hours, at 12.00 today. That’s what I call I tight schedule. Soon after I received a piece I should do. It was the scene where Clary first talked to Jace, time to start prepping.  
2 hours and 30 minutes later, I got out of the audition room. Normally, I would have one thought in my head, pity cake, but this time it was different. I actually had a feeling that it had gone pretty well. Or at least the man behind the desk had kept smiling at me.  
I had been the last one in, so you would think the casting people would be pretty much done for. But they seemed somewhat pleased, or maybe I was just becoming delusional. After all there had been about what seemed like a billion girls to this audition. All either with coloured red hair or with the rare natural red hair like my own. Some of them were even way too young to ever get the role, like 13 years old or so, but they got a shot like everybody else and in the end me too.   
I knew that some that some new casting people would come in, in a minute and start casting for the character Jace, and some guys were already sitting in the waiting room, patiently waiting for their turn.   
“So let us get the first Jace in,” said a woman just as I had closed the door and was about to turn. Which resulted in me almost head banging some guy’s chest as he almost slammed into me in his rush to get in.   
“Watch out, fuckhead!” I yelled after him as he disappeared into the audition room. Some guys just thought they own the fucking place. Look just because they bigger and stronger, doesn’t mean you can run everybody who is slightly smaller down! Somebody should really tell them! I felt like I was fighting this war on my own. Everybody don’t need to move for them! So what if I’m 5’3! I still don’t have to move for you big guy! Go around me for fucking once!  
“Skye?” said a voice next to me. I turned to find Jamie sitting in one of the waiting chairs, some of the guys was staring at him. They obviously knew who his was.   
“Jamie? What are you doing here?” I asked kind of stupidly, but that’s what you do in these situations.   
“Hopefully nailing the role of Jace one more,” he replied and smiled, he looked me up and down. I was dressed just like Clary was at the beginning of the movie. With the loose boyfriend cut blue jeans, the shirt with the pictures on it and the blue jacket over it, my hair up with small pieces hanging down my face. And now that I noticed it, Jamie was wearing the same clothes he had on during the green house scene, or at least something very similar. Even his hair was sat the same way. He looked rather dashing.   
“Did you just audition for..?” he asked trailing off at the end.  
“Yes, I did just audition for Clary, if that’s what you’re asking,” I assured him, “I do have read hair you know, and like the girl in the book, I’m not very tall.” I felt like I had to defend me auditioning for the role, after all the original actress Lily Collins had been a phenomenal Clary and he had after all - for what I have been gathering - been with her during that time. He just chuckled at me.   
“Skye, you would be an outstanding Clary, I’m sure of it,” he said and I blushed slightly at the unexpected compliment, “I hope you get it,” He told me.  
“Well, I hope you get to keep your role as Jace,” I said softly, smiling at him. He smiled back at me.  
“After all, it would be a blast working with you, then if we both get the role I don’t have worry about if I may or may not like the new Clary, because I already know she is a blast being around,” he told me smiling.  
“Right back at you,” I said weakly, “at least I know you’re bearable” I joked, shooting him a little too wide smile.   
“Don’t test your luck, little girl” he threatened as I sat down next to him, more people were filling in the room and most of them shot me and Jamie dirty looks. I turned my back to them, but I still felt their eyes digging into my back.   
“Shut the fuck up, Jamie,” I joked, but then again somewhat meaning what I said, ‘little girl’ who did he think he was? “When is it your turn?”   
“I think, I’m the 5th in,” he answered, just as the first guy got out, looking very unpleased with himself. The next guy walked in.   
“Okay, what are you doing afterwards?” I asked, since I for once didn’t have plans on a Friday night. And it had somehow become a tradition to hang out as a crew. Jame, me and everybody in both our friend groups. I didn’t know when it had happened, but now it was a costume to assume that if they were doing something, you could tag along.  
“The guys and I are playing a gig at Yuki’s pub tonight, you can tag along, see us play if you want,” he suggested.  
“Oh yeah, I haven’t even seen you guys play yet! Of course I’ll come!” I guaranteed him, “When is it?”  
“At 10 PM, so it’s a bit late. We can go for a bite on before it starts? Just the two of us?” he asked fidgeting with his hands.   
“That will be nice, when do you wanna meet up and where?” I asked, maybe I could bring Jane or Brad along. I knew that Brad didn’t have plans. I don’t think he would mind, Jamie and Brad seem to get each other. Jamie nickname for him being ‘Wasted’ and Brad constantly trying to find a fitting one for Jamie, but not one of them stuck more than an hour.   
“Well at 7? I’ll come get you?” he asked looking at me with those very blue eyes of his. Oh... the light went up for me… He had actually just meant him and me… no one else… I don’t know how to feel about that, after all the last time him and I was left alone together we almost ended up snogging each other, if Dan hadn’t interrupted even more would probably have happened. And I didn’t want that, as being known as Jamie Campbell Bowers girlfriend currently weren’t on my to-do list.   
“Do you mind if I bring Brad along? I would feel bad leaving him alone in the flat.” I argued.   
“Oh eh,” he stammered, ”That’s fine I guess,” Jamie agreed, but he looked a little like a kid whose candy had been stolen, “so I’ll come get you guys at seven?”   
“Seven it is!” I said and reached over to give him a hug; he wrapped both his hands around me and gave me one of him tight and heart-warming Jamie-hugs. I had named his hugs, mostly because he knew how to give them; they weren’t some little weak squish around you. He gave you what I called a real hug, which was nice for a change, not many did that.  
“Can’t wait to hear you guys play!” I exclaimed as he released me, then I got up to leave. “See ya later, Jamie,” I called back to him as I left him sitting in the waiting room of an audition that had the potential to change both our lives, I waved franticly at him.  
“See ya” he called back. The door closed behind me and once more stood on the windy streets of London.


	15. Good luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie

My – not – so smooth attempt to ask Skye out had failed miserably. Like... look… okay… okay how could she get the idea of bringing Brad along, when I clearly stated ‘just the two of us’? How could she possibly misunderstand that? I just don’t… get her… one minute she looked like she wanted to snog me into the ground, then the next she seemed only to exist for the purpose of being a bloody pain in my arse! I couldn’t for the life of me figure her out, plus she beat me at ice skating, so I was still kind of fuming over that. Seriously, who could do the pirouette and jump thing in real life? Oh Yeah well – let’s see – Skye could. Plus she was hella fast. She was like a chipmunk on speed the way she sped around in that ice skating rink. It could drive me insane. I could never win with her apparently.   
I had agreed to come get her and Brad at their house at seven. I rolled up 10 minutes late just to seem like hadn’t been waiting the whole time, but that I actually had a busy life. They were not standing on the street as I had hoped, so I got out of my Jaguar, locked it and went up to the apartment complex. It was a very old building and it had it charms, but the inside was not very sustainable, the wooden steps up to their apartment squeaked loudly. The walls in the building was thin so even though I still was one floor under their flat, I could hear shouts, screams and cries coming from the flat above me, Skye’s flat.  
I had been here 2 times before. One time to pick Brad up, he had never seen the insides of a… well let’s call it a gentleman’s club. the guys and I had decided to show him. It was a weird experience to get hit on by other guys and it gave me a new found respect for women who had to put up with this at every other normal club. Though, it felt bloody fantastic. I had felt like ‘that hot chick’ the whole night! I think I got hit on by more than 50 guys, though the fact that I sat with my legs crossed probably did help. But at the end of the night I was still straight, believe it or not. The second time I came to pick them up was because we were all going somewhere; I can’t remember where anymore that night had a lot of black holes.   
I walked into their tiny kitchen and found Jane sitting in a chair with a piece of hair in her hand, sopping with tears streaming down her face. Something smelled burned in here and it only took me a couple seconds to register that Jane had burned off her own hair trying to curl it. She was wearing a robe and her makeup looked done to perfection. Brad was sitting in a chair next to her with a computer in his lap. He was wearing blue jeans and a shirt with the forever alone meme on it. Very Brad.   
“Jane relax, I’ll just google ‘how to fix burned hair’ and it will all be just fine!” Brad said reassuringly, it just made Jane sob even more, because you can’t fix burned of hair. Somebody just needed to tell Brad that by the looks of it.   
“Why did you burn your hair off, Jane?” I joked and sat down next to her, bad choice. If glares could have shot laser beams, hers would.   
“Shut it, J! I’m not in the mood for your fucking games right now!” she cried, stood up and stomped out the kitchen.   
“Jane! Sorry! I wasn’t meant like that! I’m…” but then she was out of the room, my apology lost on her. I turned to Brad and he sighed.  
“Turns out… You can’t fix burnt off hair,” he said and put his laptop on the kitchen table, sighing back in his chair.   
“I could have told you that, Brad,” I sighed, “so are you guys ready?”  
“Skye have been trying to find an appropriate outfit for the last two hours, I think you need to go help her out. She is almost as out of it as Jane.”  
“Hm, where is Jane going anyways?” I asked out of simple curiosity.  
“Well, nowhere now, but she had a date,” Brad answered and I nodded huffing at his statement, girls was very much emotionally attached to their hair. After a small period of silence only interrupted by Jane distant crying and weird noises coming from what I assumed must be Skye room, Brad said, “please go help Skye out, I have tried and failed miserably, now it’s your turn, muchacho!”   
“But you’re the gay one, isn’t that your area of expertise?” I argued, I didn’t want to find Skye half dressed as I did at the theatre. It was quite a long time ago, but it wasn’t like I was about to forget it.   
“Who of the two of us do you think got the most fashion sense?” he shot back. I looked at him; the meme tee shirt said it all. After all I was the one wearing Burberry right now.  
“Okay, you have got a point,” I mumbled, giving in. I rose from my seat and walked through the living room to where the weird noises were coming from. She seemed to be talking to herself.   
“No not that one… too classy.. Or is it? Too ridged… to metal… to fluffy...What the fuck is this? No, no, no, no, no, NO!”I hear from outside the door. I loved it when I caught people talking to themselves, it made me think I weren’t the only crazy one. I knocked.  
“WHAT?” she snapped angrily.  
“It’s Jamie, can I come in?” I said, opening the door slightly.   
“Oh, just come in! I need your help!” she said quickly, seemingly less angry. I walked in the room. Clothes were thrown on the floor, on the bed, hanging from the top of the bookcase. It looked like her whole closet was on the ground, but when I took a look into the closet itself it seemed to be full.   
Skye was standing in front of mentioned closet, throwing dismissed clothes over her shoulder at an alarming rate. It would be empty in minutes. She too was wearing a robe; it was pink and showed a little more of her cleavage then may be intended. I leaned against the doorframe.   
“How can I assist the misses?” I said joking again.  
“Jeans, skirt or dress?” she asked holding up several of the kind.   
“None of them please,” I grinned, ”if you have to ask.”   
“I’m serious Jamie!” she exclaimed stomping the ground, “what kind of place are we going?” I chuckled at her frustration, it was adorable.  
“Little fancy but only a little, Jeans and a pretty top should do, after all we are going to a bar afterwards to play a gig.” I said.   
“This top okay?” she asked, it was light green and dropped to show cleavage.   
“It would definitely do, Skye. You could wear a plastic bag and still look fantastic.” I said before I could stop myself.   
“No jokes, Jamie. Please!” she said shyly as she trotted around the room in the search of pants.   
“I’m not joking, Skye,” I told her again, as she stood up with a pair of black skinny jeans. She shot me a sarcastic smile; it was obvious she didn’t believe me.   
“Sure you’re not, now leave the room so I can change!” she said pushing me out the door.   
“Do I have to? I promise I won’t peak.” I said trying to turn around as she pushed me towards the door.   
“Like I believe that!” she said laughing as she got me out the door and slammed it after me.   
After 10 minutes she got out, I had slumped myself in their surprisingly nice sofa. Their house was very minimalistic, not much was in the common areas. She walked out and I stood up to look at her, as I expected she looked fantastic. I walked up to her and took her hand. I lifted it in the air and spun her around.  
“Beautiful as always Ms. Delaney,” I said.   
“Don’t call me that, it’s my mother’s name,” she said. We stood close, at least a few inches into each other’s personal space. She quickly let go of my hand and took a step back.   
“What do you want me to call you then?” I asked.  
“I don’t know, isn’t Skye alright?” she asked.  
“No, I need to nick name you...I just have no idea of what to call you,” I told her stroking my chin in thought, “What about reaper?” I asked. Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.  
“Reaper? Why reaper?” she asked in wonder and I unconsciously took a step closer to her.   
“Like the grim reaper, because I have a rising suspicion that you are trying to take the life out me.” I said smiling at her, then tugging her in for a one armed hug. She punched my chest lightly, while giggling softly. She was tiny and her head stopped quite a distance from my chin.   
“Should we get going?” she asked.  
“Yeah,” I replied and we walked out into the kitchen where we found no sign of Brad.   
“Isn’t Brad coming along?” I asked.  
“Yeah I think so... Wait a sec, I’ll go find him,” and then she left me in the kitchen alone. I slumped in a chair waiting.   
“We’re going alone,” she said sounding sad as she came around the corner again. I on the other hand had a minor celebration going through my whole body, while still remaining calm on the outside, “Jane has declared Brad her official human sizes teddy bear, she have confirmed herself in shock and demands the presence of Brad to come through this very difficult time,” she said, sounding surprised by her own words.   
“You’re friends are weird, Skye,” I laughed.   
“Yeah well, Jane is just highly attached to her hair,” Skye said as she took a handbag from one of the chairs. “Should we get going?” she asked and I nodded. Together we went out the door, down the stairs and out onto the street. Then Skye stopped in her tracks, as she saw which car I was headed for.  
“That’s.. Your car..?” she said stunned.   
“Yeah, come on get in,” I said gesturing towards the car.  
“You have got to be kidding me, Jamie,” Skye breathed.  
“I wouldn’t dare kid the reaper,” I joked as I opened the door for her and she got in not knowing which foot to use first, she certainly wasn’t used to people opening the door for her. She laughed and eventually got in. I walked around the hood of the car and got in next to her. Then I started it and it road to life and we drove off. This night just became a whole lot better.


	16. Principles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye

“So where are you taking us?” I asked curiously, expecting the interior of the fancy car. It was a red capriole, but the roof was up now. The seats were Black leather and the whole car smelled of conifers somehow.   
“Just wait and see, Reap…” Jamie said looking at me out the corner of his eyes, had he just shortened his nickname for me from Reaper to Reap, that just sounded cute... bloody hell.... He wasn’t wearing a hat tonight like he usually was. His hair was hanging loosely around his face in it fair glory. He was wearing light blue skinny Jeans and a grey tee shirt with a light brown leather jacket over. He looked good to be honest.   
“Come on Jamie! Tell me!” I exclaimed turning my body towards him.   
“Well you can see it right there!” he said pointing at a running sushi place at the end of the street. It was probably one of the most expensive places in town. He had got to be kidding me!  
“Jamie I can’t afford that! It’s too expensive! I don’t have a job if you hadn’t noticed!” I exclaimed, there was one very simple reason I had never tried sushi - okay two reasons actually. 1) It was too expensive, and 2) it was way too exotic.   
“Don’t worry about that Skye, it’s my treat,” he said softly and put his hand on my thigh.   
“Jamie, I would like to pay for myself!” I said sternly taking his hand of me. I had been in way too many awkward situations caused by money between friendships. It just wasn’t worth it.   
“Skye it’s my treat tonight, then it’s yours next time or when you get a job,” he said, as he pulled in on a parking lot just across from the Sushi place.   
“No Jamie, can’t we go somewhere else?!” I argued. I didn’t like being taken places were others had to pay for me. It was probably like that with all the modern women in London, but it just weren’t a very comfortable thing for me to do. I hated owing money to someone. Actually I hated owing anything to anybody, no matter what it was!   
“Skye I am going to take you to the restaurant whether you like it or not! Just let me win for once!” he hissed in frustration. I stared at him, my eyes probably the sizes of teacups. He face was turning crimson and he was starting to radiate pure frustration. His moods were all consuming.   
“Jamie calm down... I just don’t have the money and I don’t like it when my friends pay for me, it’s too much pressure. The pressure to pay them back, and then what if a cant, yeah.. I just can’t do it J… Can we please go somewhere else?” I said softy trying to calm his sudden mood change, without success.   
“No, Skye! I asked you out and now I’m going to take you to my favourite restaurant! Why are you making it so hard for me!” he almost shouted at me, his sudden anger was a bit frightening. His before so neatly combed hair now stuck in a weak parody of Albert Einstein’s insane hairdo. But no matter how fucking angry he got, I wouldn’t go into that restaurant, and he could just as well accept it.   
“I said no, Jamie!” I said sternly, “I won’t owe you anything! Can’t we just go somewhere else?!” How couldn’t he get it? It was very fucking simple: I didn’t have the money to go in there! And that was it! End of discussion. He looked angrily at me, his pupils’ black, running his hands through his fair hair several times, making it stick up even more. He seemed not to believe what he was hearing.  
“No, Skye. We can’t! Why can’t you just… Argh…” he bellowed as he pulled in to a parking spot, turned off the car and pulled the breaks.   
“Jamie, I don’t have as much money as you do! I haven’t done big movies! I haven’t…” I said but he broke me off.   
“You think I’m some rich guy, some hotshot?! Don’t you? With a ton of money in my bank account?” he shouted, turning to me in anger, he looked like he had been greatly wronged. He face was red and I could see the vain on his forehead popping. He didn’t even give me time to answer he just kept on going. “I have no money, Skye! I’m just like everyone else… I don’t know where people get the notion from that I’m rich! I’m not!” he said loudly and sternly, but he wasn’t shouting anymore. Though do not get me wrong he was still angry. He’s words sounded stupid to me, you would only have to look at him to know that he was loaded.   
“You’re fucking Jamie Campbell Bower! You’re wearing Burberry right now and you want to tell me you’re poor! You have got to be kidding me! You don’t even know what poor means! For god’s sake we’re sitting in a jaguar!” I was angry, because he was again, “No, you are, I’m leaving, this was a bad idea,” I ended and turned to open the door, it was locked.   
“Jamie, let me out!” I hissed, tugging wildly at the door.   
“Skye, look at me, please,” he said, his voice suddenly sweet as summer flowers. Why the sudden change? I don’t know. All I know is what happened next.   
“No, Jamie! Let me out now!” I said, still trying to rip the door open without success.  
“Skye, look at me please,” he just repeated softly.  
“Jamie, let me out!” I exclaimed.   
“Skye,” I heard him say, he said it in such a way that I couldn’t help but feel like bitch for making such a fuss. But he had gotten me angry and now I didn’t know how to stop being angry. I didn’t react to his words; I just tried to find some button that would let me out.   
“SKYE!” He suddenly cried out and I felt myself snap. I turned to him in one quick motion.  
“WHAT?!” I bellowed angrily, his face was a weird mash of confusion, lingering anger, sadness, but most of all determination. And before I could even get one more word out, before I could even think another thought his lips crashed into mine, hard and angry. I felt my body bolt as if lightning had just coursed through me. His hands gripped my face desperately keeping me in place, not wanting me to escape. Then suddenly my body broke into action, its petrified state suddenly over. I kissed him back, with just as much rigid need as he kissed me. Our lips danced over each other desperately, like we had been holding on for ages and now suddenly all the build-up emotions had blown up in our faces. My hand wrapped itself in his hair, the other one around his neck.   
I climbed over onto his seat and sat on him, straddling him, all the while somehow not breaking the kiss. His hands went down my back pulling my closer to him, as he sat up to feel my body flush against his. My hands tangled in his hair. He growled against my lips with wanton. His hand slipped under my shirt wanting the relish of bare skin. His tongue stroking my bottom lip asking for permission to come in and I greeted him, opening my mouth. Our tongues danced and battled for dominance. The kiss was relentless and felt like a thousand volt had taken hold of my body. Everywhere he touched lit up like fire and spread through my whole body like a wildfire. I felt myself sighing against his lips, shakenly breaking the kiss, our faces inches from each other. He was breathing deeply as if trying to calm his excitement. Still holding my body against his.   
That was when I it all stormed back to me. I could be doing this. And especially not with him!   
“I can’t do this…” I almost whispered against his lips and then I bolted out the car. His door somehow not locked. I ran without looking back. Not knowing what had just happened or what demon had possessed me. All I knew was that it was one of the most stupid things I could have ever done. I heard him shout after me, but I was too far away to hear what he was saying.


	17. The Heavens Opened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie

In what world did anyone find it appropriate to make a run for it just after a hefty snog? Yeah well - I don’t know - Skye did by the looks of it. She was running full speed around the corner, leaving me in my car bothered, embarrassed, stunned and as time passed more and more angry. All in all just pissed, I tell you.   
I had shouted after her, asking here where on earth she was going, what had happened and almost pleading her to come back, but she just kept running. Running like her fucking arse had caught on fire. She was impossible to figure out… She had after all kissed me and that would have to count for something right? You wouldn’t kiss a person like that if you didn’t like them? Right? That would be downright ridiculous, now wouldn’t it? You would push them away and tell them you don’t feel the same way, and that would be it.   
And if that had happened I would have no hard feelings, but this was just stupid on her part! She acted like a child, a very hefty snogging child, but that’s all the same! What was her deal? Please enlighten me! I sighed into my seat, rubbing my temples, and then with my left hand I cleaned my mouth off her… well, saliva. It had become a rather open mouthed kissed at the end, that sort of thing just kind of happened, you know? Saliva, everywhere! If you have ever kissed someone you should know the ordeal. The sky had been grey, playful all day, threatening to throw a bucket of either ice or water at us, at any given time.  
I wondered if it should try and catch up to her before she reached the tube or if I should just leave her be. She was the one making a bloody fuss, not me. She should be the one to come crawling back, apologizing for her behaviour, not me! But then again I doubted she would, she was probably too fucking proud to stoop to that sort of thing - the coming crawling back, I mean, not the apologising, that she had done on occasions when she had made one or several bummers.   
I hoisted myself up from my slouching position in my seat and started the car. It roared to life, the only way a sports car could, and I backed slowly out of my parking spot to try and find Skye. One of us had to swallow our pride – that being me – I we should get anywhere with this – in my mind – relationship. To be honest she had not seemed all that interested until right now, where she had kissed me back like her life had depended on it. I had really taken a chance there. The kissing usually happens at the end of the first date, not in the car before it, and that is no matter how long you have known each other beforehand, I suppose. That’s what I’ve been told. Not that I have followed that principal…  
I hit the road and drove the path I supposed she had taken, the tube was quite a long way off and she could impossibly have reached it already. After a couple of minutes she came into sight, and just as she did the heavens opened and water started pouring down in thick steady streams. She would be soaking wet within minutes. She hunched over trying to shield herself from the pouring rain. Slowly I pulled up next to her, driving at a snail's pace while she walked on her short legs, they went like cap sticks. I was in the process of rowling down the passenger window so she could hear me properly. She looked over at me from the corner of her eye, probably just checking for axe murderers or something. Of course she recognized the car and started walking faster, if that was even possible.   
“Skye!” I shouted after her “Don’t be a moron! You’ll get sick in this weather!” I caught up to her and tried to lean over the middle of the car, so I could have eye contact with her.   
“So what, Jamie? Go away. Go home or something…” she argued weakly as her hand stroked a piece of hair away from her face.   
“Scarlett! Get in! And stop being a brat!” I said maybe a tad harsher then I had expected. Skye’s face scrunched up in a displeased frown.   
“Don’t call me that, James,” she spat out my real name as if it was a curse word, “only my push mother and Brad gets to call me Scarlett!” her clothes already clung to her skin and her hair was plastered around her neck. It had only been raining for a couple minutes, but she looked like drowned mouse.   
“Skye, get in, I’ll take you home and we’ll just watch reruns of ‘Doctor Who’ and drink hot coco until I’ll have to leave for the show, sounds all right?” I offered, she eyed me suspiciously, my sudden defiance making her careful as if I played a cruel trick on her. If I was, I would like to think she wouldn’t know, but I was probably wrong. She was quit perceptive to that kind of thing. But then if even I didn’t know I was playing a trick on her, how could she know. I didn’t know what I was doing. I was just starving.   
“Skye, I’m starving all right! It’s already almost 8 pm and I can’t remember the last time I ate, get in the fucking car!” I said half kidding, half very fucking serious.   
“You won’t take me to that damn sushi place?” she asked carefully, she stopped walking and I stopped the car. She stood there looking at me through the rain, water dripping down from her hair, soaking her already drenched clothes.   
“No, I promise! Just get in, you probably already have a cold,” I promised her, she eyed me one more time before she took a few steps forward and grasped the handle. I reached behind me; I knew I still had some towels on the backseat from when I went swimming with Mathilda, Dan and all the others in June. I didn’t use the car much; it was quite expensive with the gas. Quickly I grasped one of the towels and spread it over the seat so she could sit down without totally wrecking the seat.   
She opened the door and got in – finally – and I passed her another towel and a blanket. It was only now I noticed that she was shivering with cold. Gratefully she took them and started drying her hair, leaving the blanket unused on her lap. So I reached over and spread it over her legs, almost kind of tugging her in, when I was done I looked up at her. At some point she had stopped drying her hair and had started staring at me.  
“Just making sure you get warm,” I said in a low voice as I reached up and stroked a piece of hair out of the way, behind her ear. She just kept staring at me with those big green eyes of hers, like she was expecting me to grow an extra pair of arms all of a sudden. My hands stroked her cheek as it left her face almost unwillingly.   
“Let’s go, my house is closets and we need to get you out of those clothes,” I told her as I started up the car. She just sat there looking at me in silence and we drove the 10 minute drive to my house through the grey, rainy streets of London.   
As we walked into my apartment, Skye had started shivering even more, than before. The heat from the kiss and her hurried walked afterwards quickly wearing off. She had still the blanket around her but I doubted it was helping much. She was after all drenched to the skin. Pity she weren’t wearing a white shirt like last time, which would have been nice. I closed the door behind me and tugged my shoes of in a swift movement leaving them sprawled disorderly on the floor. Skye too was trying to tug her shoes off, they were squishing with water and a small puddle had soon collected where she stood. Her hands kept slipping on the shoe making it immensely difficult for her to tug them of, and with her shaking hands it was almost impossible.   
“Sit down, I’ll help you,” I told her as I walked around her.  
“No, I don’t ne...” she started but I cut her off.  
“Skye. Sit. Down,” I said emphasizing each word with as much authority as I could muster. To my surprise she sighed heavily and sat down, lifting her leg so I could take a hold of her shoe. Soon with a lot of pulling, they got off. It was like they were glued to her fucking feet. I reached out my hand to help her get up from the floor and yet again to my surprise she took it without arguing.   
“Come on, we need to get you dried off,” I said for what must have been for the 1000 time. I led her still with her hand in mine to my private bathroom, the same bathroom she had showered in the morning after the party. She obviously knew where it was, I just kind of wanted an excuse to hold her hand. I walked in the bathroom and took her with me, I quickly turned on the shower, so I was hot when she stepped under it.   
“Okay, strip down and give me your clothes I’ll put it in the dryer,” I said as I drew my hand back from the shower, just missing the ray of water by less than half a second.   
“Okay,” she said still not moving into action as I expected her to, “Jamie?” she asked now seeming a tad bit annoyed.  
“What?” I asked. Why wasn’t she getting out of those drenched clothes? Maybe she wanted to get sick. Maybe, she was just crazy like that.  
“Get out!” she exclaimed. Oh that’s why! Okay, she wasn’t crazy I was just forgetting the fact that even though I had seen her butt naked she still didn’t want me to see it again. Bloody woman, but then again it were her call, not mine.   
“Oh, yeah right. I’m still here. Just throw your clothes at me before you get in the shower, okay?” I said as I left the bathroom and as soon as I was out the door it slammed behind me. I waited a couple minutes for her to throw her clothes out to me. Soon the door cracked open and some clothes were thrown on the floor. I picked up and checked to see if she had given me all of it or just her blouse, jacket and pants. Nope, her panties and bra were there too. They were matching and black lingerie both of them, the kind of underwear girls wore when they expected to get laid, or was I just over think her choice of undergarments. Had she expected..? Nah then why would she had run off? I was over think this for sure, right? I walked into the laundry room next to the bathroom and put her clothes in the dryer and started it. That was when I realised, that she had nothing to wear, she would have to go commando in one of my sweatpants and tee shirts until her own clothes were dry. This turned me on more than I care to admit.   
I got a pair of my smallest sweatpants and a very low cut tee shirt, just for my own amusement. I had considered giving her a see trough white shirt, but it would just have been too obvious, so a low cut one seemed like the better choice. I lay it outside the bathroom door and then I went into my kitchen to whip something up. I might as well show of my cooking abilities, now that we’re at it.


	18. Trickery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye

Walking out his shower I realised two things. One I had a towel, though I wasn’t sure whether or not it had been used before. Second I had no clothes to wear and this time even the damn laundry basket was empty. I had to either go around wrapped in a towel, till I was dry or go commando in some of Jamie’s clothes. The fear of towel errors/droppings made me choose going commando in Jamie’s clothing within seconds.   
I wrapped said towel around me and headed for the door, cracking it open just enough to pop my head out in the hallway. “Jamie!” I hollowed. Sizzling sounds emanated from the kitchen door. He was cocking?   
“Whaaat?!” he yelled obviously busy with something by the restrain of his voice. He also said ‘what’ in a funny way, because he didn’t say ‘what’, it was more like ‘whao’, with an o at the end. That he said was the reason, he never played – what he called – the ‘what guy’ when he went in for a role, he gave the answers, he didn’t ask the questions.   
“I need clothes!” I hollowed back. Something clattered on the floor in the kitchen, and Jamie let out a small yelp and started repeating, “I’m fine, I’m fine. Everything is fine.” And then at the end of his ‘I’m fine’- tirade he told me, “Look down the clothes should be just outside the door,” I looked down. Nothing there by the looks of it, and I would have noticed it if there had been anything there.   
“There’s nothing here, Jamie,” I told him, I was starting to get cold again and some clothes would really improve my mood right now.   
“I placed it there just a second ago!” he yelled back, still - by the sound of it - clattering around in the kitchen. What was he doing? Remaking the scene ‘trash the camp’ from ‘Tarzan’? Sure as hell almost sounded like it.  
“Well it’s not there, James!” I heard something being sat down in the kitchen and he appeared in the doorway, he looked flushed and his before almost so neat hair was sticking up in odd places even Einstein would have been proud of. Plus he was sporting an apron; he had a striking resemblance to a housewife from the 60ties. Walking toward me he had a determined look in his eyes, like I was that stupid kid of his who had left her toy out in the hall. He hurled past me and went behind the opened door, picking something up from the floor. When he stood up he held something in his hands, a pair of black sweatpants and a grey tee shirt, looking rather annoyed. It had slipped behind the door out of sight as I opened it.   
“Ow… Thanks,” I said in a small voice, reaching for the clothes but just as I did, his annoyed expression turned lopsided and shaped itself in an evil grin. His outstretched hand shot away, out of my reach, which made me almost tumble over.   
“What the F, Jamie?!” I exhaled as I gathered myself, making sure nothing had slipped out accidently. Nothing had, thank god. “Hand me the clothes, James?!” I squeaked trying to get a hold of it but being 5’3 didn’t work in my favour, as it was nothing compared to his 6’1 feet. I felt like a dwarf more than ever.   
“No!” he giggled - yeah he giggles believe it or not - struggling to hold the clothes away from me, holding it just out of my reach, then he suddenly got this weird expression on his face, “what would you offer me in exchange for these garments, my lady?” he said in an old school gentleman voice, like his question in the first place weren’t totally inappropriate.   
“Be serious, J, hand them over;” I said holding out my hand, almost expecting him to just hand them over just as I said, he couldn’t be serious! But of course that wasn’t the case. That would just be way too easy. He just smiled at me like I was some sort of moron. In hindsight I kind of was.   
“What do you have to offer, my lady? A kiss perhaps?” he said still going with the – totally fake may I add – gentleman voice. Annoyed I lifted my eyebrow at him; I knew due to numerous encounters just like this one, that he absolutely loathed that. But this time he just bowed down in my height making a kissy mouth in front of me.   
“Jamie...” I said in a low voice, I didn’t want to kiss him again, okay don’t get me wrong! My body was saying “heck yes! Kiss him now you moron!” but my brain told me otherwise. I pushed him away and he stood up, still bloody smiling.  
“Come on, Skye. It’s just one kiss and then you will get the clothes!” he said like it was as simple as that. Like dating him was not a big deal, when in reality it was. Wait a sec… Did I just assume just because I was kissing the guy that we were dating? No! We were just kissing! Isn’t that supposed to be harmless enough?   
Unless someone catches ‘the feels’ of course, then whatever friendship we might have had, was doomed. The one part being overly emotional, the other not caring enough to satisfy the first ones need for attention and love, even though the first part, that have caught the feels may be fine with it being platonic, if that makes any sense. But one thing held me back more than anything else; he was Jamie Campbell Bower to the world, though he was only Jamie to me. He was famous whether he liked it or not.   
I had seen the way his phone had looked possessed when he tweeted something and then sat in on vibrate, it was crazy how many retweets he got, even though most of them were “I LUV U!” tweets. In the beginning he said he had felt light headed with all the love declarations he had gotten, but after a while it had lost its meaning to him. Because he knew that even though how much people thought they knew him, they didn’t. They may think that they were in love with him, but they didn’t know him. Very few people did. Like he said, no one knows the real Bower.   
“Jamie, please give it here!” I said desperately taking yet another step towards him; he of course moved his arm the last second which resulted in me standing about 4 inches from his chest. Blue eyes stared down at me from above, ringed by a halo of untamed blond hair. He wasn’t an ordinary beauty, his face had an ancient quality to it, in the high of his cheekbones, the curve of his lips, it was like he was like he was taken out of an old French painting. Without meaning to I knew that I found him beautiful, even though my mind screamed at me that I shouldn’t. Being who he was made him of limits. ‘But damn he is hot...’ my lusty brain argued, ‘No! Get it together, Skye!’   
“Jamie, please give me the clothes,” I said in a hushed voice. He inched closer to me, leaning more and more till he dared take a tiny step towards me, mineralising the space between us. I could feel the heat radiating of his body, hitting mine making it feel like bursts of electricity coursed through my body spontaneously.  
“Jamie…” I croaked words getting caught in my throat, when I looked into his bright blue eye as he walked me back towards the wall. He placed his hands on either side of my head locking me in, making an escape almost impossible. But I didn’t feel like fleeing. My feet had nailed themselves to the ground, it was a wonder I was still standing due to the fact that my legs felt more or less felt like jelly.   
“Skye…” he breathed, “it’s just a kiss.” His words was almost a whisper. I could feel his hot breath on my lips, drawing me in, daring me to kiss him. Slowly he leaned in; being gentleman enough to give me time to push him away or scream, if that was what I wanted. His body inched closer bringing our bodies less than an inch from each other, in a wordless restrained dance of wanton. Kissing is harmless enough, right? And right when he kissed I realised, 1) no, it definitely wasn’t harmless and 2) I didn’t care. His lips was crashing into mine, telling me all the things words couldn’t. That was what kisses did; it told everything words couldn’t, but sometimes a little too much was uttered.   
His lips were soft and warm, but desperate and needy against mine. Like a man wandering in a desert who have finally found water. He groaned against my lips and I couldn’t help but let out a small whimper as he did. My hand slit up cupping his face drawing him closer to me, wanting to feel more of him. Fingers tangled in his hair. His hands were trailing its way down my body, down over my shoulder blade over my towel covered breast just missing my nipples by an inch. Until he wrapped his arms around me, grapping my arse and hoisted me up, holding me against him and the wall, breaking the kiss unwillingly as he did.   
Suddenly I became very much aware of the fact that I wasn’t wearing any underwear and so I noticed, did Jamie. His hard length was pressing against my inner thigh through the fabric of his trousers, that’s how I knew. His lips crashed against mine again, and he slithered out his tongue pleading for entrance and I gave it, having no resistance left in me, only wanting to waste away in the feel of his skin against mine. Pleasure sunk it claws into us, craving our entire being. The towel began slipping down, almost revealing my breast, but I didn’t care. If anything I wanted to get rid of everything between us, relish in primal desires of the body. Warm hands slipped under the towel connecting with my bare buttocks, cupping it firmly. A moan escaped my lips as he trailed light pecked kissed over my cheek bone down my throat till he found a sensitive spot where he latched on sucking and nibbling, making my head go dizzy with lust, my hands drawing him closer not wanting him to ever stop. It was in that moment the fire alarm decided to go off.


	19. Wait Till Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie

I didn’t like fire alarms. I didn’t like fire alarms the least! Why?! Why did it have to.. OH SHIT! I had food on the stove! I forgot!  
“Oh fuck!” I hissed as I reluctantly released myself from Skye, my fear of my house burning down around me only slightly bigger than my want for Skye. I just didn’t want to burn to death while I snogged her, mostly because I would want to do it 700 times more after that.   
I hastily let her free from her position against the wall, giving her room to stand on her own two feet before turning on my heals heading for the kitchen. Smoke was flouting up from a pan with piece of chicken breast on it, which had turned into a piece of coal. That pan being placed directly under the fire alarm. For how long had we been snogging exactly? It must have been longer than what it had seemed. Max 5 minute! I think… how long did it take for a chicken breast to look like a burned potato?   
The kitchen was a mess; I had in a hurry scrambled together a pizza and put it in the oven. Just a regular one with pepperoni and that stuff, I had wanted to roast a chicken breast, cut it into pieces and put in on the pizza, but apparently fate would have it otherwise. It was just going to be regular pepperoni pizza for tonight. Sadly.   
I went over to the stove and took the pan off it, quickly tossing the chicken breast in the trash and throwing the pan itself in the sink, I could wash it later. It sizzled as the water drops around it started to boil. Then I went up on a stool and turned off the fire alarm, and everything went silent, it was like I could have heard a pin drop. I got down and placed the stool at the kitchen table again. I had a modern kitchen with a round kitchen table in some dark wood with fancy black chairs around it. It is needless to say I didn’t decorate this place myself, I just kind of moved in.   
This was the moment I remembered what had just happened with Skye, and the fact that she hadn’t followed me into the kitchen alarmed me a bit. What person hears a fire alarm and doesn’t go and check it with their own eyes? I walked out into the hallway again to find Skye leaning up against the wall, looking flushed and stunningly beautiful. Her dark red hair still clung to her neck and back, trailing small water streams down her body, and in the end reaching the wooden floor. She clutched the towel around her, giving my imagination almost everything and nothing to envision.   
I wanted almost more than anything else to kiss her again, but the blankness of her eyes held me back. Something wasn’t alright; I had just no idea what it would be?! I hadn’t forced her to do anything. But then again there must have been a reason why she had run of just after we had made out in the car. Casually I tried to lean up against the wall next to her, almost touching my chest to her shoulder.   
“Nothing’s on fire, we’re not gonna die, don’t worry” I told her grinning at her, trying to lighten the mood. But she just stayed sad and gloomy. She didn’t answer.  
After a couple seconds of silence I asked, “What’s the matter, Skye? Scared of fire alarms or something?” She shook her head slightly not bothering with any facial expressions.   
“Then what is it, Reap? Did I do something I shouldn’t?” I said softly as I lifted her head to look at me, placing my hand under her chin. She didn’t struggle or anything, but I would tell that she almost reluctantly looked up at me anyhow.   
“Jamie, you know we can never happen, right?” her words hit me in my gut, making me feel sick to my stomach. I liked her a lot more than I had thought I did in the first place, otherwise it wouldn’t make me feel like I was slowly being pulled under water, drowning, when she said those words. I hadn’t really admitted it to myself before now but… my thoughts trailed off, unwilling to think the words that there was no coming back from. Once they were thought, there was no way to turn back.   
“What do you mean?” I asked, even though I didn’t want to hear her say what I thought she would say. Curiosity presented itself and I wondered why she felt like this, because she couldn’t tell me she didn’t like me! You don’t kiss someone you don’t like that way! You don’t moan and pull their hair urging them almost desperately to go on! You just don’t!   
“We just can’t…” she trailed off as she unhooked herself of the wall and went to pick up the clothes I at some point had thrown on the floor. She bent down to pick them up off the floor and then stood up facing me. Her face didn’t look flushed anymore, but had turned alarmingly pale.   
“We just can’t what, Skye?” I asked impatiently, I felt like she was stepping all over me by not answering. It felt like torture. A torture I knew all too well. She was dumping me before she had even given me a chance. Tearing and ripping my heart into a million pieces, probably without even knowing it.   
“I can’t be with you,” she simply said as she turned on her heals and went into the bathroom. I tried to catch her but the door closed in my face.   
“Skye, what are you on about? Of course you can!” I said maybe a little too hopefully, but I just wanted to convince her so badly that we were right for one another, that she didn’t have to do this to me. That she didn’t have to break my heart, which had without me realizing it fallen in love with her. With her insanity and her kindness, her stubbornness and her ability to always make my blood boil, simply with her. After a couple minutes with only the rustling of clothes behind the bathroom door to be heard, she opened the door, she was wearing my clothes and her hair was slightly drier, hanging down over her shoulder. I couldn’t help but noticing how stunning she was in the simpleness of her makeup less face and shaggy clothes. She didn’t need anything to be beautiful to me.   
“Skye…” I started but she cut me off.  
“Jamie… not tonight, okay? I can’t do this tonight. I can’t deal with it… Can’t we just pretend none of this happened, just for tonight? We’ll deal with it in the morning?” her tone was controlled like she was putting some major restraint on herself, like she was keeping herself from crying even though her eyes were dry. “Can’t we just go eat whatever you made and then go to your gig? I just can’t…” her controlled voice was crumbling around her, she leaned against doorframe, hiding her head in her hands like she was about to shed tears.   
“Skye, why.. wha.. why..?” I stammered as I took a step toward her now stand only a foot away.   
“Please, Jamie….” She sighed sadly, rubbing her hand all over her face, her head still down.   
“Skye… I …” I stuttered, raising my hand to cup her cheek. I stroked her it softly rising her face to face mine  
“I know, Jamie…” she said looking sadly into my eyes, “ I know,” she repeated and I took a step closer to her once more, crossing the remaining distance between us, my had still cupping her face, bringing it closer to mine. To my surprise she didn’t push me away like I expected her to. I could feel her shallow breath against my lips. Hesitantly I captured her lips with my own, placing a soft carful kiss on her tender mouth. She didn’t seem to react, so I released her lips for just a second, and then kissed her again more forcefully. Her breath hitched slightly and I would feel her moving closer to me, guiding her body against mine almost unknowingly, before she released herself from the kiss. Her face was still inches from mine.  
“Tell me you don’t want this..?” I breathed hotly against her lips, her hands snaking up, tangling themselves in the hair at the back of my neck, tugging gently at them, making tingles of electric energy quiver down my spine.   
“I can’t, I just…” she started, but I captured her lips once more, stopping her words for coming out. She would just speak lies, lies or bodies would easily expose for what they were, lies. I wrapped my arms around her pressing her against my body, and she wrapped her arms tighter around me pulling me towards her. Heavily she exhaled against my lips as we kissed. It was all too much, even though I was kissing her, it felt like I was on the verge of losing her. And I knew if I pushed her to be with me, I would for sure lose her, she wasn’t ready yet. I wasn’t stupid; I knew being with me wasn’t like being with any other guy.   
Softly I released her from my grip, taking a step back, my hand trailing down her arm to take a hold of her hand. She looked up at me curiosity shinning in her eyes, she probably wondered as to why I stopped, why I took a step back. Why I didn’t urge her to be with me. But I wouldn’t ever pressure her into doing anything with me she didn’t whole heartedly and more than willingly wanted to do. There should not be a doubt in her mind that she wanted to be with me, and I with her. And that was why I took a step back. For her sake. For ours.   
“So pizza?” I asked smiling.


	20. Gigs, chicks and rock n’ roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye

Kissing Jamie = Bad idea.   
Not kissing Jamie = bad idea…  
Do you see my dilemma? I can’t even begin to figure out how I feel about him, he’s drop dead gorgeous, handsome as hell, he has his moments of intelligence – once a week or so. I have to admit he’s a brilliant actor, he’s sweet and one of the only people I have met in a very long time that actually seems sincere. No bullshit.   
But he is also Jamie… The guy who will for 10 bucks pee in some random guy’s coffee or poop in the middle of a park filled with people if dared to do it. On the top of all that he also has patience shorter than a two year old toddler. The guy wasn’t exactly what you would call normal – not even close, but he was Jamie.  
The night was dark and without a wind to freshen up the streets of London. Everyone went about their business, clutching their jackets and newly bought scarves to protect themselves from the bitter cold November winds. The weather had within a couple hours changed from dull, grey and rainy to icy cold, starry and snow threatening. Every puddle on the ground was slowly icing over. Our breaths hang in the air like small clouds, arising from our mouths and nostrils, as if the human race may just turn into a pack of mighty dragons at any moment.   
Jamie and I were pacing quickly down the street trying to keep the warmth in our bodies and maybe get to the pub just somewhat on time. The others would already be there by now, complaining over Jamie’s absence. They would probably blame me for honking him when we final got there, none the less we hurried along.   
We had consumed the whole pizza and a couple of pop tarts before finally declaring ourselves full enough to continue our errands of this evening. The target was Yuki’s pub, where the gig was to be held at 10 PM this evening. Current time 10:07 PM, we were already late. Thankfully we had decided against taking Jamie’s car, the argument being “it would be too difficult finding a parking spot near a pub at 10.00 PM on a Friday night.” This assumption turned out to be very much correct. Cars filled the street and we would have been a lot more than 15 minutes late if we hadn’t walked.   
The street in front of the bar was filled to the brim, screaming, chattering girls everywhere. Almost all of them teenagers. Shit. As they saw Jamie coming down the street some of them started screaming and just before Jamie was evolved by a massive wave of teenage girls he whispered in my ear, “go find a good spot in the bar and tell the other I’m on my way, I can handle them,” he pointed at the oncoming girls and pushed me carefully to the side, away from the tsunami of teenage hormones coming our way and towards the front doors of the bar that had just in a couple seconds gotten a lot more unoccupied.   
I walked in I headed for the stage at the back of the room. Tristan, Roland and Dan currently inhabited it, at first they looked to be in good spirit, but as the girls filled out they started to pout.   
“Losing your only admires?” I joked as I took a leapt up on the platform that was the stage. The pub looked as it always did: Dark woods on the floor and halfway up the wall; before it changed to reddish wallpaper, it was all very western. The pool table, the stage the two wood columns in the middle of the room and the round tall tables placed at the outskirts making space for a dance floor in the middle, add a bar to that and you have my favourite saloon.  
“Hilarious, Skye…” Roland said shooting me a toothy grin, “where is Jamie, the bastard should be here by now,” all of them looked at me as if I was to blame, which I was… But only partly!   
“Give him a minute he’ll have to get through the crazies out there,” I defended him, if he hadn’t pushed me away I would probably have been trampled by the wave. Dan was sitting behind the drums looking unexpectedly miserable, wonder what had happened to him. Had Maggie stopped talking to him or had his dog died – oh wait he didn’t have a dog… It was Tristan who had a dog right? Oh never mind… though, had Maggie? No, he was probably just having a bad day… right? Of course he and Maggie was still on good terms, anything else would just be utterly ridiculous. Dan continued saying nothing all the same, so if I wanted to know I would have to ask him later.   
“Oh well, I hope he doesn’t enjoy himself too much, he was supposed to be here 45 minutes ago to help set up!” Roland grumbled picking his bass and hoisting the strap up over his head, so he could stand up properly with it. Tristan was just standing there casually waiting not seeming bothered at all that Jamie was late, but then again he was on his phone intensely trying to top his Flappy bird high score, for what I could hear.   
“He told me he should be here at ten,” I said kind of surprised, I would have thought Jamie to be more consistent with his gigs, showing up on time being one of the things that is required for being consistent.  
“Well, he lied,” Roland stated roughly and just in that moment Jamie came charging in with a horde of girls right at his heals and a couple on his flanks. What the hell was he doing? Running as fast as it was humanly possible through the pup dashing in and out between chairs and tables he reached the stage and scrambled onto it grabbing the mike in such a hurry that he almost knocked over Tristan.   
I myself had quietly left the stage as soon as I saw them coming charging in, knowing that I did not want to be up on that stage being recognised as ‘that girl Jamie had started hanging out with’. It was weird that people didn’t seem to notice me at all, but then again who was I compared to their precious Jamie? Nothing. In front of me the guys started taking their places. Roland finished tweaking the bass, Tristan picked up his guitar giving it a strum, Dan started drumming a steady beat on the drums his whole body following said beat, and Jamie did almost exactly the same as Tristan, except he started talking into the mike as soon as the tone emanating from his guitar ended.   
“Halloo everybody,” he said laughingly and everyone answered him in unison hello! Giggling and screaming at every opportunity, “Quite a run we had there, ay!” he laughed and the girls giggled dreamily, “As you seem to already know we’re a band called the darling buds!” at this everyone cheered and Jamie’s smile got even bigger.   
If I had got my sketchpad on me I would have started drawing him and the others, capture whatever essence the moment contained in a drawing, just as I had done the first time I had seen Jamie. But unfortunately I had left it at home so I settle for a napkin and a pen the bartender offered me. I started to draw Jamie. His vibrant eyes, strong jaw, high cheekbones but somehow I found that I couldn’t get it just right. There was always just something off; the problem was that I just could not for the life of me figure out what that something was.   
They had first started playing a song called “get your guns” everybody yelled the words back at them in the chorus and soon it got so loud and energetic that it was intolerable not to get up and go nuts with all the other screaming girls. So I got up and mixed with the crowed of crazies.   
The next songs was “Venice” this was a beautiful song which everyone swayed along to, sometimes trying to sing along too but that somehow always failed. The third song was “waiting” which everyone also seemed to know. Somewhere in between the second and third song time stopped and the whole world was just Jamie sing, girls screaming the words back at him, Jamie smiling and jumping around the stage like a crazy person. Soon after many songs, he suddenly went awfully quite, almost as if he was taking some huge decision. A quite Jamie was thinking Jamie. Which was usually a really bad thing.   
“As you might have known I have for a while hung out with a girl...” he began, oh shit! I franticly tried to find my way out of the crowed, which just had decided to move in on me, making an escape impossible. What the hell! ”.. called Skye, she is that redhead you have seen me with..” everyone started chitchatting amongst themselves, “ and no guys she is NOT my girlfriend so just quit being mean to her!” if even possible more chitchat raised at this announcement, it was now that people started noticing me. I was roughly standing in the middle of the crowed, my read hair beaming out my position.   
“The reason for us hanging out is that Skye here,” Jamie reached out his hand gesturing towards me. I froze, maybe if I didn’t move they wouldn’t notice me, was my idiotic thought. Needless to say it didn’t work. As soon as Jamie gestured in my direction everyone turned to look at me. An awkward smile plastered itself on my features. “Is a very talented singer,” Jamie finished smiling down at me; he had a spark in his eyes that worried me quite a bit. What was he up to?  
“And she has agreed…” no. oh hell no! “To sing” don’t you dare say it Jamie! “A song with me!” I’m going to call my lawyer, I haven’t signed up for this! “Come up here Skye!” no! Was my one and only thought, like hell I was performing up there with him! What the hell was he thinking! I was an actress not some wannabe singer! What was he doing?! But my opinion in the matter had just gotten invalid. Everyone was pushing me towards the stage. A knot had formed in my stomach. Speeding up my heart rate and sending adrenaline pulsing through my veins. When I got to the stage Jamie reached out his hand to help me up, I took it unconsciously, scrambling up on the stage in what only can be described as pure horror.   
Jamie pulled me closer for just a second whispering into my ear, “relax Skye, you look like you have seen a ghost,” I just glared angrily at him and unlike the annoyed look I might have expected, his features morphed into a mask of pity and sympathy, “don’t worry Skye, you know the song in and out, it’s ‘hurt’ by Johnny Cash,” he told me which was both a comfort because I actually did know this song in and out, and unnerving because I still kind of had to perform this said song in front of a gazillion people, or that’s what it seemed like. I could go up on a stage and make an utter fool of myself if I had a character to hide behind, and I would care squat, but going up there and sharing a song with Jamie and all these people… For me that was almost too much to handle.  
“Is that supposed to make this better?” I hissed quietly at him, but he just grinned as he took my arm tugging me closer so I could sing into the same microphone as him. Then he stroked the first chord, plucking each sting to perfection.   
“Just like we rehearsed, Skye” he said and then he started singing.  
“I hurt myself today  
to see if I still feel”  
After the first verse, I shaking joined him and just like that it all went away. The screaming girls, the sickening feeling in my gut, the whole world relaxed and then transformed itself into another one. We were nowhere and everywhere all at the same time. Before I even realized the last tone was sung and the last note had echoed out. Everyone started screaming as they had done at the end of every song and Jamie took my hand and raised it into the air as if I was the winner of a boxing match. As soon as I scrambled of the stage the sickening feelings returned to me. Reality was back.


	21. To Love And Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie

Playing a gig with or actually just singing a song with Skye had been absolutely amazing. The wonder was she didn’t seem to know how good she actually was. How her voice merged with mine to perfection, hitting high notes like an angel’s, seemingly without trying. The evening had went on as crazily as it had started, screaming, shouting, laughing girls and me and the guys playing and singing as if possessed. It was unbelievably mad! I loved playing gigs and as much as I wanted to rip my fans heads of at time, I loved them; they supported my music and my acting and made my life possible.   
Though, I was having a hard time being a good celebrity at the moment. It was Monday afternoon and I had spent my whole day doing all but trying to find a job, while trying not to think of Skye. I knew people was wondering what I would do next and I hoped it would be ‘the mortal instruments’ the TV show, but even for me I knew getting that opportunity again was a little farfetched. Right now I was sitting in my flat with Tristan next to me, working on a new song. After having broken up with Mathilda I didn’t feel like singing “dragons are real you have to believe me” to anyone. It was no secret it was about her, as it was a well-known fact that I had called her my dragon. Tristan and I had been going at it all day, trying to figure out our next single. It wasn’t going well.   
“Jamie, the chorus and the verse don’t mix, it’s too different, like spiders and kittens!” Tristan had just finished saying as the doorbell rang. I got up mumbling “who the hell could that be” under my breath while secretly and goofily wishing Skye would be standing on the other side of that door, I still really wanted to talk to her, but she had just been impossible to reach ever since Friday night. The person outside the door was the last person I expected or - for that matter - wanted to see.   
Mathilda.   
She was standing sheepishly on my doorstep, almost stepping on her own feet. Her dark brown hair was down hanging loosely around her heart shaped face, making her look even younger and all the more innocent. Only half being true. She was young, yes. But innocent? Maybe that’s a little farfetched for that bitch. She was wearing a grey trench coat and a pair of slim fitting blue jeans, shaping her slim legs perfectly, her cheeks was still red from the cold winds outside.   
Seeing her again felt like somebody had knocked all the air out of my lungs leaving me breathless. I had actually never expected to see her ever again. Ever. What she did was the worst thing a person I loved and cared about could ever do to me. She had cheated. Anger flared in my chest as she raised her head, laying her eyes upon me for the first time for what was over a month. Her blue eyes locked every angry word I had ever wanted or more likely needed to say in my throat. A whole minute must have passed before a word was uttered in the whole flat, because suddenly Tristan shouted from the living room, ”What’s going on out there? Who is it, Jamie?!” I took a step back and quickly cleared my throat before answering, “It’s nothing they were just about to leave.” I eyed Mathilda closing the door slowly, but her hand shot out, stopping it.   
“Please, J… Listen...” she pleaded.   
“Go , Mathilda, you have already said more than enough. leave,” I ordered, obviously she didn’t listen. She pushed her way through the door and into the flat.  
”Jamie, please listen to me!” she exclaimed almost indignantly.   
“What do you want, Mathilda?!” I said my voice almost cracking. I didn’t know how to feel about her, she had broken my heart. A heart that had just now started to heal. I could feel my wounds breaking open the longer she stayed. Breaking open the love and longing I felt for her. All that I tried to conceal, breaking loose in fragments, making a lump form in my throat.   
“I…” she started, then looked to the ground and visibly collected herself taking in a huge gulp of air, “I think I still love you,” she blurted out, her words knocked me off my feet. She had cheated on me! She had broken my heart! She was the one who didn’t feel anything for me anymore; otherwise she would never have been able to do what she did. But the thought of what could have been held me back from cursing her out the door. The unreal fantasy of what we could have become. Her big stormy blue eyes were staring desperately into mine, hope leaving them as my silence stretched on.  
“Whao…?” I croaked unbelievingly.   
“I still love you, J. “ She said again, this time sounding a lot more sure in her case. My heart was plumping rapidly, my pulse thundering in my ears. I felt like I was having a stroke.  
“You can’t…” I breathed, “You can’t say that…”   
“J, I made the biggest mistake of my life leaving you…” she told me, her big eyes desperately trying to convince me she was telling the truth. One big red light flared in my mind. She had to be lying.   
“You left me for another guy, Mathilda!” I bellowed, anger suddenly taking its vicious hold of me. “you. Left. Me!” I screamed putting pressure on each word,” You don’t get to stand there! Crying!” I was shouting, riling myself up as I went, “you broke me! I trusted you and you broke my heart! You were just like they all said! A fucking little cunt with a loaded daddy!” tears were welling up in her eyes, tears she had no right to let flow down her cheeks. She made her choice a long time ago! “Stop that!” I hissed taking a step towards her pointing at her face, at her stupid unwanted tears.   
“Jamie, I’m sorry, please forgive me!” she pleaded her hands trying to take hold of my clothes; I jerked back as if she was a poisonous snake.  
“Forgive you?!” I bellowed, “forgive you for cheating on me?! Forgive you after all the shit you have done?! How can you even ask me that?!” blood was rushing in my ears, my heart pumping faster and faster, rage was sinking its claws into me. The small drops rolling down her face only agitated me more.   
“I’m sorry J… I know it’s all too much to ask, even to hope for! I just…” she didn’t finish her sentence. She just looked at me, pleading, with wet cheeks and red eyes. Somehow, she still managed to look beautiful. But as I stated have stated before, I find no difficulty in hating beautiful people. Maybe… except from her…   
“No! You made your choice! You choose him! That other guy!” I screamed but my fury was leaving my body just as quickly as it had appeared in the first place.   
“He left me two days ago,” she said promptly, looking straight into the ground.   
“So what? You thought coming to me was a good idea?” I raised my eyebrows at her running my hands through my hair twisting it in my hands.   
“No… J... I couldn’t stop thinking of you! I... I love you Jamie, I just forgot…” she ended weakly. Slowly she was stepping towards me again taking a hold of my shirt, pulling me to her. Blue eyes drawing me in somehow, someway putting an end to the roaring beast in my chest. Deep down, I still hated that she had this effect on me. I hated it, but I had no control over it. It was like she was a sorceress who had full control over me. Unlike Skye who could get me to hit the walls and throw furniture across the room in a rage fit, Mathilda had the power to calm me down even when I felt like slitting my own throat, or worse, slitting someone else’s.   
“You just forgot..?” I repeated, enchanted by the blueness of her eyes. My guts pleaded me to let go, to make her leave, even to leave myself, to run as far away from her as it was humanly possible. But my heart didn’t listen anymore. I didn’t want to listen. I needed her. I wanted her, and here she was offering herself to me again. Mine to ravish, mine to kiss.  
She suddenly leapt forwards crashing into me, her arms around my neck. She didn’t need to stand on tiptoes to be on my eye level, she was just as tall as I. She stopped for a second looking at me, longing in her eyes, before her lips crashed into mine. Both of us sucked in a huge breath of air though our nose as our lips collided, as if all that had happened had just vanish, leaving us to do the only thing we could remember. Relish in the feeling of our physical desire. Her arms pulled me even tighter to her as mine went around her tiny waist. Slowly I walked her up against the wall right next to door, kissing her feverishly. Our mouths crashed against each other violently, daring the other to go faster, be rougher.   
A wave of cold air hit my face in a flash. And I heard someone gasp. Quickly I released myself from Mathilda’s lips. Looking to where the sound and air had come from.   
Staring back at me from the gap in the door was Skye. The hurt in her eyes brought me back to reality quicker than anything else ever could have. My heart skipped a beat as I realised what she had just witnessed.   
“Sorry, I clearly interrupted something...” she muttered as she backed away from the door, before turning on her heals breaking into a run.   
“Skye wait! It wasn’t..!” I called after her, but then the door to the street slammed shut and my words was lost on her. I turned back to Mathilda, her face was impossible to decipher.   
“This is what you wanted right?” I asked as I pealed my body off of her. The wanton and need I felt for her was gone. And this time I knew it wouldn’t return, not as long as I knew Skye was out there, thinking I was back with my ex, thinking I would break her heart just as Mathilda had broken mine. I would never stub to that level. She had to listen. She had to understand.   
“No, J... Who was that girl? What the famous Skye?!” she asked a little too excited and a little too happy. She had known… She had known Skye was on her way... but how… No, now wasn’t the time to play detective, there was other more pressing matters which needed attending.   
“I want you gone when I come back and I never want to see you again. Ever,” I told her, “Got that?” I was hissing though my teeth, before I opened the door wide and charged after Skye, out onto the London streets with no coat, and no shoes to keep me warm. On top on that it had just started raining. But I couldn’t go back, not now, that could just create the biggest anti-climax and make Mathilda believe I wanted her back. I didn’t. The howling cold wind was coming down from above, making me shiver within seconds. I looked from side to side; cars and people filled the street going about their business in a horrifying stressed out mess.   
Then my eyes found her. Skye was running about 200 feet away, towards the subway, her red hair dotting in and out between the people on the street. I broke into a run charging after her.   
“Skye!” I screamed as loudly as I could, not caring what other people thought. My legs went like chopsticks against the ground.  
I had to catch her.


	22. Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye

My heart was racing out of chest as I ran, though not from the effort of running, but for something else entirely. It hurt. I didn’t want it to hurt. It wasn’t supposed to hurt. So what if Jamie had kissed that tall brunette? So what! He could go around shagging whoever he pleased! It was just so typical of me! If you reject people first, at least they don’t leave you, right?   
I had to stop pushing people away. I had to stop running, in my rush I had just raced past the entrance to the tube. Digging my heels in the pavement I skidded to a halt. Then turned and headed back the way I had come, feeling just a little embarrassed. Looking up I saw his blond head dodging in and out between masses of people. Discontinuous light flashed from the cars passing by, people pushed me around and somehow, someway the mass of people was going back and forth so quickly, I found my way down to the tube blocked no matter where I turned.   
What the hell?! Why did this always happen?! It was as if every time I needed an escape the world created a human metal box around me. I mean, what the fuck world? What did I ever do to you! Suddenly a gap in the mass appeared, I set off, but just as I was about to head off into the underground somebody grabbed my wrist and yanked me back. I already knew who that someone was. Jamie.   
“Please listen, Skye.” he pleaded desperately as I turned to face him, he had been a lot faster than I had thought he would be, catching up to me. Long legs, I suppose.   
“Let go of me, Jamie.” I said under my breath as I was dragged away from the masses onto the side of the road.  
“No, Skye listen. Nothing happened between me and Mathilda, she just…”he started rambling.  
“No, I don’t want to hear it, what you do in your spare time is no concern of mine.” I cut in, my heart pounding frantically in my chest. I had told him ‘no’, I was the one who had told him we couldn’t happen, and I was the one who had been on my way to explain to him why we could never happen. He was too famous. If I was to be with him, I would not ever be known as anyone else but his girlfriend, a gold digger who used his fame for her own good. I would really love to make it in the same business as him, but for the love of good I didn’t want the kind of help he could offer. That was why we couldn’t happen, at least not until we were of equal status.   
Skye please..” he pleaded looking at me with his smouldering blue eyes.   
“J, I don’t care alright, just let me go!” I hissed breaking free of his grip, something cold and wet had plastered itself on my checks and I raised my hand to wipe it off. It was frozen tears, apparently I had been crying without noticing it.   
“Skye, you can’t honestly tell me you don’t care” he said quietly as he raised his hand and stroked the remaining tears of my other cheek, showing them to me as a proof of his point.   
“Jamie, I don’t, “ I said more trying to convince myself, then him, ”you can go back to that girl, don’t worry about me the least” I said striking up a sad excuse for a smile.   
“You can’t possible mean that, Skye” Jamie said sadness flooding his eyes, maybe my smile was a little more convincing than I first expected.   
“Well, I do, now go back and shag –“ I suddenly located her name in my memory, sometime ago Dan’s roommate Charli had filled me in on what had happened between Jamie and his ex-girlfriend Mathilda Lowther. She fitted the description perfectly. That was the girl he had said he was shagging, this Mathilda, the girl who had cheated on him. I had really thought he was better than that. “-Mathilda”. I ended turning around to leave, only to be yanked back again.   
“Jamie, for god’s –“ my words were cut short as he closed the distance between us and crashed his lips to mine. For a second the world exploded in stars and supernovas, I was pretty sure a volcano erupted somewhere nearby, his lips were soft yet demanding against mine, keeping me enchanted. Before it all came crashing down around me, he had just been shagging some other chick! No even worse he had been shagging his cheating ex-girlfriend and now he thought it alright to just kiss me! That was a new low, even for him! In a jerk I shoved him away, pushing on his shoulders.   
His hair was ruffled and hanging down in his face, making him look devil may care handsome. He looked flushed even though the weather was bitingly cold, making even me shiver. It was only now I realised he wasn’t even wearing shoes. He must be freezing. I kept my hand in his chest holding him off.   
“Jamie, what are you doing?” I asked, holding my hand to my forehead trying to figure out just said question.   
“I was kissing you…” he answered stupidly.   
“I know…” I said just as stupidly, “don’t do that,” I told him.  
“Why not, Skye?!” he exclaimed suddenly looking a tad hysterical.  
“First of all you were just shagging-“  
“I didn’t shag her!”   
“That’s beside the point, J! You snogged her just one second ago! ARGH! it doesn’t even matter! We couldn’t be together anyway-“ He cut me off again.  
“Why not?!”  
“Because Jamie, you are you! You’re famous!” I tried to explain, but I was cut off again.  
“So what I’m famous! How does that change anything?! Not like I’m not a real person because of that!”   
“It’s not that, Jamie,-”  
Then what is it?” Jamie shot in.  
“I’m trying to make it as an actress, and I don’t want people telling me I don’t deserve it! I don’t want people telling me I’m a slutty gold-digger only out for your money. Because I’m not! I can’t! We can’t be together, when it can coast me my living to do so!” my voice was becoming high pitched and desperate I needed him to understand. Jamie looked stunned, eyebrow almost reaching his hair.   
“Skye that’s... You can’t…” He choked on his words, not seeming able to decide how to answer.   
“Not realistic, a stupid excuse?” I kept going, “Jamie you know just as well as I, that’s a risk. People, especially fans are crazy and over protective, willing to start any sort of rumour to keep their celebrity crush from being with who they perceive is the wrong person! They have no restrictions! They will if they don’t find me suitable for you, do anything in their power to make both your and my life a living hell.”  
“But we will have each other!” countered Jamie, finding one of the only argument for being with me.  
“Jamie, I won’t sacrifice my career for anyone, I’m nothing without it. It’s who I am and reputation is everything in this business. We can’t be together before people think as highly of me as they do of you!”   
“But I can help, I…! You can’t be serious Skye…?! You’re really serious..?” he said hope and energy leaving him.   
“And you just gave me yet another reason,” I told him.  
“Whao?” He said, maybe it was a trick of the light but I could swear I saw a shimmer of tears in his eyes, not yet ready to cascade down his cheeks. My heart broke at the sight, but I had made my decision a long time ago.   
“You just kissed another girl, and you want me to believe that we’re meant to be… I think not.” I said sternly, looking into his eyes, I could see the light flicker out of them, like the hopes he had had, was now extinguished. Not a word escaped from his mouth, so I just turned on my heels and headed down into the underground and took the next train away from him.   
***  
I slammed the door behind me as I walked into our flat. Jane was at work doing stunt for some movie that was to come out next year, and Brad was where he always was in his room, playing videogames, I assumed.   
“I’m home, honey,” I shouted in a high pitched voice as I walked further into the apartment dropping my bag and coat on in the kitchen.  
“Welcome home sweetie, did you pick up the kids?” Brad shouted from his room, I giggled as I walked through the living room and opened the door to Brad room. It was pitch dark in here, the only light coming of a wall filled with no less than 4 TV’s. Brad was sitting in the middle of the room in a gamer chair swarmed with blankets and pillows around him. I also had the suspicion that every glass, plate, fork and spoon (no knives were in sight) was currently in his room. It smelled like a concoction of dead fish, baby poop and rotten teenage boy had been locked in here for 20 years.  
“Did someone die in here?” I half joked; on some level I was genuinely worrying.   
“Only cockroaches can survive a night in my crib,” Brad said as he pause his game and looked at me as I walked thought the room over blankets with weird stains on them, bottles and glasses and wrappings from every kind of candy known to man.   
“Sure shit, Sherlock!” I agreed as I opened the curtains - I heard Brad hiss like a vampire behind me - and opened the window to let in a little oxygen.   
“So enlighten me, why are you blessing me with your presence? Weren’t you on your way to see hotstuff?” Brad asked referring to Jamie when he said hotstuff, Brad had got the hots for Jamie ever since the party and had been hugely disappointed when he had realised Jamie didn’t play for his team. So he made due with giving him dirty and inappropriate nickname and asking me, how I thought Jamie was in the sheets. When I had told Brad, ‘one time isn’t enough for him, I think he’s got the stamina of a leopard’ Brad had blush to a very dark shade of crimson and he had stuttered for a full 15 minutes, just at the thought of it. It had been quite a night.   
“I think I broke, hotstuff,” I told him heading towards the door again.  
“What did you do? You beat him up or something? How do someone break hotstuff, that’s not supposed to be possible,” Brad exclaimed surprised, I hadn’t told anyone what had passed between Jamie and I the last couple of days, believe me I had wanted to, I just didn’t really know where to start. At the beginning seemed like the obvious answer, but where was that? Probably, when we had spent the whole night together partying, that kind of felt like the beginning of all this madness. The time when I almost knocked him out on the street seemed pretty insignificant in comparison.   
“I’ve got something to tell you,” I told Brad and he looked at me with those big chocolate brown eyes of his. He cleared a spot and took a beanbag chair from somewhere behind him for me to sit on. Then I told him, all from the dancing at the party, the almost kiss(which Dan apparently hadn’t been too vocal about), to the day he had kissed me while I only was wearing a towel, all the way up till today, where I had lost him for good. When I was done with my story, Brad was gaping at me.   
“Are you a bloody idiot?” he simple asked, very rudely.  
“What do you mean?!” I exclaimed.   
“The guy has the biggest crush on you and you just turned him away! Just like that!”   
“He kissed his ex-girlfriend, who knows what else he has been doing?!” I bellowed  
“Who kissed his ex-girlfriend?”   
It was Jane she had just appeared in the door; seemingly she had come in without us noticing her.  
“Jamie did,” Brad told her and then went on to retell the whole story. When he was done Jane look disgusted.   
“What a bastard!” she yelled so loudly we had to shush her, so the neighbours didn’t complain.   
“What do you mean ‘what a bastard’?!” Brad yelled almost as loudly as Jane just had.   
“The guy have possible been shagging his ex-girlfriend for god knows how long, and in the meanwhile he have been warming up to Skye! That’s not okay!” Jane said with me nodding agreeing next to her. Finally someone who was on my side.   
“Guys will be guys,” Brad shot.  
“That’s not an excuse Brad and you know it!” Jane said.  
“Yeah I know…” mumbled Brad, then he said a little louder, “but I don’t think he has been shagging his ex,”   
“Oohh, really?” I exclaimed. “They looked to be pretty into each other when I caught them.”   
“Yeah, well don’t any of you follow the guy on twitter?” both Jane and I shook our heads.  
“The guy is always trying to make music or with his friends, his male ones, I don’t think he even got time to have a shag on the side with his ex.”   
“A quickie takes 5 – 7 minutes if he does very well, I think he got more than plenty time,” Jane said nonchalantly.   
“I wouldn’t know now, would I,” said Brad, “but he just doesn’t strike me as the type.”  
“And you know all about those types now do ya?” said Jane annoyance in her voice. It went on like this for a long while, Jane shooting at Jamie and Brad defending him bravely. They both made a lot of good points, but right now I needed to be on Jane’s side, my feelings hurt and her hate tirade made me feel better.   
Suddenly a phone blared. Making all of us jump into the ceiling. It took my phone out of my pocket, I didn’t know the number but I picked up anyhow.   
“Skye speaking.”  
“Hallo, is this Miss Delaney?”  
“Yes, this is she.”  
“Good afternoon miss, this is Alyson Silverberg, the casting director on ‘the shadowhunters.”  
I shot of from the beanbag- or did as much shoot up as one can do from a beanbag.   
“Yes, Hallo” I exclaimed.  
“You were at an audition a couple days ago for the part of Clary Fray is that correct?”   
“Yes very much so,” I agreed, wishing she would come to the point a little quicker.   
“We would like to see you tomorrow for a call back just to make sure, but we’re pretty sure you got the part.”   
My heart had stopped, “what?” I quacked.   
“Call back tomorrow; we’ll email you the details.” The woman – Alyson – summarised.   
“Thank you so much!” I said smiling all over.  
“Very well, Miss Delaney, have a nice day” then she hung op and I lowered my phone still staring at it, as if in trance.  
“Well what happened?” Brad asked raising his brows and shrugging.  
“I got the part,” I just said, “I got the part of Clary Fray!” I fell into their arms screaming and laughing in excitement at the top of my lungs.


	23. Tree Redheads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie

My day had been to say it mildly, shit. First my inability to come up with useful song lyrics, then that shitface that was Mathilda and now Skye. Skye had told me, that because of my fame she couldn’t be with me. Yet that wasn’t the most traumatizing part, it was that she had added ‘right now’, she had left a gap open. She had not closed the effing door; she hadn’t even said she didn’t like me! It would have been so much easier if she had just said something along the line of ‘no, Jamie, you’re a little shitstain, now remove yourself from my sight’, why couldn’t she just have done that?   
An overpowering urge to ram my fist into a wall and sulk down into a wave of agony and cry till Armageddon, shook my body. So of course I just stood there, frozen on the street. No, I’m not even kidding when I say frozen; I think my toes just might be dying. I couldn’t feel them anymore. It was first when an elderly lady tapped me on my shoulder and said, ‘sweetie aren’t you getting cold’ the only way an elderly can, that I began walking back towards my flat. Tristan must be waiting on the edge of his seat; I don’t see how he could have missed what happened with Mathilda.  
As I got in the flat I headed for the bathroom to soak my fingers in hot water. Soon I heard someone scrambled around in the living room, from the swearing I determined it was Tristan, he sounded like he had stubbed his toe or something equally painful. I turned on the faucet and a slathered my hands in the water, even though it weren’t warm yet it sent shivers and tingling sensations up my arm and down my spine. Like a billion small ants was running just under the surface of my skin.   
“Jamie, do you care to explain what happened before, I thought I heard Mathilda’s voice!” Tristan said, I peered over at him though the corner of my eye, he was standing in the door to the bathroom. He had that face that said, ‘you need to explain yourself young man!’   
“You heard correct, it was her,” I told him.  
“What did she want?”   
“I think you heard, she wanted me back,” I informed him, a look of confusion went over his features.  
“You didn’t give in now did ya? For god’s sake Jamie I heard distinctive snogging noise,” he started to ramble. Tristan was one of my best friends, he always looked out for me and I for him. He was - to be really boyish, ‘ma brotha from anotha Motha,’ Along with Dan. Roland and I weren’t too close, I don’t know why.   
“I kissed her-“ I started, but Tristan cut me off.   
“Please no… Why, Jamie?! You were down for weeks before you got over that cow, she isn’t worth it!” Tristan spluttered.   
“I know, Tristan!” I cut in before he could get himself even more hyped up.   
“Then why did you kiss the girl?!” Tristan asked.   
“A momentary weakness,”  
“So that’s what we’re calling it now?” Tristan said disbelievingly.   
“Tristan, would you not, Skye saw,” I exhaled, making sure he understood the gravity of what I just said.   
“Oh, you really screwed up, J…” He knew all about my huge crush on Skye, I didn’t even know what had happened. One second she was ‘just Skye’ or more ‘just the girl who sucker punched me’ the next moment she was ‘SKYE!’ and I don’t know what happened in between.   
“Yeah you don’t need to tell me,” I agreed.   
“Well, what are you going to do?” Tristan asked.  
“That’s what I was gonna ask you…” I sighed as he crossed the floor to stand next to me without saying a word, “Do you think I’ll ever see her again?” I asked.  
“Dunno, depends,“ he said ambiguously.   
“On what?”   
“If she still want to see everybody else, then you’ll be there most likely,” Tristan so kindly explained.   
“You think she will..?”   
“Time will tell, I guess,” Tristan shrugged. I removed my fingers from the running water and stretched them, testing them, seeing if any feeling had returned. Sudden my phone started buzz, almost vibrating of my arse. Quickly I dried my hands in the towel and pulled it out of my back pocket, accepting the call.   
“Jamie Bower Speaking,”   
“Good afternoon Mr. Bower, my name is Alyson Silverberg, I’m the casting director on ‘the mortal instruments the TV show,” the woman on the other end said, she had a nice polite voice. The kind of voice that would do well at a phone company, or at doing voiceovers for movies.   
“Good afternoon to you too Mrs. Silverberg” I greeted politely  
“I’m calling to let you know, that you got the part as Jace Wayland in ‘the shadowhunter. We haven’t been able to find an actor able capture the characters essence as well as you have.’   
“Thank you, I’m grateful to I get this opportunity again, I won’t disappoint,” without meaning to a smile spread across my face.   
“Exactly this is why we have decided to let you in on the decision on who is going to play the character of Clary Fray, to make sure you two can get along, seeing as you will be stuck with each other for quite some time.”  
“All right, how many candidates have you narrowed it down to?”  
“3, I’ll email them to you. Names, previous work and headshot, tomorrow they’ll all some in for a call back and we’ll decided then, I’ll email you the address,”  
“Perfect, see you then Mrs. Silverberg,” I said ending the conversation politely, I knew film people didn’t like to talk for long, cut to the chase, be the necessary amount of polite and then hang up, no titter chatter.   
“Have great day Mr. Bower.” Then she hung up. Tristan had been looking wonderingly at me the whole time.   
“So?” he asked, “Who was that?”   
“I got the part, I get to play Jace Wayland again,” I said unable to get the huge grin of my face. Maybe this day wouldn’t be so bad anyway.   
“That’s great Jamie, good for you!” Tristan congratulated patting my shoulder. My phone buzzed shortly and I raised it again to check it, it was an email from Alyson Silverberg – casting director on the shadowhunters. I quickly opened it as I told Tristan what this Alyson just had told me, about me being part of the casting process for the character Clary Fray.   
This was that the email said.   
Molly C. Quinn.

Most known for her roll ABC’s castle, where she played Alexis Castle, the daughter of the title character. She has also been in the blockbuster ‘we’re the millers’.   
Debby Ryan.

Is a known Disney channel actress. Has been in numerous productions, including ‘Zac and Cody’s sweet life’ and ‘Jessie’, she has appeared my times as a guest star on many other Disney television shows.   
Skye Delaney.

Has been in small town play all over Britten and is being reviewed as bright new talent.   
My heart stopped. Skye had made the cut. Under her name was her headshot. Her curly red hair and huge moss green eyes staring out at me. Her big lips were unnaturally red, due to the lipstick she was wearing. She looked absolutely stunning.   
“I think you just found a way out of your heart ache.” Tristan said, he had been looking over my shoulder as I viewed the selection.   
“I guess I did.” Did I really? Or had I just found the way to my own demise?   
***  
The room was grey, just grey. The chairs, the table, the curtains, the wallpaper, yes even the bloody carpet. Whoever decorated this room should be fired immediately. Even I could do better than this. I sat down in the grey chair behind the grey table with a bunch of grey casting people, was it just me or didn’t I get the memo? Today I had decided on a bright green shirt with Goofy printed on it and red tight pants, just for today. To stand out or whatever, be a brightly coloured fragment on the street. I looked very out of place sitting next to little miss grey.   
“So they all come in at once or one at a time?” I asked said ‘miss grey’- in reality I had no idea what her name was.  
“One at a time,” she answered shortly before returning to her paper once more, alright then. I’ll just be here for when you need me. There was some more scrambling around before the first one came in. It was the first red head of the day.   
“Debby would you please sand there...“ A woman instructed and Debby Ryan placed herself on the X on the floor. It was as if she was on X factor. She looked me up and down, eyeing me and my outstanding selection of clothes. She seemed slightly confused.  
“Now, Debby would please read the lines with Jamie here.” The same woman said and I got up and did the line from the greenhouse scene with the girl. There was no sparks, and her acting seemed overdone and surreal. It was child’s acting; the kind you saw on Disney Channel, not in big ABC funded TV shows.  
Both of the women who led the casting and me quickly agreed she wasn’t the right choice.  
Before I had taken another glance around, another redhead appeared in front of me. It was Molly C. Quinn. Her doe eyes face, looked quizzically at me. She was quickly instructed the same way Debby was. I read the lines with her.   
She was a much better actress than Debby, and she captured Clary very well, though it seemed to me to be a bit of a Lily Collins’ knock off. Not her own version of Clary, but the casting people seemed please and didn’t notice. I told them, I would keep my mind open until I had seen the last one. Skye.   
I had told myself before going leave my flat I would give the job to the girl most deserving. It didn’t matter that Skye and I had it out for each other at the moment. It didn’t matter. If it turned out she was a shit actress I would tell them I wanted Molly to play the role. I wasn’t going to screw up their production just to get back in Skye’s good graces. That was below even me.   
None the less my heart pounded in my chest, making me feel sick and nauseated. One second I was just about to throw up on ‘little miss grey’s’ shoes, the next felt like I would just pass out right then and there. That was when I realised I had been holding my breath. I sucked in a huge gulp of air, the grey mouse looked at me quizzically. Like I was the weirdest most disgusting thing she had seen in a very long while. Then she snorted and turned back to her scribbling. Desperately I tried to calm myself.   
The door creaked open for the third time, revealing a very short girl with red hair and moss green eyes. She was even dressed like Clary, but this time she was dressed like Lily had been in the greenhouse scene, complete with the black baggy shirt and matching tight trousers. She had done something to her hair to make it even more lush and curly than it already was.   
She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw me. Staring at me, as if trying for the life of her to figure out why I was in the room. Then suddenly the woman spoke up, “Oh good! You already know each other, don’t you?” she seemed oblivious to the fact that Skye was staring at me motionless and not running over to me hugging and making jokes like friend usually would, “that’s great!”   
My heart was thundering out of my chest, the last time I had seen Skye she had told me, we could never be and now I had to do a quite romantic scene with her. I wanted her to get the part, I wanted her to be Clary, so that I could have an excuse to see her and spend time with her. And she would have to spend time with me. I hoped to god she did well.   
Once again I tried to wrap my head around the persona that was Jace. Skye had walked over and stood in the middle of the room like all the others with me standing next to her, like I had done with all the others. Unconsciously I took a small step closer. She was looking down fidgeting with her hands. My heart was beating out of my chest; making me feel sick to my stomach. Would she walk out? Start yelling at me? Start apologizing? Of course she did nothing, but a glimmer in her green eyes told me she as furious with me, I could very well jeopardize her career here, but it wasn’t like it was my choice.   
“From the top shall we,” The woman barked and so it went.   
“No one comes up here anymore. We have the place to ourselves.” I started my heart still beating out of my chest but my exterior calm and playful. Confident, like Jace.   
“This is breathtaking.” She said looking up at me, giving me – Jace – what was just a fragment of a smile.   
“Sorry, there's no cake.” as I got in to the character my heart slowed down, the sickening feeling disappeared and my thoughts went numb, I was driven into how Jace would feel, not me, and I could see the same thing was slowly happening for Skye too.   
CLARY “I was expecting nothing. So this is great.”  
JACE “Well, everyone should get something for their birthday.”  
CLARY “Hm, What did you get?”  
JACE “Weapons, mostly. I'm sure that doesn't surprise you.”  
CLARY “At this point nothing really does.”  
JACE “When I was nine... my father gave me a falcon. He told me to make it obedient. I was supposed to keep the bird blind, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Instead I touched and stroked its wings until it trusted me. I tamed it to perfection. I took it to my father expecting him to be proud of what I'd done. He said: "I told you to make it obedient. Instead you taught it to love you. You didn't tame it, you broke it". He took the bird and broke its neck. I cried all night and I never cried again.”  
CLARY “Did you ever forgive him?”  
JACE “He did it to make me stronger.”  
CLARY “Does that stand for Wayland?”  
JACE “mmm... Midnight. Watch this.”  
Then the woman suddenly stood up clapping her hands together - even though there was still a good deal of the scene left, the best part. The kiss. – And exclaimed, “We have got her!”


	24. Shadowhunter Boot Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye

It was the 21 of November and I and the whole new cast had sent on ‘extreme shadowhunter boot camp’ for 5 days. Almost everyone was here (or those who physical appearance mattered in the TV show, which was pretty much all of us. Shadowhunters was supposed to be awesome killing machines), some from the old cast had made it to the new but not all, either duo to ‘having a booked up schedule’ or simply not getting the role again.  
Two day before my departure to the English countryside I had gotten a list of who was playing who, I hadn’t gotten the whole cast only the ones they needed in season 1. This was some of what it said.   
This letter contains part of the cast for the TV show ’the shadowhunter’. These are the ones you are going to be working with for the next couple of years if everything goes well.  
Clary fray – Skye Delaney  
Jace Wayland – Jamie Campbell Bower (from original cast)  
Simon Lewis – Robert Sheehan. (From original cast)  
Isabelle lightwood – Evelyn Georgia Smith X   
Alec Lightwood – Patrick O’Neill X   
Maryse Lightwood – Carla Gugino  
Magnus Bane – Godfray Gao (from original cast)  
Luke Garroway (alfa) – Aidan Turner (from original cast)  
Jocelyn Fray- Marcia Cross  
Valentine Morgenstern – Jonathan Rhys Meyers (from original cast)   
Hodge Starkweather – Ridley Scott  
Raphael – Jorge Martinez. X  
The list went on, but I thought myself to be covered. Some of these people I had never heard about, so I assumed they like me were small time actors given an opportunity of a lifetime. I had sat an X on those I didn’t know who was, or those Google or IMDB didn’t even know, though quite a lot of the original cast had made it into the new production, but not all. I was very excited that Marcia Cross herself was going to play ‘my mother’; they had really made a good choice of what hair colour was concerned.   
We had been at the camp for 5 days, by now. We were supposed to be here for a whole of 2 months, learning how to fall down and fight, Jamie had to learn how to do back flips and all kinds of other flips with all the other shadowhunter, including me. I might start of as a regular human but as the show progressed they would need me to – and I quote – ‘become more than normal teenage girl badass’.   
All of us had been going at it from day one, whipping ourselves into the shape of a lifetime, Jamie had dug into the training even more keenly than everybody else. The director had told him to gain as much muscle as he possibly could during these weeks, they needed him become a sex symbol nobody anywhere would question. In the movie he had been too skinny they said, so he was on a serious bulking up diet. So far it seemed to be working, his skin had within a couple of days obtained that ‘I’m healthy’ - glow, like all of us had. I myself couldn’t find any changes in my exterior yet, but then again I wouldn’t really expect that since we were only on day 5. There was things like Running, cross fit, HIIT and Pilates, Swimming, Kung Fu/Balance training, Weightlifting, fall technique, stunt, spinning, mixed martial arts, yoga and stamina training on my schedule, it made me unable to breathe just thinking about how much I had to learn.   
We had arrived on a Sunday which made us able to start head on Monday morning, everybody panting from the initial two hours of cross fit. I doubted I would be able to lift anything the next month, but before I knew it everybody rushed off to their next class, including me.   
During the craziness of it all I had forgotten to be mad at Jamie, after just 5 days at the camp every drop of energy I used to use being mad at him for getting involved with my career just evaporated. It wasn’t because I didn’t want to be mad at him, I just – like everybody else on this bloody boot camp – was being beaten, whipped and pushed to limits my body never even knew existed. During the first martial arts training on the first day I could swear to god I passed out from exhaustion, that was how hard it was! I and everybody else were practically dripping with sweat every second on every day, and if we weren’t we was either eating sleeping or no that’s it – we just ate and slept.   
Now was the last training of the week before the weekend, where we got to relax and do nothing for two well-earned days – only rules: 1) no alcohol, and 2) stick to the meal plan. I was walking out of yoga class feeling a lot better than I had done in a while, the stretching poses had done my arms and legs a huge favour - but don’t get me wrong, they still hurt like a bitch, when Patrick came up to me.   
“So Delaney what do you say about throwing a surprise party for Bower tomorrow night?” he asked walking backwards so he could face me. The guy was like me – a nobody given the chance of a lifetime, he had gotten the role of Alec in the show, and rightfully so. He was as tall as Jamie, had the kind of sea blue eyes that made girls swoon and strikingly dark brown hair, not totally black as the guy in the book had, but he was as close as someone could get.   
They would probably colour his hair before shooting though. To add on top of that he had a wide jaw and high cheekbones. And he knew exactly how good he looked. He unlike me and everybody else already had the body of a shadowhunter, so his schedule had a lot of holes. He only had to learn the stunts and fight rutines, which was hard as fuck, but when you already got the body of an athlete it made it a lot easier. No extra training for him, therefore he had a lot more energy than everybody else. But then again Jamie and I was the only ones who had to stay here for the whole of 2 months everybody else got off sooner. I tried not taking a huge offence to that, though it didn’t work.   
“No thanks, I think I’ll just be sleeping that day,” I told him, it was Friday the 21 of November which meant that tomorrow was the 22 of November or also known as Jamie Campbell Bowers birthday.   
“Come on Delaney, have a bit of fun,” the guy almost made a point out of calling people by their last names.  
“It’s not much fun when I fall of my chair with exhaustion” I replied.   
“Well I’ll catch you then, pinkie swear?” he said raising his pinkie grinning like a 16 year old. I gave him the ’you have got to be kidding?’ - look. “come on De” short for Delaney, apparently we were sweet talking me now, “you and Bower knew each other before this, don’t you think he’ll be disappointed if you weren’t there?”  
“No, not really” I said, trying to set up my pace but my wobbly legs wouldn’t let me. It wasn’t that I was avoiding Jamie it – okay yeah, I was totally avoiding him, I didn’t want to see the guy. Every time I looked at him some dull ache appeared in my chest and it wouldn’t disappear for days, it actually really never vanished it was always there. He had kissed his ex… and I had absolutely no idea how to feel about that. I knew I felt hurt, but do I really have the right to feel like that? It weren’t like we were together, so in theory he had done nothing wrong, but in reality it hurt like a bitch.   
“Come on De, I’ll sneak in some scotch,” I stopped in my tracks as he said that. Okay, I wasn’t an alcoholic, but I liked my scotch and I hadn’t had one drink in a whole 3 weeks.   
“I’m listening,” I said.  
“I’m friends with Young from the kitchen, I’ll get her to sneak some in,” he said a smug smiled plastered on his face, knowing he had got me now. He had found out about my adoration for golden liqueur about 3 days ago, when he had discussed the quality of Glenditch whisky with a friend and I ditch in with my opinion.   
“Okay, I’ll show up, to this surprise thing,”  
“Great, I’ll text you the details tomorrow! stay alert!” then he just took off, running over to Evelyn and Carla who had just gotten out of spinning class, spreading the word about Jamie’s surprise party. Both of the dark haired women started laughing when Patrick caught up with them, apparently he had said something funny.   
I passed down the hall and into the dining room, it wasn’t some fancy place just a small hustle the producers had rented out for 2 months straight. The tables were run down there was wood everywhere, but it felt cosy and very homey. There was a buffet ready for us at every waking hour of the day, so I took a plate and made myself an afternoon snack. After starting to work out so much, I had to eat all the fucking time, no wonder Jane always ate as if possessed.   
“You know, I don’t know what to think of that Patrick guy…” someone said as I sat down to eat my 3 ton salad.   
“What has the guy now done, Eve?” I asked as the dark haired girl sat down next to me, carrying her own 3 ton salad.  
“You know, he keeps hitting on me,” she went on.  
“Everyone hits on you,” I joked while stuffing my face.  
“You don’t. Jamie doesn’t, though I would so bone him,” my heart sank, I knew about Evelyn’s major crush on Jamie – okay not crush maybe, but her foner - female boner. For one thing I couldn’t stand a chance against her, she was 5’7 feet, without heels, had the longest blackest, most beautiful hair in the history of the world and mysterious dark eyes. She literally just oozed sex, lust, mystery, toughness, just general badassness. Needless to say she was the perfect choice for the role of Izzy.   
“Yeah well, Jamie is still hung up on his ex, Mathilda,” I told her, staring at my salad not daring to look at her, I wasn’t sure what kind of emotions my face would express at the moment, and due to my total physical exhaustion I didn’t trust myself to control it.   
The conversation went on like this. Evelyn was sweet and very cool, but somehow I always felt like she was about 15 steps ahead of me, when I talked with her. She went from one thing to another at the speed of light. But I had a suspicion my slow reaction and thinking process was because of the rigorous training I was enduring, and not because she was smarter than me, because normally I could keep up with just about anyone.   
Soon everyone gathered around us. It was like there was two camps the young ones and the older ones. Jamie, Evelyn, Patrick, Godfray and Jorge were sitting around me talking about whether or not mirrors held another dimension. Carla, Aidan, Marcia, Ridley and Jonathan Rhys were sitting at another table, looking as exhausted as I felt.   
Jamie had come in and sat down next to me, he always did. It was as if since we had arrived at the camp, he had gone out of his way to be around me and the more he tried, the more I tried to run away from him. It was a pretty destructive pattern, seeing as I now had to work with him for years to come. I probably need to just get over myself and become friends with him, but right now I just wanted to hate his guts.   
I really missed Jane, she would have trash talked him for hours if I had asked her to, but she weren’t here. Her and Brad was back in London living life like I used to, in a rundown apartment above a deli. God, I missed them. When I finished eating I got up, put my plate in the biggest dishwasher I had ever seen in my entire life and went to my room. Due to the severe physical training we were going through we had all gotten our own rooms, so we could have our privacy and sleep whenever we wanted to, without bothering someone else. Sighing I slumped down in my bed ready for sleep to take me in its blissful arms, when suddenly someone knocked on my door.   
“Go away, I’m sleeping” I yelled not bothering to get up and open the door, solely for the reason of telling whoever to get lost.   
“Reap, it’s me,” my heart dropped, and the dull ache enhanced, making me want to hurl.   
“Go away Jamie… and stop calling me that,” I told him before turning over on my tummy and burying my face in the pillow tuning out all sound. Suddenly there was a shift on the bed, a shift that wasn’t caused by me. I flinched up to face whoever was in my room and found Jamie staring down at me. He look tired, dark circles under his eyes and dried sweat on his face and in his hair, making him look just about as disgusting as I did at the moment. He was wearing loose workout attire.   
“Hey,” he said softly, raising his hand to touch my hair or something. Again I flinched back which just made my body throb with pain. Slowly and carefully I sat up in the bed, trying not to make my muscles go into a spasm.  
“What do you want, Jamie?” I asked, looking at him with the dullest most bored eyes I could muster. Whatever light that had been in his eyes before dimmed.   
“I just wanted to..” he took in a huge breath of air before speaking again, as if to collect himself, ”Skye, it kills me alright! I’m so sorry that you saw me and Mathilda! I really am, and I should never have kissed her! I was just overwhelmed to see her and then you were suddenly there and..-“ I cut him off before he could start apologising for shit he could never redo or expiate for, what was done was done, now he just had to live with his choices.   
“I don’t care, Jamie,” I told him, holding my face slack, I didn’t know what emotion to express, so nothing was better than anything. His face dropped at my words.   
“You don’t mean that…” he whispered.   
“I do, Jamie,” I said trying to keep a straight face.  
“No you don’t, Skye! I don’t believe it!”  
“Well it’s the truth, I…-” I tried to explain, until I was cut off again.  
“No, it’s not, Skye! You keep saying that, but you’re lying! Not only to me but to yourself!” he bellowed. He had no right to tell me, what was and wasn’t true. He had no right to say anything actually! He just had to live with the fact that I hated his guts, until the day where I didn’t. Simple as that, he just didn’t seem to get it.  
“So what if I’m lying! Jamie, you kissed you’re ex!” I shot at him.  
“We, us” he said indicating his finger between me and him. ”We weren’t together, Skye! In theory I could have kissed whoever I wanted to!” That one stung, because it was partly true, he could and at that time it wasn’t like I had any hope of ever dating the guy, but now we were in the same show, I could actually had started to date him without anybody having a reason to hate on me or him, but he had destroyed whatever could have happened by kissing the Mathilda girl.   
“So because we weren’t together it’s not supposed to hurt then?” I asked giving him a raised eyebrow.   
“No,-“  
“So you just led me on, is that what you’re saying?” I cut him off.  
“No! I,-“  
“Well, what then? Was I just some play thing for you? Is that was I was? Some easy chick for you to play with?!”  
“No, Skye never! I,-“I cut him off again, no matter what he said I didn’t think it would erase the dull ache in my chest. I couldn’t trust him.   
“WELL THEN WHAT JAMIE?!” I practically screamed at him, all the pent up hurt and anger pouring out of me in a matter of seconds.   
“I- I-“He stammered.  
“What, Jamie?!” I stared at him, wanting him to give up and run, but I should have known he would do no such thing. I saw all the undetermined questions and feelings is his eyes flutter around, until his eyes locked with mine, filled with one thing that I hadn’t seen in forever – determination. In a matter of milliseconds he crossed the distance between us and crushed his lips to mine.


	25. In Love With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie

It had been a mistake to kiss her. As soon as my lips crushed to hers she shoved me away, raised her hand and slapped my across the face. The pain vibrated through my cheek, though it wasn’t the slap that was hurting, it was the fact that she had turned me way. Not that I hadn’t expected it, I had screwed up big time, and I needed to make amends but doing so just seemed impossible. How could I show her that I cared so deeply for her, without having her question every word that came out of my mouth?  
“Why do you kiss me like that?!” she exclaimed a hint of tears swelling up in her eyes making me want to hug her for dear life.  
“Kiss you like what?” I asked, confused as to what she meant, did I kiss her differently than I had done before? If so I hadn’t noticed.   
“Like you want me! Like you are not still hung up on Mathilda!” she said, madness gleaming in her eyes.   
That’s because I do, I do want you,” I said, and then made the second most courageous decision that evening. I kissed her again, leaning forward I took hold of her delicate face with one hand and kissed her. I didn’t know what to think; much less did I know what she was thinking, what was she supposed to think? She most likely hated me, even I hated me.   
At first she struggled, tried to push me away, but not hard enough to make me break from her mouth, like she wasn’t sure whether she wanted me to go away, a battle was been fought inside of her. I imagined her heart – a courageous handsome knight – bravely standing up wanting to become the champion of her desires, and then her wits – an old man looking suspiciously similar to my old physics professor – telling her to stop this nonsense and protect herself from the pain ‘he’ was convinced I was going to inflict upon her.   
Once again I took the hint and broke from her lips, wanting her to understand how much I cared and how deeply I needed her to simple not hate me. I didn’t think I could bear the weight of a broken heart yet again. Not with the wounds still open from Mathilda’s betrayal, and the thought of Skye thinking I was like her, like Mathilda was more than I would be able to bear.   
“Forget about Machida. She means nothing to me.” I whispered against her lips and then I crushed my lips to hers once more, cradling her face. Then I felt her relax as I kept kissing her, trying for the life of me to show her all that my words could never express.   
Suddenly I had a humming sensation against my lips and an easy push on my shoulders. I broke from her again, still cradling her face.   
“Jamie, I,-“ She began as a single tear suddenly broke from the inner corners of her eye and cascaded down her cheek. To my surprise she didn’t try to wipe it away she just stared at me through her long lashes, “Jamie I know, it’s not like we were together and I don’t really have the right to be mad at you, but I do have the right to be hurt...” she trailed off, I knew she wanted to say more, but being out of words right now wouldn’t be uncalled for.   
“You don’t have to be hurt Skye, it’s you I’m kissing right now, isn’t it? It was you I chased after, when you saw me with Mathilda. I didn’t stay with her trying to explain us” I said this referring to our crazy weeks together so filled with – at least for my part – sexual tension and admiration. She had made my emotions run high for weeks after Mathilda broke up with me, and she still bloody did. She didn’t care that I was famous, not in the ways that really mattered or that I was possibly mad, all she had cared about was me. And I prayed to god she still did, “that’s because I want to be with you, it is you I care abo-“  
“Then why did you kiss her?!” Skye squeaked.   
“I, - “ I sighed and released her face, staring blindly into my lap fidgeting with my hands, “I don’t know. “  
“You would have kept kissing her if I hadn’t shown up, wouldn’t you?” she asked her voice very quiet.   
“I don’t know, I don’t know what happened, one second we were fighting the next we were…” I trailed of, saying we were ‘snogging’, in front of Skye just seemed wrong.   
“And what’s I’m supposed to say to that, J?” She asked a little louder that she had done before; I had this weird feeling that she would explode if I said the wrong thing.   
“I regret it, Skye. I really do. You don’t know how she is, she is manipulative and ruthless. When she wants something she gets it! And I fell for her apologies and so called promises. Besides I thought you were done with me, that we would never happen! And then there Mathilda came and basically offers herself to me! And I just went for it, thinking she was my only chance of ever getting love, but then you were suddenly there and that reminded me of who she was. -”  
“Which was who exactly?” she cut of my rambling excuse of an explanation  
“Not you,” I mumbled under my breath. I didn’t look up at her; I just kept looking down at my lap. She didn’t say anything for a long while. After what felt like hours she finally spoke.   
“You know, that’s really cheesy…” I raised my head to look up at her, a small cheeky smile had crept upon her face.   
I huffed, ”I know,” as a small smile morphed my face from sadness to hopeful longing. She had smiled. Leisurely as if testing the hold of a new boat I leaned forward once more, I stopped when I was about an inch from her pouty lips. She didn’t budge.  
“Can I kiss you now?” I whispered against her lips. She didn’t respond in words instead she tilted forward just that little inch and crushed her lips to mine, grapping my hair in that same motion. I too tangled my hands in her hair, kissing her softly careful not to scare her away. I felt as if the whole world was standing still, the other times when we had kissed it had been hungry, desperately as if our time together had been limited and we both needed to still our thirst, before the water ran out.   
I carefully got up from my sitting position on the bed and walked her down onto it, lying half on top of her, kissing her sweetly. I broke from her mouth and trailer butterfly kisses her over her cheek to her jaw line, making my way down her neck, finding a sweet spot near her pulse point where I latched on making a mark of my own.   
Skye breath hitched as I did so, before she half whispered, half moaned my name, “Jamie...” then it was as if the lazy careful silence broke and I gradually started to get rougher waking both her and my own desire. As I kept kissing her I started to get very annoyed by her clothing – or not really it, more that fact that she had any on. Her black tight workout pants seemed like a chastity belt, her shirt and green sports bra like an impenetrable fortress and I hadn’t even really touched her yet.  
I kissed her neck viciously with wet kisses and love bits, making her moan my name a little louder under me, which evidently just made me want her even more. “Jamie I,-“ she started but I latched on to her mouth again and kissed her, where she hummed contently against my lips. But saying nothing at all right now would not do. I needed her to understand that I cared, so I kissed my way to her right ear and whispered, “you have been driving me crazy,” I took her earlobe tenderly in between my lips and nibbled gently then let go, “the last couple weeks, and all the while I was terrified because..” I trailed off, kissing my way up to her mouth again, where I kissed her for a whole minute before breaking from her again.   
“Because what?” she whispered.  
“I was terrified because even though you drove me nuts, I was falling in love with you,” a sweet smile lingered at the corners of her mouth, though before she could have one huge grin on her face, I kissed her, though this time it wasn’t as before. Now that strange energy who had gripped us before took hold of us once again. As our lips crushed together we both inhaled a sharp intake of air through our nose, which made us both open out mouth, where I took the opportunity and kissed her, darting my tongue into her mouth, she welcomed me greedily our tongues dancing and twisting as if having a Kong Fu match. In a swift motion I broke from her mouth continuing down her neck to her chest. I slipped my hands under her loose shirt and under her blouse, where I could feel her soft smooth skin against my palm. As I kept kissing her up and down her throat it got to the hem of her sports bra where it lingered, and excruciatingly slowly crept towards the mound of her breast.   
“Jamie?” she suddenly seemed to ask, her voice coated with lust. As I looked up at her eyes was black as night the green almost gone. Then we both simultaneously sat up and pulled each other’s shirts over the other ones head in one swift fluid motion, how we managed to pull it off with aching muscles I’ll never know, but we did. Before she lay down again I caught her face in my hands and kissed her again, her hands went up in my hair twisting it in her fingers. My own hands travelled to her waist again where it dwelled by her sports bra.   
“Can I..?” I whispered, the rest of the question lingering in the air. Instead of answering Skye quickly released her grip on my hair to reach for her sports bra. Making a short work of it, she tossed it to the side revealing her breasts to me. They were perfect, not too big - not too small. They were round and bouncing lightly as she moved, never swaying more than an inch from where they were supposed to be.   
Growling I latched onto her throat kissing and nibbling her skin again. She lay back down, with my body floating over hers. I could feel the intense heat coming of her skin as my mouth nibbled at the tender spot just below her ear. Then I kissed my way down, taking my time to kiss and touch every part of her skin, before making my way down to her breasts.   
Breathing hard she twisted a hand in my hair and another went over my shoulder, her nails digging in my skin, almost drawing blood. I kissed around her small rosy nibble in circles, wanting her to imagine how it would feel to be touched by me, long before I actually really touched her.   
“Quite teasing me J...” she moaned, squirming under my administrations. Then I poked out my tongue and started circling her nibble with the tip of it instead of kissing circles. She squirmed trying to make my tongue to slip over the mound of her breast. I stopped to look up at her, “Someone is a little eager?” I teased her placing a kiss just next to her nipple.  
“Oh, is it just me?” Before I registered it she had with some trick she had learned at judo class earlier this week swung us around so she was on top. I laughed at her before she leaned down to kiss me again.   
“Wait,” I said and pushed her face a little away from my own. I had just now noticed that her hair was still in a ponytail so I reached up and pulled it out. Her hair encircled her face, like a lion’s mane, “so that’s better.”  
Her lips clashed with mine again, kissing me viciously, her curls tickling my face. It was as if all her anger and confusion had been turned to pure raging lust. Her tongue poked out asking for entrance. More than willingly I opened my mouth, our tongues danced and twisted in a perfect battle for dominance, no one neither winning nor loosing.


	26. I want you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye

I kissed him viciously; my thoughts clouded by lust. Over the last couple of weeks I had tried to ignore Jamie and how he made me feel, but now it all came crashing back. How it had felt to be near him before my world tumbled down around me, before he kissed Mathilda. The euphoria was all consuming, I wanted him badly. I sat on top on his straddling his hips between my legs, bent over kissing him. His hands trailed down my back cupping my arse, squishing lightly, drawing a small guttural moan from my lips.   
Even though we had only been working out for 5 day he had lost good amount of weight and his abdominal had started protruding, what even better was the fact that his chest and arms already seem bigger than it had done in the mortal instruments, nevertheless he wasn’t as skinny. I kissed down his neck over his chest, where a tattoo of a dripping black heart and a butterfly and down his taunt stomach till my head was hovering over the hem of his sweatpants. Through the fabric I could see his bulge stain against it. I ran my finger over the cloth and heard his breath hitch before he groaned.   
“Who is teasing now” he croaked hoarsely. I shot him a wicked before I took a hold of his trousers and yanked them down, underpants and all, letting his cock spring free. Oh boy, he was ehm… gifted. I watched him grow even bigger as I observed his cock, pre-cum already seeping out from the tip. Jamie had gotten up on his elbows watching me with lust dazed eyes. I tugged his pants further down and then off, tossing them on the ground.  
I took hold at the base of his cock and started stroking him up and down slowly, he laid back down moaning hoarsely. Gently I ran my thumb over the top before I leaned forward, poked out my tongue and swirled it around the tip and before I took more into my mouth. Engulfing as much of him as I could, without causing myself to gag. I went up and down holding on to the base with my hand. Then I went as far down as I possibly could once more and started to hum the sound waves rippled through him. Suddenly the tip started to bump against the roof of my mouth, uncomfortably, it was just then I realised his hips was bucking against my mouth, his hands grapping the sheets, an intense expression on his face. I took hold of his hips trying to restrain him and broke from his cock with an audible plop.   
“J, please stop that, it’s not pleasant,” I told him and went up to kiss him, mostly to see if he would, seeing I had just gone down on him and some guys were really weird about that, not wanting to know how they tasted down there. But Jamie just took hold of my neck and kissed me open mouthed. Giving head to a guy wasn’t even nearly as bad as some girls made it out to be. At least that is if you cared about him, then to make him feel incredible just by you going down on him was not at all a bad thing, because on some level it made you happy because he was.   
“I’m sorry, it just felt so bloody good, I couldn’t help it,” he kissed me again this time only for a couple of seconds and then broke from my mouth.   
“I think you’re a little over dressed,” he smiled, pressing his forehead against mine and flipping us over, then pressed his lips to my mouth and continuing down my neck, to my breast. Everywhere he touched started to burn sending gushes of desire through my body to my crotch. This time he didn’t tease me, he latched onto my nipple swirling his tongue over it and sucking lightly, while his other hand fondled the other one. Pleasure rippled through my body, making me moan maybe a little too loudly. With his hand still fondling my breast he kissed his way down my stomach to the hem of my pants. He released my breast and hooked his fingers in my pants.   
“Can I?” he asked sweetly, his eyes big full of lust. I liked the fact that he didn’t remove any garments without asking, it made me think that he actually did care about me and my enjoyment of what we was doing.   
I nodded. And he pulled down my black yoga pants. My knickers still on. Gentleman. He kissed his way up my leg from my calves to the inside of my thigh. Where he kissed and nibbled making me want to rip my knickers off and have him right then and there.   
“Jamie, please...” I moaned almost unconsciously, tangling on hand in his long blond hair and another went to my breast. He hooked his finger in the knickers in between my legs. And somehow got them pulled down and threw them on the floor.   
Then he went up again opening my legs, and lying himself in-between then. With his finger he stroke his way up and down my slit, making me sigh at the contact. My breath hitch and I felt even more heat pole in my nether regions.   
“More,” I croaked hoarsely and at this his finger went to my entrance encircling it while still not entering. Then opening up my folds he placed his mouth over my clit, which made my whole body grit with desire. I tangled my fingers in his hair, and then in one quick swift motion he sunk one finger into my wet folds, making me gasp. I needed to contain myself not to start riding his fingers.   
“Fuck,” I said as he whirled his tongue around my clit and lightly sucked on it, making my body squirm and clench as he sent shivers of pleasure through me. He started out slow with his finger pulling in and out careful not to hurt me, but it wasn’t enough. I needed more. And I would damn tell me him so.  
“Jamie, please more, faster,” I moaned. And he complied by sinking on more finger into me, curling his finger slightly against my inner wall and setting up the speed, while he still had his mouth on my clit. Pleasure I had never experienced ripped through me, making me bend off the bed as he somehow found my G spot inside me, hitting over and over again. He sat up the speed even more, now ramming his fingers into me. I began to feel the build-up, my body was sticky with sweat and I felt more alive than I had done in weeks. My hips started to grind his face, my fingers still tangled in his fair locks, urging the release to come.   
“Jamie I’m gonna c,-“ I didn’t even finish my sentence, before he started humming against my clit just as I had done with his cock and I fell over the edge, a wave of pleasure raised and clashed in my cunt rippling through my whole my body making my cunt clench down around his hand and my legs squished together holding his face firmly in place, my body spasming and jerking violently. Jamie kept humming against my clit, riding out the wave with me.   
When the waves died down, I lied there on my back, feeling the still present aftershocks cursing through my body with a couple seconds apart, trying to get my breath under control Jamie got up and settled himself in between my legs. I could feel his cock, against my still convulsing cunt.   
“Blimey Jamie, where’d you learn to do that?” I said slightly out of breath taking hold of his face and kissing him. His hands were resting on either side of my face looking down at me, caressing my flushed cheeks.   
“I told you, I know what I am doing.” He said smiling and kissed me again, “you’re not done yet, are you?” he said kissing my and swing us around so I was on top. He kissed me hungrily again, with me resting on his stomach, his cock poking my buttocks when he moved.   
“Most definitely not,” I said as my desire for him awakened again, as if I had not just had the most feral orgasm of my life. I moved down a bit at started grinding my slit against his cock, making both him and I moan. He hands travelled down back and cupped my arse, squishing it at every rock of my hips. The lust and love was shining pure in his eyes, overwhelming me in its intensity making me think it almost wasn’t real.   
“Do you want to?” he asked sweetly against my lips just as he had released me from just another breath-taking kiss. He let go of my butt with one hand and cupped my face with it, stroking my cheek. Did I want to go all the way with him already? Okay it wasn’t really ‘already’, I had known if for a little while! And for one thing I really did want to, or my body wanted to, badly, but my brain was in the back of my mind going, ‘he’s just going to hurt you in the end!’   
Jamie noticed my indecisive face and said, “Skye, we don’t have too, we can take it slow if,-“ I stopped him, the fact that he gave me the choice to stop, made the whole difference for me. Every other guy I had ever been with had never really done that, they had just assumed I wanted them and had slipped right on up there, both with or without my consent. Not that I had ever been rape, but it just hadn’t been like this, so loving and caring. Deep down in my gut I knew he would stop right now if that was what I wanted. As a result the drowning dull ache in my chest was reduced to the size of a pea and all the left over space was replaced with this warm cosy feeling filling up my entire chest.   
“Jamie, I do want to;” I said and kissed him again pressing my chest to his.   
“You can tell me to stop anytime, okay Skye?” he half asked, half stated and I nodded and went back to kissing him. Then he asked as I broke from him again, “do you have any condoms in here? Mine is in my room.”  
“oh yeah,“ I reached over and opened my desk draw, I started to shuffle down as I tried to rip open the packaging but he stopped me taking the condom from me and saying, “wait a sec, I want you panting before I enter you.”   
I gulped down a lump which had just appeared in my throat, something in the way he said it was so intensely dominating it made my heart beat faster and my desire for him tenfold. And before I knew it he had swapped us around so he was on top and between my legs again.   
He eagerly latched on to my clit with his tongue swirling and sucking on it. I looked down at him and he looked up at me lust and love shining through his eyes. I lay back down again as a particularly intense wave of pleasure pulsed through me. Then he started to switch between humming and sucking on my clit, sending me dangerously close to the edge.   
I alternated between grapping his hair, my breast and the sheets in an almost frantic manner. At the back of my mind I heard the familiar sound of a packaging being ripped and then he shuffled around a bit as he put it on, but somehow he managed not breaking from my crotch, after he was done, he intensified the humming sensation. It almost felt like my core was drenched in my juices more ready for him than ever, ripples of pleasure cascading through me; I was seconds from coming undone.   
“Jamie I’m,-“ I didn’t get to finish my sentence because just as I had started to speak, Jamie got up onto his knees, and plunged his hard length into my cunt, almost mercilessly. And the rest of my sentence was erased by an erotic strangled moan. He had settled himself to the hilt making my back curve of the bed. I swear to god I could see stars and back holes at the edges of my vision.   
His mouth was open, looking down at me, his sky blue filled with primitive desire. He pulled almost all the way back out again, before he plunged in to the hilt. Making yet another moan escape from both my lips and his own. Quickly he picked up speed plunging hard and fast into me again, and again, and again. Keeping me right there on the edge, building up almost unbearable pleasure.   
He lifted my legs over his shoulders and with the new angle I felt him ram into me, hitting my G spot over and over again. Our moans, grunts and loud panting mixed. Sweat had long before laid a glimmering aura over our skin. I could feel and hear his balls clap against my buttocks as he rammed into me only adding to the sheer erotica of it all. I didn’t even feel the build-up, before I knew it I had tumbled over the edge. Into a ferociously blissful abyss.  
My body jerk violently and he quickly let my legs down from his shoulders. With his length still grinding inside of me at the same speed as before, milking out my orgasm causing it to last for what seemed like minutes. My legs went around his hips and my arms around his neck, holding his sweaty naked body tightly to my own as my body jittered. He pumped in and out of me fast and hard and before I knew it another orgasm took its hold of me washing through me as he kissed me open mouthed and sweetly. He suddenly stopped seating himself deep inside of me, a guttural moan drawn from his lips as he came, with my walls still convulsing around him. Both of us panting and sweaty.  
I let the after waves wash over me until I came down to from my high. Jamie collapsed on top of me, his cock still seated inside of my cunt. I held him close feeling as light as air, my head dizzy with what had just happened.


	27. Cocooned sore potato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye

Being in bed with Jamie was unlike anything – or anyone else I had ever been with before. He was rough, yet tender at the same time, he dominated me relentlessly and yet he never did anything without my consent. How he did it, I don’t know. Before him I had had a couple of boyfriend, but never something serious at all. We had always just ended up as fuck buddies, shagging one day and then not noticing each other for weeks, till we got to horny and fucked again. I had only ever had one serious relationship, which I pretended as if never happened.   
With Jamie it all felt different, for one thing the way he looked at me made my heart want to burst, there was so much – now I wouldn’t say love, but it gave me the feeling that he only saw me. There was so much admiration, desire and respect in that look, it made my stomach do loops and it felt like fireworks had just been set of inside my chest.   
Another thing in the matter was that... He was good... I wasn’t inexperienced in the art of making love, but this... let’s just say I didn’t know I was capable of having multiple orgasms until Jamie came (no pun intended) along. We had spent the rest of the afternoon and the whole night tumbling around in my bed, kissing and feeling every inch of each other’s bodies over and over again. Panting, sweating and moaning till the early morning hours.   
When I woke up that morning, my head was spinning, like the world had turned upside down and I had just refused to turn with it. I was lying in my bed, a sheet twisted violently around me, I felt like a cocooned sore potato. Sore? My whole body ached from top to bottom as if it had been stretched and bended in places it had never been before. The rigorous training was one thing, but the sore sensation in my ‘special place’ was somewhat of a new development. Jamie! Suddenly the world flopped back to its normal state. A smile stretched itself simultaneously on my face. Wonderingly I stretch out my arms in my bed searching for skin, but I found nothing. Had I been dreaming? I rolled myself around numerous times and finally got up, my body still entangled in the white sheet.   
My room was a complete mess. There were clothes, both clean and dirty thrown, right about everywhere – even on the loft lamp where there was a white top hanging. Making it look like ghost had found its way into my room. The one and a half man bed I sat on was so messed up in a blob of white sheets I was surprised it could even be call it a bed anymore. The room felt cold and clammy like all hostles probably did in the winter. Even though there was a rug on the floor it didn’t do it much good, due to the poorly isolated mint green walls.   
Jamie was nowhere in sight, but there was steam flouting out with the sound of running water and someone humming a catchy tune from my bathroom door. Jamie. I huffed, leaned over taking hold of my phone. There were several messages from both Brad and Jane, telling me how life was at home and asking me if I had broken any bones just yet and what not. I answered them as sarcastically as I could.   
The next massage was from my mother, I didn’t even read it, I just deleted the whole conversation without looking. She always nagged me about going to uni or just doing as all the rich kids did, to come home and visit, quite being a stupid brat. Needless to say we didn’t speak - okay she did, me, not so much. But I preferred it that way, I hadn’t even told her about the role I’ve gotten. I didn’t even want to rub it in her face, most people would probably be dying to tell their posh mother they had succeeded at their life goal, but not me. I just wanted her to float around on her own stupid island of middleclass ‘Mrs. Dursley’s’ till the end of time. Just as I deleted her massages another sprang up. It was from Patrick, the dark haired guy who was going to play Alec.   
Delaney! Operation unicorn! Kidnapping! Cornwall! You, Bower. Courtyard 1400 hours sharp! Shut yo mouth! Everyone in position. Bring your game!   
\- O’Neill  
Okay, so for the untrained eyes this message was pretty close to a splutter of almost random words. But seeing as I had been trained as a prank ninja, I knew what this was. It was a battle call. We were going to kidnap Jamie and take him to ‘Cornwall’ – wherever that was – at 02.00 pm today, I needed to have Bower unknowing in the courtyard at abovementioned time. And bring your game meant something along the lines of ‘act along, something crazy is going to go down’. But whatever it was, it was doomed to fail within a couple of minutes, but it would be fun at the least.   
I looked at the clock, 10: 55 am, still got a couple of hours to go. I untangled myself (somehow) from the sheets and followed the humming there had quickly turned into a full on freestyle rap, beatboxing mash-up between Jamie Campbell Bower and the shower walls.   
I cracked opened the door to see Jamie lying in the bathtub bubbles and water everywhere, playing suspiciously with the showerhead. He shot me a crooked smile, when he saw me and stopped his singing, seeing as I was wearing nothing what so ever. He let go of the showerhead making it disappear into the water.  
“Come here,” he said, hoisting up his legs so I could fit in the other end. But I had a better idea; I walked over and lowered myself in the water, straddling him. The water was hot and filled with foam. I settled hovering above his crotch; somehow we both fitted in the tub, though it was a tight fit. He hummed in pleasure, taking my nipple in his mouth, which evidently made my breath hitch. His hands glided around my waist to cup my arse. I snuck my arms around his neck, entwining them at the back of his neck. Then I lowered my head to kiss him, when he broke from my nibble. It was a sweet kiss, his lips wet and hot to the touch, he smelled like sex, toothpaste, my soap and plain Jamie. I broke from his mouth and stroked his wet hair back from his face; it looked darker than it usually did, due to the water.   
It was a confusing thing, what was going on right now. We had - to put it unladylike – been humping like bunnies all night. And I really didn’t know how or why we had done so; all I knew was that it felt fucking amazing. Even less did I know about how Jamie felt about all of this, other than the immense pleasure of plundering into me at every given opportunity – and I am not the one to complain. But in a couple of hours all of this had to come to an end. We would have to leave the confinements of my room and join the others. The question in all of this was – what would we be? Friends? No, it’s a little late for that! But friends with benefits just felt, not to say wrong, but just not right. It was too.. I don’t know… I have no idea. I cared more for Jamie that I had ever admitted to myself and seeing him kiss Mathilda had just confirmed me in my worst believes about him, that he was some rich celebrity who didn’t give at rats arse, and would sleep with whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted, without any regards for anyone’s feelings but his own. But he had charged after me, not stayed with Mathilda, being all smug, repeating ‘wupsi’ under his breath. He had run after me, out in the cold winter air and had at least tried to convince me that he was sorry, that it was a huge mistake. An action like that had to count for something, right? I don’t want to be that girl who is stupid enough to fall for his sweet talk and then in the end he turns out to be the biggest dickhead on the face of the earth. I didn’t want that. I had stopped moving all together as doubt and worry flooded my thoughts. At the moment I was simple staring out into nothingness, but to Jamie it must have felt like I was staring him down.   
“Where are you wondering off to?” he asked breaking the almost eerie silence.   
“Oh, nowhere...” I mumbled, focusing my vision on him.   
“No, Skye, what is it?” Jamie asked, as I moved back a little so out genitals wasn’t so close. I sat myself on his thighs, my hands still tugging slightly at the nape of his neck, “Skye, I can see something is bothering you? What is it? You can trust me with anything, you know that right?” he said as he moved his hands from my buttocks to my hips, running his hands soothingly up and down my sides, making tingles quiver through my body at the simple touch. Being naked in this bathtub with him, was as vulnerable as any of us would ever be. Totally and utterly bare to each other, to lie now would be inexcusable.   
“I…” I started before I went silent for a little while, plugging up the courage to tell him what had just been going through my mind, “I am a little scared, J...” I admitted trailing of at the end, wanting him to say something, anything before I went on. My heart was beating out of my chest with anticipation.  
“What are you scared of, Reap?” He asked, lifting his upper body up to kiss the crook of my neck, before he rested his face in that same spot, on my shoulder, snaking his arms around me. In return I wrapped my arms around him, one hand in his hair, another around his shoulder as I somehow was a little taller than him due to the way we were sitting.   
“It just…” I mumbled into his hair, his scent engulfing my senses, “I just don’t know... what are we, J?”  
“Skye...“ he said my name with so much feeling, by heart locked itself in my throat in expectation of what was coming next, “I am totally and completely in love with you, and you really ought to know it by now.” He mumbled against my neck, placing a kiss there. What? Realising I had only thought it, I repeated myself out loud.   
“What?” I quacked.  
“I am in lo-,”  
“No, sorry I heard you, I just, didn’t think... I... I didn’t know.. I just... You know.. We’re.. You’re.. I’m…,” I miserably failed to start a sentence.  
“You don’t need to say anything, Skye, just if you in any way feel the same… then kiss me,” he mumbled and I just did. I kissed him with no care in the world, like we were never going to leave these incarcerations, as if there was no tomorrow and this moment was the only time we had got. Desperately trying to run from the claws of my suspicious mind, I wanted so badly to believe what he was saying, to just be here with him, not caring what the world thought, not caring what my stupid mind thought. But I couldn’t let it go. I felt so bad for it, but I just couldn’t for the life of me figure out what we were and he hadn’t exactly answered. I broke from his mouth our faces only inches apart.   
“Jamie?” I whispered.  
“Mmm,” he hummed softly his eyes closed, pressing his forehead to mine.  
“Are we…?” I asked letting the rest of the question hang in the air.   
“We can be anything and everything between the stars, Skye,” he said, “You just have to say the word.”  
“But what do you want?” I asked promptly, it wasn’t like I could make this decision on my own.   
“You.” He croaked kind of hoarsely, when he opened his eyes they were big and black with lust, which I decided to take as a compliment. A shy smile appeared on my face.   
“You’re such a cheese ball,” I said trying to hold back a giggle (I failed obviously), sitting back up on his thighs.   
“Hey! I’m trying to be romantic here! Quit laughing!” he said, a strained look on his face, he was having trouble not breaking out laughing too.   
“Sorry...” I smiled, “you don’t look it, but you are like a real life hopeless romantic!”  
“What? Are you telling me I’m not a real man?” he challenged, a wicked smile on his face. He perked up closing his arms around me. No escape.   
“No…” I hesitated, “Well,-“  
“Choose your words carefully, woman!” he threatened.   
“I’m just not sure… are you?” I said, a confused eyebrow raised.   
“Huuu, Someone’s gotta teach you a lesson, you little minks!” he said as he locked his arms even tighter around me, guiding my core towards his, so I could feel him. I couldn’t help but giggle. I snaked my arms around him, expecting things to get very hot, very quickly. We kissed for a couple of long heated seconds, before Jamie suddenly pulled back a troubled look on his face, “you know what the only problem is?” I gave him the ‘what?’ face, “we’re all out of condoms.” I made this unattractive snort like giggly laugh.   
“Oh, what a tragedy!” I cooed. Pulling him close, planting a soft kiss on his mouth, this was when his stomach decided to sound like a dying wale.   
“Food?” I asked.  
“Food.”


	28. Challenges by Rhys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye

“This is good; this is like really, really good!” Jamie declared as he more swallowed than ate (which acquired chewing) some seafood dish the cook had made for lunch today, “working out sucks, but this camp has got its benefits.”   
“Maybe we ought to put some seafood run a stick, make you run a bit faster eh?” said Rhys as he passed by Jamie, Jorge, Evelyn and I sitting at a table eating out way too healthy dinner – though Jamie seemed quite pleased. Everyone was wearing sweats today; everyone was hurting from the past week of nonstop working out, so like hell we were going to squeeze ourselves into a pair of skinny jeans.   
“Don’t be full of yourself, Rhys!” Jamie bellowed after him, swinging his fork violently around in Rhys direction, “I can easily keep up with your grandpa jogging!”  
“I might take you up on that Bower, you up for that?” he hollowed back with that impressively terrifying voice of his. It made you actually physically scared of him if he literally wanted to scare you. He was one intense guy; needless to say he had gotten the role of Valentine again.   
“The day you do that, Patrick will start calling people by their first name!” Jamie shot back.  
“Well Jamie... you may be surprised...” said Patrick  
“You’ve betrayed my trust, Patty!” Jamie said turning to Patrick pointing his fork threateningly at him, glaring at Patrick from under his flat cap. Patrick glared back unhappy with Jamie’s choice in nick name.  
“Well there you go, Campbell,” Rhys said one iniquitous smile on his face, “are you up for it?”  
“I’ll not forgive you for this, Patty the pig,” Jamie said his voice jokingly serious. Rhys walked over behind Jamie taking hold of both of his shoulders.  
“SO!” he said loudly, “you ready to get your ass kicked, baby Bower!” Jamie’s shoulders shot up as Jonathan started canoodling them violently.   
“Rhys,” Jamie let out the guy’s name almost sounding as Rhys was strangling him. Jamie tried to squirm out of his grip, but Rhys was one bulky guy. Jamie didn’t stand a chance. Let’s just be honest about it, okay.. Jace, Jamie’s character had the help of a whole team of stunt and professional fight enactors to support him, Jamie wasn’t so lucky...  
Jamie was spassed out at that moment, tipping backwards trying to hit Rhys with.. aaahh... His foot, his hand, his back, his face? I don’t even know. It just looked like he tumbled backwards – kind of looked more like falling really – and took hold of Rhys shirt trying in some way to pull him down to the ground with his own weight. Jamie not being not the heaviest guy in the world - not even around this table actually – failed, falling hard to ground, letting out a strangled cry as he went. Then he just kind of laid their look up at his challenger, like ‘hey there good to see you. Would you like a cup of tea and a hobnob?’, he didn’t even attempt to get up.   
“Sooo there’s that...” Patrick – or Patty the pig, whatever you prefer - declared.   
“Que conos, man” Jorge said, with his heavy Spanish drawl, “Why don’t you just get up?”  
“Naaa, I like looking up at you guys, it’s quite good for my self-esteem” he said quizzically as he just laid there, I was starting to worry there was actually something wrong, what if he had broken his neck?  
“How come?” I asked hoping to god he wouldn’t say something along the lines of: ‘oh, nothing just kinda can’t feel my legs’.   
“It gives a good view of all your double chins,” at this Rhys kicked Jamie softly in the ribs, Patty started bellowing “good one, Bower!”, Evelyn who had seemed rather uninterested in the whole thing snorted indignantly and Jorge just cursed in Spanish (something about the holy mother) and I just straight out laughed. Jamie bent into fetal position, grunting at Rhys soft kick, but then as the laugher died down he started to get up.   
“What about in 2 months Rhys? Or till I stop hurting?” Jamie asked stretching out his hands as a peace offering. Jorge added “like a little bitch” into my ear, which made me smile like a crazy person, not because the line was all that original, but because I had made Jamie say that to me several times something like 9 hours ago, while we had still found ourselves in my room, upon my bed. Need I say more?   
Rhys took Jamie’s hand and pulled it to him, bad guy style.   
“You’ve got yourself a deal Bower, you wouldn’t be much fun now anyway,” Rhys was trying to be scary at the moment and therefore he was. His voice growly and deep, making me want to run away screaming ‘run for your lives bitches! Every man for himself!’   
Jamie just said the same thing as he did at the start of this, “now don’t be full of yourself, Rhys,” a little too wide smile on his face. It wasn’t like I was worried that Rhys would all of a sudden starting beating Jamie to death with his weird voodoo karate tricks, but that didn’t mean the dude wasn’t absolutely terrifying.   
Then Rhys just started to smile, a wide and real one, sucking all of the pent up tension out of the room. He let go of Jamie’s hand and stood up, a glint of humour in his eyes.   
“Aahh! Bower just kidding” he said smiling, “have a good one, now would you?” he hit Jamie playfully on the shoulder and then he just trotted off, leaving the door to the cafeteria swinging. Jamie swung his legs under the table, the silence at the table was deafening.   
“That guy though...” Patrick stated. After a bit of silence Evelyn let out in a breathless manner, “god that was hot though!”   
“Thank you!”  
“Not you, Jamie!” she said huffily, “Jonathan!”   
“Whatever you say, whatever you say,” he mumbled as he started to stuff his face once more.   
“I kind of agree with Eve on this one, Rhys is a serious hunk.” I said wanting to see Jamie’s reaction most of all. A smug smile plastered itself on his lips.   
“Oh really, Skye?” he said still smiling.   
“Yes,” I turned to Evelyn, her black hair was up in a (stupid - I envied the girl, what do you expect?) perfect bun. She was wearing black leggings and a loose shirt in which showed off her flawless figure, “he was sending off some raw sexual energy wasn’t he?” I said to Evelyn, just loud enough for Jamie to hear. Jorge and Patrick had started to talk among themselves, seemingly not caring for our conversation track.   
“He totally was, wonder what he would be like in bed?!” Eve asked in a slightly pitched voice. I might be only 22 and Evelyn was actually about 2 years older than me, but somehow she still managed to sound like a high school girl from Connecticut Texas at times. It fell to my advantage now so some good obviously came of it.   
“Imagine that, my sweet..” I sighed trying to imitate her excitement for the subject, which I succeeded at; I wasn’t an actress for nothing. Jamie looked to be unaware of what I was doing so far, teasing him, trying to see if he was the jealous possessive type.   
“Now, now... don’t start masturbating right here on the spot, no one wanna see that,” Jamie said his mouth smiling but his eyes squinted together a little too tightly.  
“What? I heard the word masturbating, why are we talking about pleasuring oneself?” Patrick shot in before I could even try to articulate an answer.  
“We’re talking about Rhys,” Evelyn tried to explain.  
“What, has someone been spying on him in the shower, while he shot a load or what?” Patrick asked eyeing Evelyn suspiciously.   
She put of a high pitched fake laugh, “very funny O’Neil, maybe...” and then they took of bickering back and forth like children. And I returned to the important tasks in life: eating, though all the while I could feel Jamie staring daggers at me.


	29. Bower-napping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye

Everyone had slowly finished eating and leaving the table to go – I assume – get ready for operation unicorn. It was already 1315 hours, which means it was 01.15 PM for those who does not understand that.   
Jorge had left with Patrick talking quietly and secretively with each other. Subtle guys... Very subtle… I could tell Jamie knew something was up, he was looking after them his eyebrows scrunched together.   
“What’s with them?” he asked as he turned back to Evelyn and me.  
“What do you mean?” I asked innocently.  
“Weren’t they acting a bit off?” he asked eying us both.  
“They’re probably discussing their next late night meeting,” Evelyn said nonchalantly, while trying to swallow down the last pieces of lettuce on her plate.   
“What are you trying to say, Eve?” I asked, Jamie looked just as confused as I felt at the moment.  
“Well, it’s obvious isn’t it? Patrick is obviously bi and Jorge to me seems either gay or bi too, I don’t think they are trying to hide it, they just are…” she said flatly.   
“You are telling me Patty is gay? And I didn’t know?” Jamie said a stunned look on his face, “I changed in front of the guy.” Jamie didn’t say it like a homophobe, not at all, he was just downright stunned.  
“No, I’m telling you he is bi, besides I don’t think he’s even that attracted to you, J,” Eve said harshly.   
“I’ll let that one slide for now, Smith,” Jamie said sternly swinging around that stupid fork of his, he had finished up eating, and was now just playing around with his cutlery.   
“Look Jamie just because someone is gay or bi doesn’t mean they are attracted to every living breathing person!” Eve said.   
“I think that’s called pan sexual actually,” I shot in as a side not. They didn’t hear me.  
“Yes and I take great offence to that!” Jamie told us, Evelyn and I simply shock our heads at him, thinking him too silly to even try to argue with.   
“Well I do,” Jamie said, “if I was Jace I would take even greater offence!”   
“You’re not now are you…” I said, getting up to put my plate into the big arse dishwasher.   
“I’m as good as, now aren’t I!” he more stated than asked, also getting up to put his plate and whatnot away.   
“Sure J,” Evelyn said sounding utter bored with the conversation, “Skye, can I talk to you for a second?” she asked still sounding bored out of mind.  
“Sure,” we went over put or stuff in the dish, and then we trotted towards the exit of the cafeteria, leaving Jamie to do what Jamie does best. Distract himself from doing anything useful. The door slammed shut behind us and we turned left down the hall. There was no one in sight.   
“So what would you like to talk about?” I asked.   
“Where were you and Jamie last night?” she asked getting straight to the point. Okay, so our absent from dinner and from breakfast had not gone unnoticed. Bollocks. I graphed the first excuse I could think of that was the least possible to raise suspicion.   
“I sat up skyping with a friend all night, I don’t know what J did,” I stated lying maybe a little too easily.   
“Well, it’s just, when I went to Jamie’s room last night, he weren’t there so I thought, when I didn’t see you this morning, that you guys went to go do something together last night,” she more asked than stated.   
“No, haven’t seen him before now,” I said - again lying.   
“Okay just wondering, “ she started to trot down to her room but then she turned back, “ah, do you know how to take a D sharp on a guitar? I can’t seem to get it right”  
“That’s what you wanted to ask Jamie?” I asked.  
“Yeah.”  
“Well, sorry I don’t, I could do it on a piano though...” I told her, trying to be any sort of help.   
“I’ll just ask him later, see you in a bit, you got Patricks text right?”  
“Yes, see you in a bit,” then we parted ways, her to go down and do whatever she was told to do. I to try and find Jamie again, for all I knew he could be half his way to Greenland right now. But it was already 01.40, so I had to hurry. I whipped out my phone and shot him a text.  
Where are you? Eve had stuff to attend.  
A couple seconds later his answer ticked in.  
By the masked pantry hole  
The masked pantry hole was some little room behind the kitchens where there were a small telly, loads of beanbag chairs and just in general really fucking comfortable. I hid in there the first two days, simply because it was so cosy, all the others hid in there too though. It hadn’t been the greatest hiding spot.   
Want to go for a walk? Meet me by the rocky stone?   
I asked referring to the big arse stone that you somehow could tip over by posing the right place. The house we lived in was an old farmhouse, so the houses was placed kind of in a rectangle and bound together in the corners in later centuries. Then made into a hustle. It was a big white and quite impressive place, and not to mention cold and clammy because of it. In the middle of the courtyard was said rocky stone.   
Meet you there in a split   
He wrote back and I went to the front door put on my green combat boots, my grey winter jacket which made me sort of look like a marshmallow, my dark green knit scarf, my black gloves and knitted hat, got to keep yourself covered. Never know what might happen. Then I walked out to stand by the rocky stone. I looked at the clock, 13.54, only 6 minutes left which Patrick just now decided to tell me – or text me, but whatever.   
6 minutes left D! Where is J?!  
I wrote back a hasty message  
On hi wayy  
Hasty messages meant typos, now don’t go ballistics. I was just about to shove my phone in my pocket as Jamie came out the front door. He was wearing a jet black winter jacket, also from the marshmallow-y section of the clothing store, a red and black scarf and he had exchanged his flat cap for beanie with a koala on the front. He was also - like everybody else - wore some sort of black sweatpants.   
So where do you want to go?” he asked as he got up to, his hands was tugged in his pockets his shoulders raised against the cold. There was a thin layer of frost on everything and sky was grey, but it didn’t seem like it was going to rain.   
“I don’t know, maybe…” I peeped at my wristwatch. 02.00 PM, where are they at? It wasn’t like I could keep him here for long he would just get suspicious! But before I could even take another look around a car charged into the courtyard around the rocky stone at a hazardous speed, only to stop just in front of Jamie and me.   
The backdoor sprang open and a whole of four guys dressed in black from top to toe jumped out. Two headed for me two headed for Jamie. I started to scream, Jamie started to scream and before I knew a black cotton bag was thrown over my head, my legs and arms hoisted up and I hit the bottom of the van, stars dancing before my eyes. They were really going at it. Sore limb or not.   
“LET ME GO!” I screamed as loudly as I could, “LET ME GO! JAMIE!”  
“SKYE!” I heard Jamie shout back as he was more or less thrown next to me, “WHAT’S GOING ON? SKYE WHAT’S HAPPENG?,” his shout was cut short.   
“I don’t know!”  
No one was talking, not a word was uttered not even out captures said anything. My heart was hanging low in my chest, Jamie had sounded utterly terrified. I played my part squirmed tried to hit and actually managed to get a grunt of one of the guys near my right foot.   
I reached out to my side and found some hand lying next to my own, I grasped it a squished lightly. He squished back slightly. I had no idea where we were going, I only knew we were at the very south of England. I felt Jamie rolling over resting his chin on my shoulder, lying his body against mine. The car hoped and danced over the roads and before long I felt it go from asphalt to a dirt road.   
“You okay?” Jamie whispered into my ear so only could hear.   
“Yeah, you?” I whispered back, he didn’t answer. He just grasped my hand a little tighter. He actually believed this. Oh no...  
Suddenly the car jolted to a halt. And I heard the sound of the car door sliding open and then the sound of waves hitting sand. We were both picked up and Jamie started to yell curses that only added to my belief, that he was beyond terrified.   
“SKYE!” he shouted again and I shouted his name back, they were starting to take this a little too far.   
“Let me go!” I hissed at the person next to me. I felt myself being hoisted up, a pair of arms under my shoulders and someone took hold of both my legs.   
“No can do miss,” the voice said, I did not recognise it. So obviously I started to lose my shit. I had expected to hear either Patrick or Jorge, but I heard nothing but grunting and shuffling, and a voice I didn’t recognise and the stupid waves coming closer for each second. Who were all these guys?! They were way too many! I could hear Jamie yell and curse and hit people somewhere of to my right. And I screamed his name this time starting to feel just about as terrified as him. No matter what I did the people didn’t let go and I couldn’t get free.  
“LET GO OF ME!” Jamie screamed terrified and I yammered the same thing. Did this really happen? Had we been fucking kidnapped?! No fucking way! But who the hell were these people?! They hadn’t said a word! Only the guy I didn’t know had said something! I was in this! It was only Jamie who was supposed to be scared! THIS REALLY WASN’T COOL!  
All of a sudden my hood was ripped off, the light blinding me. The waves were roaring in my ears. My heart beating out of my chest. I could see Jamie struggling, he was being held the same way as I, his hood yet to come off. There were about 7 people standing around us all wearing black, top to bottom.  
“You guys ready?!” the person holding my arms  
“Pingu!” I heard Jamie yell before his hood was ripped off and the guys started to swing my body back and forth. We were at the edge of the water. Then the people standing around ripped of their hoods, Evelyn, Jane, Charli, Patrick, Brad, Rhys, Tristan, Dan, Roland and Jorge holding my feet. Roland and Patrick were taking care of Jamie. They all started cheering as they swung Jamie and me higher and higher.  
“In the water! In the water! In the water!” they chanted.   
“Jorge, let me go!” I yelled.  
“El gusto es mio,” he said smiling. And then both Jamie and I were swung back one last time and they just let go. I fell through the air, I could see Jamie falling too. His eyes big and disbelieving. He no longer seemed scared, as he had suddenly recognized our captures.   
I hit the water hard the waves crashing over me soaking me instantly, making me quiver with cold. This water was freezing. What were they thinking?!   
Water washed into the into my mouth strangling me and I shot up from the water coughing and spluttering. The water was deep so I quickly stood up, which made the water go to my hips. I looked up at Jamie who was struggling to stand up, so I went over to help him as I shouted back to shore.  
“This was not in the plan guys!” They just laughed, looking at us stagger around in the icy cold water with a damn smile on their face.  
“You knew about this,” Jamie breathed, he didn’t (thank god) sound angry, just a little stunned and very cold.  
“This part no,” I admitted, “the kidnapping a little,” with my help he got to his feet. As soon as he stood he slashed water in my face.  
“That’s for scaring me to death!” he slashed me with water again, “and that’s for saying Rhys was hotter than me.” He was somewhat smiling, somewhat meaning what he was saying. Mostly he was just clattering his teeth. My feet were going numb and my body felt heavy. A winter jacket filled with water weighed a ton!  
Then I remembered, he was the one who was the one there was supposed to be slashed! So I plunged my hand in the water and shot a spray of cold seawater in his direction yelling, “That’s for kissing Mathilda!” I splashed him again “and that’s because I still want you, even though I shouldn’t!”   
He was looking at me his face slag, a moment when by like this, before a smile tingled at the corners of my mouth and a smile spread across my face. Jamie simultaneously started to smile too. Then slowly and steadily we started to laugh.  
“Fuck you!” he bellowed with a smile on his face, I was laughing so hard by now I couldn’t get one word out. He grasped my arm tugging me towards him, “I love you...” he said in my ear, then kissing my cheek making a flush appear despite the cold. Then he turned my face and kissed me, his lips cold and soft.   
“EW! STOP IT! MY EYES ARE BURNING!” Patrick yelled.   
“Now keep down the loving out there!” Roland shouted at us.  
“Keep it classy, Scarlett!” Brad advised me. It took his advice and broke from Jamie.   
“Let’s get out of this damn cold water,” I giggled and we staggered out if the water towards our friends. Cold, soaked and shivering, but never the less happy.


	30. Change of plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye

After having staggered out of the icy water, they all huddled around us. We were both dragged off to separate places to get into something warmer; Jane had been so nice as to bring one of my spare jackets from home, along with a full outfit and a pair of her hiking boots. I being the girl somehow got the privilege to change in the van. Jane sitting next to me hanging me clothing item after clothing item, patiently waiting for me to shaking put them on.   
“So you and J, finally figured it out ha?” she said quizzically, as she handed me a pair of light boyfriend cut, loose fitted jeans. I missed my sweats already.   
“What do you mean?” I asked jumping around on one legs hunched over uncomfortably, I couldn’t stand up in my full 5’3 feet in this van, but I wasn’t complaining, at least I shouldn’t change outside in the cold behind a bush like Jamie possibly should.   
“You guys totally got the hots for each other! I don’t get why you guys haven’t boned each other ages ago! You were like dogs in heat! Always staring at each other and always having these bizarre battles of wit! Remember that rap battle you guys had at the open mike night 3 weeks ago at the country club? That was one,-  
“Okay! okay, Jane I get it,” I cut her off, when she first got started she had a tendency to just keep going till someone cut her off, not even pausing to take a breath, “You think me and Jamie have been kidding ourselves for weeks. Duly noted.” I tried not to think too much about what had just happened in the water, I didn’t know what to make of it, it wasn’t like feelings came in these neatly packaged boxes.   
“You got that one right!” she handing me a tank top which I quickly slipped on and then she handed me a dark blue sweater.   
“So why did you guys throw me in the water?” I asked wanting to get away from the Jamie subject, “I was on your side.”   
“That was my idea, you can thank me later.” She said in a serious tone.   
“Thank you? What for?!” I exclaimed.   
“Well, Jamie kissed you just know, didn’t he?!”She asked in a high pitched voice like she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. I looked at my feet, I had forgotten no one knew about me and Jamie’s little adventure this night and I wasn’t sure whether it was a good idea to start telling people, seeing as I barely knew myself what was going on. Yes, he had told me we could be whatever I wanted us to, but he had said that while I sat in my ‘birthday wear’, straddling Jamie Jr. It wasn’t like he had been in his right mind.   
“Oh my god he have kissed you before hasn’t he?!” she cooed and I nodded slightly, I needed to tell someone and much, much rather Jane, than Evelyn, “Skye! Spill!” she chirped excitedly. So much for not wanting to talk about Jamie.   
“Well... we ehm... it’s a bit complicated to say the least...” I said vaguely.   
“Come on Skye? What happened between you two?” she had no idea we had already slept with each other, and I was a little scared she would scream if I told her, she had a tendency to become a little overly excited.  
“Please, promise me you won’t scream or something?” I asked looking sternly at her.   
“What is it, Skye? What happened?!” she said almost sounding worried; I stayed quiet for some time, “Skye, seriously tell me, you are starting to freak me out!”  
“We slept together last night..” I said letting go of the breath I didn’t know I had been holding. I had said it in a whisper so low it was barely audible. Ever seen ‘Pitch perfect’? Remember that girl that said, ‘I was born with gills like a fish’ and ‘you guys wanna see a dead body?’ and other insane stuff, well I was that girl right now.   
“What?”   
“We slept together last night,” I said a little louder and Jane just stared as if she didn’t understand a word I had just said.  
“Excuse me, what?” she said in a monotone voice, like when you’re getting news there is close to unbelievable.   
“You heard me this time,” I said sitting down to put on the hiking shoes.   
“You aren’t kidding? I thought, this was...” then suddenly it sank into her thigh skull, “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?!” she screeched.   
“It wasn’t like there was time,-“ I argued, but she cut me off.  
“You texted me this morning! You’re telling me you couldn’t have added, ‘oh btw I shagged J last night’?”  
“It’s not something you just blurt out through text! Besides it might not mean anything..” I started but then suddenly words failed me and I just sort of trailed off. ‘  
“Have you seen the way he looks at you?” Jane sounded sweet and encouraging and not insulted and bypassed as she had done before, “he looks at you like you’re the only girl in the world for him,” she said and I almost unwillingly let out a small huff.  
“Yeah well... I piss him off, maybe you have mistaken it for desire or resentment,” I said feeling sorry for myself.  
“Skye, he is totally in love with you.-“  
“But he kissed his ex!” I cut her off, it was stupid, I know. But I just couldn’t let it go, he had kissed his ex-girlfriend, instead of me and it hurt alright. No, we had not been in anyway together at the time, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt.  
“So? I know, I said he was a bastard and he kind of was, but it is you he is totally set on now, isn’t it?”  
“But how do I know he isn’t still hung up on her?” I asked, my voice desperate.  
“You ask him, Skye, and then you trust him!” she told me sternly, “I know you’re not the most trusting person in the world and that you would rather poke your eyes out with a barge pole, than believe that love exist, but it really does,” she said sound like the fairy godmother in a Disney princess movie.   
“Jane...” I just sighed not knowing what to say.   
“He is not Brendon! And he is not your dad!” Jane screeched, “He is Jamie, sweet, loving, insane Jamie! He isn’t gonna leave you if you make the slightest hin of wanting to commit to him!”  
“But,-“  
“No, ‘buts’, Skye! You discard every guy you ever date! And then when someone good comes along you can’t even look past your own paranoia for one second!” It felt like she was hitting me repeatedly in the gut.   
“Jane, that’s not,-“  
“Skye, I know for a fact that’s true! You have never dated anyone since that cheating son of bitch Brandon broke you’re heart. In the beginning I thought you would get over it when you met the right person, but now I’m not so sure.” She stared at me, frustration emanating from her skin.   
“You think Jamie is right for me?” I asked in a small voice. I couldn’t get mad at her or say she didn’t know what had been going on the last 4 years. I had jumped from one purely physical relationship to the other, never in a million years thinking to bind myself to any one of my suitors. And it wasn’t for a lag of opportunities or offers in any way, I had just not trusted them with my heart. I was convinced they were going to hurl it to the ground and stamp on it, as soon as I gave them what they wanted.   
“I know so, darling,” Jane said a small smile on her face. Jane would give you her piece of mind even if it hurt, (like this kind of did), but you could tell she never did it to be mean; she did it because she cared too much to lie.   
“How come you know and I don’t? He told me he loves me just before, and I still don’t know...” I said in a small frustrated voice.  
“That Sweetie, is because I’m not a bloody idiot like you,” she said smiling smugly.   
“Raging bint,” I swore at her.  
”You guys done soon? We’re freezing out arse off out here!” Roland yelled hitting the van.   
“Just a second!” I hollowed back and quickly tugged on the jacket and the all the other woollens Jane had brought me. Then we went out to join the others. Jamie had also gotten into something warmer and was holding a mug of what smelled suspiciously of spiked hot chocolate. Brad stood with a Jug in which steam swirled out of the tip. He took a mug and poured the liquid into it. Then he trotted over handing it to me.  
“Thought you might need it,” he said. I took it gratefully, almost chugging it down in one go. People were gathering stones in a circle a little way off and others were carrying driftwood to the same spot. It looked like they were going to start a fire.   
“So you and J?” Brad asked a smile in his eyes.   
“I guess...” I said vaguely.   
“You forgave him for Mathilda?” Brad asked in a hushed voice, so no one but me could hear. I shrugged.  
“I guess...” I said.  
“You’re sure guess a lot this afternoon,” Brad commented.   
“I guess, “ I said grinning like a lunatic, Brad shot me a ‘are you kidding?’- look and then he laughed pulling me in for a hug.   
“It’s good to see you, Scarlett,” he said into my ear, before he let go.  
“You too Morel” I said calling him by his last name, and as I did Patrick passed by us.  
“SO THAT’S your last name!” he said loudly pointing at Brad.  
“What?” Brad croaked, involuntarily he gave Patrick the elevator look, before Brad lit up smiling.   
“Your last name is Morel, It sounds cool! Is it French?” Patrick said a little too quickly as if he had gotten a little too much caffeine.   
“Yeah, it is,” Brad answered and I quickly realised this conversation no longer needed me so I scampered off to help Jorge and Tristan with the camp fire.  
An half an hour later we were all huddle around the smoking hot flames, trying to roast marshmallows and twist bread. Everyone was eating bucket loads of s'mores. That was how we spent the rest of the afternoon; we sat around the campfire on blankets and pillows, leaning against tree stumps we found on the beach, exchanging stories of the past months and ranting about the years to come. Even when the sun went down, (which was pretty early because of the season) we still didn’t leave. We just started to tell ghost stories, passing around a flashlight this Pingu had brought. I had learned Pingue was one of Jamie’s older friends and the reason I hadn’t seen him around was because he had been in Sweden for a job thing, the only time I had ever met him was at the lasertag extravaganza.   
I was grateful that Jane and Brad had been invited, I had missed them like crazy. Plus Brad and Patrick seemed to really hit it off. As odd as it may seem. Patrick being a crazy extrovert and Brad being well.. Brad.   
The waves hit the beach in a steady rhythm and the whole worlds seemed to fade away as we sat on the beach. There were only us, the waves and the brilliant stars above us. Jorge suddenly got up to take a call, which reminded me that my own phone was probably long gone. It had been in my pocket when they threw me in, thank god I wasn’t a phone person otherwise I would me barging mad, but now I really didn’t give a rats arse about my bloody phone, nor did Jamie. He hadn’t even seemed to care for it, after having gotten out of the water. We would have to go phone shopping tomorrow it seemed.   
Jamie and I had been sitting close all evening, drawing warmth from each other. I felt content and happy. Jane was probably one hundred percent right. Jamie wasn’t going to leave.  
Jorge came back a stern look on his face.   
“Guys,” he said silencing us all, and we turned to stare up at him.   
“What is it?” Jamie asked sounding a tad worried.   
“There have been a change of plans, “he stopped and we waited for him to continue, “We’ll all have to leave for LA in a week the shooting have gotten rescheduled,” there was a long silence.  
“What about the training?” I asked. I needed that training.   
“It will go on as best it can, just in LA” Jorge said, “and at a higher intensity.” Higher intensity?! Were they mad?! How can it be any higher than this?!   
“We will start shooting about one month from now, the directors just wanted us settled in before all the production madness begin,” Jorge explained. Everyone was looking around at each other a stunned look on their faces. I had known I would have to go to LA to shoot but I would have thought it would be months (2 months to be exact) from now.   
“Well... that’s a surprise,” Evelyn said and we nodded in agreement. A gloomy air had fallen over us all.   
Out of the blue Patrick said, “Guys, do you know why Jesus wasn't born in England?” there was complete silence, we were all just staring at him till Jamie spoke up.  
“No, why wasn’t Jesus born in England?”   
“He couldn't find 3 wise men or a virgin, even if he tried.” Jorge declared grinning all over and the atmosphere was back to normal. God bless Patrick and his bad jokes. We might have to leave our friends and family behind in a week, but we still had now, and that was all that really mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued in ‘Looking For Trouble’.


End file.
